Marriage and other Catastrophes
by Angel-Miyu
Summary: Bella Swan thought she'd escapes the life of the high society, but her family forced her to marry Edward Cullen, heir to the most prestigious family in North America. But Bella won't give up. She'll fight for her happiness and maybe she'll find love in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

The only sound heard in the office, was the rustling of paper as a young woman with beautiful brown hair and equally colored frustrated eyes read through another manuscript that would hopefully bring the big breakthrough for _Phoenix Books_. Isabella Marie Swan, who only wanted to be called Bella for several reasons, was twenty-six and not only an employee. No, she, together with her two friends, was the owner of _Phoenix Books_.

Bella had always loved books and as soon as she'd graduated from college she, and her friends Angela Webber and Ben Cheney, founded their own publishing house. The fact that Bella came from a very old and very rich family and that her grandfather had given her most of the money helped quiet a lot. To built a publisher was not an easy task, nor a cheap one, but that didn't stop the three friends from following their dream. Luckily each one of them had studied something very useful for their goal. Ben had studied law and took care of their legal business and on the side he was their computer- and fantasy-freak. Angele loved numbers and had graduated with a business degree, while Bella had studied English. At the beginning there had been more than one argument but at the end of the day they'd always come to an agreement. Of course they didn't make high profits yet, but things looked promising and one of these days Bella would read the one manuscript that would bring _Phoenix Books_ the great success.

Sadly this day wasn't today. The current wannabe book was... horrible. There was no other word for it. One would think the author would let a friend or someone else read it before they sent it to a publisher or agent but nooooo. Frustrated, Bella pushed the sad excuse of a fantasy novel away and started to stand up to get Angela and grab something to eat, but before she could even straighten herself her phone rang and the ring tone told her that her mother was trying to reach her.

_Dear Jesus, what have I done?_

For one minute Bella thought of ignoring her _beloved_ mother, but the resulting lecture simply wasn't worth it. With a deep sigh she took her phone and answered the call.

"'lo mother. How can I help you?"

"Isabella, speak loud and clearly, and don't mangle words. One wouldn't believe you went to the best schools in Massachusetts the way you speak. You sound like a commoner," her mother, Renée Swan, snapped and Bella was already regretting answering the call. "But I guess I shouldn't expect too as much as you refused to attend a well-known college. All the efforts..."

On and on her mother talked without noticing that her daughter wasn't listening any longer. Bella knew the tirades of her mother only too well and wasn't inclined to hear all the reasons why she was a huge disappointment to her family.

"Mother!" Bella interrupted her mother and did her best to suppress her growing anger. _That _lecture was another one she didn't want to listen to. "I'm pretty sure you didn't call to remind me of my numerous faults. So why don't you just tell me why you wanted to speak to me."

Bella could clearly hear her mother's displeased sniff before the answered, "The family is dining at your grandparent's house this evening and your attendance is wanted."

This day was getting worse by the moment and there was nothing she could to. A dinner at Geoffrey and Helen Swan's house was everything Bella abhorred. The food was fine but too formal for her tastes and the only topics her family talked about were money, politics and the gossip of the high society. And she had to endure the presence of her brother Tyler and his bitchy wife Lauren.

Perhaps she should stab herself with a pencil...

"Why are we meeting on a Friday night? We normally meet for a Sunday lunch," Bella asked and tried to keep her growing paranoia at bay. There was no reason to be suspicious, just because her family strayed from their normal schedule. No, none at all.

"Is it a crime for a family to eat together and enjoy a nice night?" Okay, now she was starting to panic. "Really, sometimes I wonder if something isn't quiet right with you. Maybe you should talk to Dr. Snow. He has an excellent reputation."

"I don't need a therapist. When do you want me to be there?" Bella asked in a _slightly_ angered voice. She could only bear her family, especially Renée, in very small portions and if she was expected the endure a whole dinner, she needed to end this call. Immediately.

"At half past six, Bella, and be on time."

"Yes, I'll be there. Bye!" Bella promised and ended the call without giving her mother a chance to reply. When she looked up she saw Angela standing in her office, who was looking at her with a sympathetic expression.

"News from the family?" Angela knew Bella didn't get along with her family very well and preferred to ignore them.

"Unfortunately. I was ordered to my grandparent's home for a family dinner. This evening."

Angela grimaced at that and said, "My condolences. Better you than me."

Bella gave her a grimly smile and muttered, "Thanks, sweetie. I feel the love."

"Oh come on, Bella, how bad can it be?"

_With my family? I better don't even think about it._

MaoC

The Swans were an old family, which migrated to the USA in the early 19th century and had settled near Boston, where they still lived. The main estate of the Swans was located in Weston, one of the richest towns in Massachusetts. In 1897 Matthew Swan bought a huge piece of land where a gray stone mansion was built. It was everything a family of the leisured class needed. It was huge, representative and had exclusive facilities. Of course the rest of the family lived in equally high class dwellings. Everyone with the exception of Bella. Even though she was raised in luxury, she knew the value of money. Which was something that couldn't be said of the rest of her family. They spent money as if it would be getting out of style, but they did that in a well behaved manner.

All of her life Bella had hated the way of life that her family and her environment practiced, which was the reason why she'd turned her back on the high society. These days her life only collided with her family's at family events and when it couldn't be avoided. Like today.

A deep sigh escaped Bella before she rang the bell and sent a quick prayer to heaven. It took a few seconds before Shelby Cope, her grandparent's housemaid, opened the door.

"Bella! Welcome, darling. It's good to see you," she greeted Bella with a friendly smile. Mrs Cope was a nice middle-aged woman with red hair and a sunny personality, who'd worked for nearly three decades for her family and had the incredible gift to take most of their tempers with humor. Needless to say that Bella loved her.

"Mrs Cope, it's great to see you again. You look good. Do you know why we're meeting today. I'm a little anxious to be honest."

Mrs Cope took her coat and shook her head. "No, Bella, I've no idea but your grandfather has been rather busy these last few weeks but one week ago he came home and looked really pleased. It was disconcerting."

Oh oh, that didn't sound good. There were very few things that made Geoffrey Swan happy and none of them would be good for Bela.

"I guess I should go inside and find out what these crazy people hatched up," Bella murmured and entered the opulent living-room where her parents and grandparents were already enjoying a drink.

Her grandmother, Helen, noticed her entrance first and beckoned her over. "Isabella, it's good to see you. Do you want a drink?"

Bella declined and sat on an armchair that allowed her to observe both parties. They looked relaxed, well, as relaxed as they could be and they seemed to be _happy_.

_Something isn't right here._

Renée looked displeased as she took her appearance in and couldn't, or rather wouldn't, suppress a critical comment. "Couldn't you wear something more... appropriate? You look like you've just finished grocery shopping. Is _that _what you wear to work?"

Bella was very happy with her current outfit. To dark blue jeans she wore an ivory shirt with a little lace at the neckline and a blue coat completed the ensemble. Because she knew her family wouldn't approve of her winter boots, no matter that it was March and still very cold outside, she wore her office flats. Bella didn't need to ask what her mother disapproved of. All her mother wore were expensive brands and very fashionable clothes. Comfort was not important but Bella didn't care what Renée thought and hadn't for a very long time.

"Renée is correct. Your attire is very unprofessional. You are the boss and need to …," Geoffrey agreed but before he could tell Bella what she needed to wear, Tyler and his wife entered the room and everything revolved around them.

Tyler was the golden son of the family. He did everything right. He had the right connections, hobbies and wife. And, of course, the right job. In the high society it was very important to have an occupation befitting ones social status. You needed to earn ridiculous amounts of money and be in a high position. Politicians, lawyers, banker. Teachers and professors were only accepted if they taught at a renowned institution. Doctors were also a good job, especially if you were a specialist. Everything else was only tolerated.

Just as important as the occupation were the people you surrounded yourself with. What Bella hated the most was the fact that many didn't marry for love but for money and reputation. All marriages in her family were like that. Her parents, for example, certainly didn't love each other. Oh they liked each other all right and loved expensive things, admiration and gossip but they weren't really faithful. Well, her mother wasn't but that wasn't all that uncommon. Affairs were something that occurred but weren't spoken about and if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't let yourself get caught. Infidelity, especially with unsuitable partners, was not something people forgave or forget.

It was a world of hypocrisy and superficiality and people acted as if this they still lived in the 19th century. Bella was really happy, she had little to do with it.

Soon after they heard everything about the new accomplishments of Tyler's and Lauren's daughter Renesmee, _poor child, _Mrs Cope called them to dinner. She was a great cook but the food wasn't something Bella enjoyed. She loved simpler dishes, a good curry for example. The topics at the table were also not things Bella enjoyed. Lauren proudly announced that she and two of her friends were organizing Mrs Owen's 70th birthday. Everyone was very enthused over these news. Mrs. Owen was a well respected woman who planned many parties and events and because of that she knew everyone and everything which made her opinion rather important. At least to people like Lauren and Bella's mother.

By the time dessert was served Bella was ready to scream. No one had said one word about why they had to meet today and Bella didn't like it at all but now it seemed like her grandfather was willing to share his most important information. After he took one last swallow of his wine he looked at everyone and said, "Today is a great day for our family. You're all aware that these last three years haven't been easy. Many people lost not only money but also their good reputation. Sadly, we weren't an exception."

Only sheer determination saved Bella from snorting. Oh, yes, the last three years hadn't been easy for her spoiled family. The Swan family had a rather long and successful tradition with money and insurances. Most of their wealth, and that of their clients, was made with hedge funds and similar investments. Everything went very well for her family until her grandfather, father and brother had made some rather suboptimal decisions and lost money and not only their own. No, they lost millions of their clients money and that was the reason why Bella's family had lost some of their standing and that was something none of the members were willing to take. Bella knew that they would do nearly everything to get back where they had been and she wouldn't have wasted one thought concerning their social problems if she didn't have a bad, really bad, feeling about this.

"But the hard days are over," Geoffrey interrupted Bella's thoughts. "Over the last few weeks I had some meetings with one of the most important patriarchs of North America." The excited breaths of the family were the only sounds heard and Bella's grandfather seemed pleased that his family was hanging on his every word. "From this day onwards our family will be very close with the Cullens."

"Dad, what great news."

"How wonderful. That's such a blessing."

"What an amazing day."

Bella heard her family's happy exclamations. They were elated and nothing could darken their mood, but Bella wasn't stupid. Her grandfather hadn't said one word about the conditions and there were always conditions and she feared what these would mean for her.

"Bella, you're very quiet. Why aren't you as happy as the rest of us?" Geoffrey asked her and something in his eyes made her want to run and hide but she knew she couldn't.

"I simply don't see how this has anything to do with me. I have no interests in these social battles and couldn't care less about the opinion of some old and rich people."

Lauren made a disbelieving sound in the back of her throat but Bella ignored her for now, as she ignored her mother, who sounded like she was choking on her drink.

"Oh yes, I know you couldn't care less about such _trivial _things but this is going to change now, because it's time that you do something for your family. You've been selfish long enough and it's your turn to take on some responsibility for the sake of this family."

_Now wait a moment_! Bella was getting angry now. She was never selfish. She went to college, graduated, started her own publishing house and was earning her own money. Lauren and her stupid friends were selfish and lazy. They only went to college to get a good husband and wasted their days with shopping and organizing parties for different reasons. How dare he call her selfish!

"I'm Not selfish. I work very hard and do my best to make _Phoenix _successful. You don't have to remind me, it was your money that made all this possible but I'm paying you back, as you're well aware of."

"Yes, I'm aware of that and you would do well to remember this as well because if you want to keep your little hobby then you'll have to do as I say or I'll take the money back. You know I can. Especially because we have no formal contract. Without the money you won't be able to pay your employees."

_Bastard! How dare he do something to me! He knows _Phoenix _means everything to me. Damn asshole!_

Bella was cursing her grandfather and his damn money to hell. She knew she couldn't do anything about him because he was right. There was to contract and he could demand his money back at any time. Like he was threatening now. She knew her grandfather wasn't the nicest person but she'd never thought he would do something like this.

"I understand. What do you want from me?" Bella asked and tried to keep herself together.

"Oh Bella, don't act like that. Most young women would be happy about such an offer. I'm sure you remember Edward Cullen Senior and his grandson."

Of course, she did. Just because she tried her best to leave this superficial world behind, didn't mean she lived under a rock. Edward Cullen Senior had been the head of the Cullen family and their business for over half a decade. He was a well respected and liked man. You only heard the best of him and most of his family members. If there were a royal family in North America it would be the Cullens. They'd left England in the early 18th century and had lived at the east coast most of the time. Over the centuries the family became not only one of the most important families but also one of the richest. At the beginning they made their money as carpenters, but not with everyday furnitures, no. They made wonderful and exclusive pieces. Every family that was something owned at least one Cullen piece. Even the White House had some of their creations. Till this day they sold their furnitures all over the world. Many exclusive hotels ordered beds, tables and other things but that wasn't their only income. Over time they invested quiet a lot of their gainings in lucrative business'.

But the Cullens were not a too old fashioned family. You didn't have to work in their family business and some didn't. Like Carlisle Cullen, son of Edward Senior, he worked as a doctor. A brain surgeon and he was a great one. People came from all over the country to see him.

Edward Senior had died a two weeks ago and that meant his 29 year old grandson Edward Anthony Cullen became head of the Cullen Corp. He wold watch over the different branches and make sure that everything went as it should. His younger brother Emmett, if Bella remembered correctly, worked with investments, while the youngest, Alice, was still studying fashion and design and wanted to stay with the main business.

Bella knew all this but that didn't help her understand what her grandfather wanted from her. "Of course I remember them. Mr Cullen died a short while ago and I know that Edward took over as head of business, but I haven't even seen one of them since my debutante ball."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Geoffrey said and looked at her like this was a great disappointment to him. "I met with Edward Senior weeks before he died and while he couldn't have been more happy about his grandson and his achievements, there is one thing Edward doesn't have yet and that is a wife."

"A wife?" Bella asked in a broken whisper.

"Absolutely correct. Edward needs a wife and you will marry him and bring glory to this family."

The statement was met with happy exclamations and joyous cries from her family but Bella just sat there. Frozen.

_NO! This can't be true. I'm dreaming and this is a nightmare a horrible, horrible nightmare. Please God! I won't do this. They can't make me. No, no._

"No."

This one word stopped all action in the room and made her the sole focus of her bizarre family.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" her mother asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? Many girls would be happy to be able to marry into such a fabulous family. You'll move in the best circles and only have the best. What more could one want?"

That right there was one of the reasons why Bella couldn't take much of her family. They thought money meant everything and would make you happy. But Bella knew better. She'd seen too many society marriages to believe luxury made anyone happy.

"Honestly, Isabella, you don't know what's important," Lauren commented and looked more than a little jealous. Oh yes, Bella knew only too well that Lauren would give her soul, if she had one, to be Mrs Edward Cullen. It wasn't that she didn't like Tyler but she would rather be married to a more important and richer man than being together with her brother. But that was Lauren.

"Listen to Lauren, Isabella. You don't know how we suffered when you decided to turn your back on us. The gossip was horrible. Not only didn't you to attend the right college, no, you spent you time in the company of _ordinary _people. Children of cooks, teachers and ministers," her father Charles agreed.

Bella heard what her parents and Lauren said but she kept looking at her grandfather, who looked pleased that most members of his family countenanced his arrangement. Not that it would matter if they didn't share his opinion. Geoffrey was the head of his family and he controlled most of their finances. If he wanted something, he found a way to get it. Like now. He knew how much Bella hated this affair but that was not something that mattered to him.

"Hm, you seem to think that you have a choice but you don't," Geoffrey sneered and looked at her like she was nothing more than an insect. "Since you've been born you've been little more than a disappointment but for once you'll do something to make me and this family proud. Once you're married the money I gave you will be yours and no one will be able to touch it but if you refuse to behave, I'll ruin you."

The last part was whispered but Bella understood every single word and she also knew he _meant _every word he'd said. Her family had never been warm or loving but this was something else entirely. Bella knew no one would help her because they all hoped she would agree so that they could benefit from her marriage but to hear how less her grandfather thought of her hurt her more than she would like to admit.

_I'm fucked!_

There was nothing she could do and her grandfather knew it. All she could do was agree to this farce of a marriage. But she would do everything in her power to make them regret forcing her into this live. In this moment she hated them all.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she looked into Geoffrey Swan's hard eyes and said the damming words.

"I acquiesce to the arrangement."

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to my new story. I know I'm late but I had to stay in the hospital for a week because of a thorax vertebra infection. I couldn't feel my legs really well. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, Bella's family as crazy and I love to hate them. **

**The second chapter with Edward's first appearance should be out ion two weeks. **

**Please leave a comment. They make me really happy. Nearly as much as chocolate.**

**Love, Nini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"That damn bastard. I hate him and my fucking family. They should have been drowned at birth! Marriage! Me! Oh fuck him with a rusty knife. Argh!"

Ben Cheney was surprised and quiet shocked to hear just how creative his friend Bella could become while swearing. Not that he thought she didn't have the right to curse. No, he thought she dealt with it rather good.

It was early Saturday evening and Ben had planned to spent the night playing his favorite game and eating pizza, but then Bella had tried to knock down his front door all the while crying about an arranged marriage and waving several papers. As soon as he saw just what was written on these papers he'd called Angela and Bella's other girlfriend, Jane. Hysterical women were definitely not his forte and he knew Jane, who'd grown up in a similar environment, would be able to help more than his lovely Angela, who couldn't understand why Bella'd agreed.

"Why, Bella? Why would you agree to this … farce? I'm sure we can somehow get the money."

"Oh please," Jane scoffed from the window where she stood with a glass of wine. "_Phoenix _isn't important any more and I'm not even surprised that he used the money as a threat. Even if you managed to pay back the money by Monday morning, it wouldn't change a thing. Geoffrey Swan may be a real bastard but he's not stupid. The threat with _Phoenix_ made Bella listen. She literally can't say no. Mr Swan will find ways to destroy your publishing house and make sure that Bella won't be able to find work in that business ever again. It doesn't matter if it's illegal or not, as long as he gets what he wants. And let's not forget that we're talking about millions here that you would need to pay back. It could ruin you for decades."

The silence that followed Jane's statement was heavy. Ben couldn't understand how someone could do something like this to his own family but over the years he'd learned that the rich lived quiet a strange life.

"That's horrible. Marriage should be about love and commitment and not a business deal!" Angela exclaimed and looked so miserable that Ben went over and hugged her to him.

"Don't worry! Bella is strong and she has us. We'll make the best out of it."

Bella smiled as she heard that and finally calmed down. "Jane's right, Angela. I shouldn't be shocked that he did something like that. It _had _been far too easy to get the money and I should have listened to Jane and insisted on a contract."

"See! And you said I was crazy because I blackmailed my parents. There is a very good reason why they're letting me be."

"You blackmailed your _parents_?" Ben asked shocked.

"Sure. I was thirteen when I realized I didn't want to be a S_tepford Wife _and since then I'd started collecting useful informations. My parents know I'll use it if they plan force me to do anything at all. Why do you think my family had no problems with me marrying a football player?"

Oookay. He'd always known that Jane was scary but now he literally feared her.

"But that's beside the point. What I want to know is, why the Cullens agreed to this marriage. This isn't like them. They're nice and honest people. And Edward is a great guy, at least from what I've seen. There is something going on and I'm going to find it out."

"Yes, that's strange," Bella agreed and looked thoughtful. "He could have everyone he wanted, so why would he agree to such an arrangement? Hm. Strange. But I have bigger problems for now. Ben, I need your help. I'm sure you've read the contract by now."

Benn nodded at that. Yes, he'd read the contract and it was pretty straightforward. Bella married Edward Cullen and gave birth to at least one child and the Swans would work together with the Cullens and hopefully make some serious money.

"Good. I'll need a good lawyer for the prenup. This marriage won't be sunshine and daisies but I'm going to fight. You with me?"

There was a fire in Bella's eyes now and Ben knew that she would be okay. This Edward Cullen should be careful or his girl would fry his ass.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course, I'm helping you but prenups aren't my specialty, so I'm going to ask my friend J to help us. He loves marriage contracts and divorces. And he's _very _good at it."

"Well, let's get ready to rumble!"

MaoC

_I really don't know how I got into this mess. It's such a shame that Pop is dead, that means I can't kick his old ass. Sneaky manipulator!_

Edward Cullen was very unhappy at the moment. Even though he nearly had it all. He looked great. His body was strong and well muscled. Nothing compared to Emmett, but no one had that much muscles. His eyes were emerald green and his most striking feature. But what drove women mad, was his hair. It had a strange copper color and was always tousled. Edward was also very talented. He spoke four languages and was a great pianist. But he was still rather putout. Not only had his beloved grandfather passed away and made him the head of _Cullen Corp., _no, today he was waiting in a suite at _Loew's Back Bay Hotel_ to meet his future wife and her lawyer. Well, at least Bella Swan wasn't one of these airheads he'd the pleasure to meet.

"Edward, are you ready? The reception called. They're on their way up", his brother Emmett said as he knocked on the door to the bathroom where Edward was currently trying to calm his nerves.

"Yes, I'm ready," he answered and opened the bathroom. "Don't look so worried. Jasper is taking care of everything."

"Of course, I do", Jasper grumbled as he sorted through some papers. Jasper Whitlock had been his best friend since he'd entered primary school and now he was working as a lawyer for _Cullen Corp_. "You should thank me that I managed to come up with some information about your fiancée. Lord knows it hadn't been easy."

"And you'll get some great football tickets as a thank-you. Without your help I wouldn't know anything about her." Sadly, that was nothing but the truth. Isabella was a few years younger and hadn't been part of his group of acquaintances, but Jasper had found out that she'd had good marks and had studied English but not at one of the top ten schools, even though she could have. She had very few close friends, didn't spent much time with her family and lived a rather simple life.

But what had truly surprised him was the fact that she already owned her own publishing house. Edward had to admit he was impressed. Hopefully this union wouldn't be too bad.

The door bell announced the arrival of their guests. With a deep breath he squared his shoulders and entered the dining room where they would work.

_Wow! She looks like a porcelain doll._

Edward had seen pictures of her but nothing could have prepared him for this meeting. The young woman in front of him was a vision. She wasn't a classical beauty but that didn't matter. Her big brown eyes were open and honest. She was small and slender body but had curves in all the right places. But what caught his eyes were her lips.

Dear God, they were full and looked incredible soft. They made him think very dirty thoughts.

_Concentrate, Edward! This isn't the time or the place._

"Isabella, I'm pleased to meet you," Edward greeted her with a kiss on the hand. To his amusement she blushed rather fiercely.

"Bella, please. And it's nice meeting you too, Edward. May I introduce Ben Cheney, a good friend and lawyer for _Phoenix_, and Mr Jason Jenks, also lawyer."

Jenks? Edward shared a surprised look with Jasper, who was also greeting his guests. Mr Jenks was a great attorney and his prenups were airtight. He hadn't known that Bella had hired him and he would be speaking to Jasper about this later.

Soon the introductions were over and they sat down at the huge dining table to start the negotiations. The lawyers had already been in contact and discussed many of the necessary points of the contract and so far Edward had been very happy about the results. Bella wasn't demanding ridiculous amounts of money or things like that, which was a great start. Their grandfathers had already written down some agreements, _thanks Pop_!

They needed to be married for at least 10 years and the marriage had to be fruitful, _what a stupid word. _Bella had to fulfill her responsibilities as his wife, speak attend balls, events, charity functions etc. with him, and other things, while Edward had his own responsibilities. They also had to agree that neither of them would talk to the press to harm the other.

Edward listened as the lawyers talked about sums and other points. He knew Jasper would do everything in his power to protect him and his interests but what he was most interested in was how his little demand would be taken. He knew his grandfather would be ashamed of him and his beloved Nana would frown upon his decision but this was his life and he'd already made too many concessions.

"There is one point which is very important to Edward and rather delicate in nature," Jasper started carefully and Edward could see his brother grimacing. Yes, Emmett wasn't very happy about this but it was none of his business. "This marriage is one of convenience and none of our clients has any deeper feelings for the other but Edward has been meeting someone for months now and wishes to continue this relationship."

The reactions to this request were very interesting to say the least. Ben Cheney looked like Edward was something disgusting found under his shoes but he tried to hide it, while Bella didn't look all that surprised. She took a deep breath and laid a calming hand on Cheney's arm before she turned to Jenks and gave him a short nod.

_Hm, she's expected something like that and is prepared. What a strange woman._

Edward knew his demand made him sound like a class A bastard but that was secondary. He hadn't wanted to marry but his grandfather had made it abundantly clear that _Cullen Corp._ was a family business and could only be led by a family man, translation: a husband and father. His grandfather had known about his relationship to Tanya Denali, but for some reason she didn't meet his approval. Most of his family liked Tanya very well and had expected him to marry her but sadly it wasn't possible. Tanya was unable to carry a child and rather uninterested in marriage but Edward needed both. It had always been his greatest wish to be chairing their business and the old man had used this knowledge ruthlessly. He'd even thought of giving the business to his cousin James. James! The idiot didn't care for _Cullen Corp_. All he wanted was money and fame but he was already married. Edward would have thought his Pop had been joking but something in his eyes had made him believe and as much as he adored Tanya, he knew that she wasn't the right wife for him. Tanya loved the easy life. Shopping and partying were her passions. The more exclusive an event the more she loved it but she wasn't remotely interested in charity or social events. It hadn't bothered Edward and it still didn't but know he needed a wife his grandfather would approve of and Isabella Swan had been his choice. Edward was far from happy about this development but he reluctantly agreed.

"Well, this is unusual but not unexpected," Jenks said and looked Edward right in the eyes. "Miss Swan is willing to agree if a few conditions are met. Absolute discretion is one of them. There won't be any rumors and you are responsible for the secrecy. Should something become public, then it is within my clients rights to demand a divorce. Immediately. And there will be no contact between this woman and Miss Swan. None at all. Of course, if you, Mr Cullen, are allowed to have someone on the side, then so is Miss Swan."

"These are hard conditions. It'll be very difficult for Edward to fulfill them."

_Hard? Talk about impossible. My family knows about Tanya and she is one of Alice' best friends._

"That's not our problem. He wants to maintain his relationship. Miss Swan is more than forthcoming."

That was surprisingly true. Okay, he would like to protect himself too if the situation was reversed. To check what Jasper and Emmett thought about it, he looked at them and saw his brother trying to hide his amusement, while Jasper seemed to be torn between respect for Bella's behavior and displeasure because the conditions could become a problem for Edward.

"I think I'm willing to take the risk. Ta.."

"Stop!" Bella interrupted his words. She looked rather unhappy all of a sudden. "I don't want to know her name or anything about her. She exists and that is all I need to know. You either agree to my conditions or not but I won't be forced to hear anything about her. It's okay that you'll have a relationship and I hope we'll be friends but my pride and dignity won't take anymore." Her voice sounded strong and calm but the twitching of her hands belied her collected facade.

_Friends, huh? _That's something he could do.

"Good, I agree."

Jasper didn't look all too happy but that didn't matter. His life would be much easier if he kept Bella happy and she wanted so very little. Somehow his old man had found him a great woman.

_Pop, you may have been a bastard about this but you made a good choice._

MaoC

The meeting with Bella and the others had lasted for nearly four hours before they'd signed the contract but in the end Edward was very satisfied with the result. Jasper and Emmett had both told him that they liked Bella and were looking forward getting to know her at the little engagement party his mother had planned for Saturday. But for now he would be spending some time with his beloved Tanya. She lived in a very modern and trendy apartment building where many of the young and rich resided. It was the perfect place for Tanya.

Twenty minutes after he'd left the hotel, he entered Tanya's apartment.

"Tanya, I'm here," Edward called as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm in the bedroom. Waiting." Hm, that sounded surprising.

He quickly made his way to her bedroom where Tanya was lying on her huge bed. She was only wearing black stockings and high heels.

"My my, is this all for me?"

Tanya threw him a wicked smile and opened her legs a little. "Of course, baby. Now come here and show me how much you want me. I've felt a little neglected these last few weeks. You've been so busy," Tanya pouted.

"I'm sorry, sexy. I promise I'll make it up to you. Immediately," Edward growled. Quickly he shed his clothes and rolled a condom over his erection before he crawled between Tanya's legs and thrust into her with one hard move.

"Yes, baby. Mm, harder. Give it to me." And that he did. Tanya loved sex. Anywhere and anyway. And she was never shy about telling him what she wanted and today she wanted if hard and fast. Harder and harder he pushed into her body and watched as she neared her climax.

"Fuck, Edward. Yes. Faster."

Sweat was running down his back and Edward knew he wouldn't last much longer. Swiftly he lowered his head and took Tanya's left nipple into his mouth and pulled on it with his teeth.

"YES! EDWARD!" Tanya yelled she climaxed.

The tightening of the muscles around his dick triggered his own orgasm and with a loud growl he collapsed on top of her. He needed a few minutes before he could move again and managed to slip out of her.

"Could I convince you that I still very much want you?"

Tanya chuckled at his question but answered anyway. "Yes, you could but I think I need something more to be absolutely sure. I think I new dress could help."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for the party on Friday but I won't be able to spent time with you on Saturday. Mom wants to celebrate my engagement."

"Puh! I really don't see why you have to do this. You're only marrying this woman so that she can whelp."

Edward rolled his eyes at her whiny tone. "Please, sexy. You know why and Bella isn't all that bad. She seems to be nice."

"I don't care how _nice_ she is. I'm the woman you want. She is just an obligation, isn't she?" Tanya asked while she ran her fingers through his pubic hair.

"Of course, she is. You're everything I want."

"And don't you forget it."

MaoC

It had been two weeks since Bella's engagement and she wasn't any happier today then she's been two weeks ago. To make matters worse Angela was upset. She couldn't understand why Bella would choose her business over her own happiness. She didn't understand that it wasn't about _Phoenix _any longer. Her family had very good connections and weren't afraid to use them. Bella was very sure that some of them would profit from her marriage. Somehow at least. Angela had grown up in a small town with a loving family and a close knitted community. Therefore it was no wonder, she couldn't understand why Bella had agreed but she needed her friend now. Angela should be one of her bridesmaids and had to be at the stupid party. Jane would be her maid of honor because she would be able to keep her old and new family in check.

At the moment Bella was running her hands through her hair because she didn't know how to wear it and she had only one hour left before she needed to leave or she would be late.

Argh! Knocking on her door stopped her from pulling her hair out. Grumbling, she went to the door and flung it open.

"Good evening, sunshine!" Jane greeted Bella and pushed her aside, so she could enter her small flat. To her surprise Jane wasn't alone. Behind her were her husband Felix together with Ben and Angela. They were all dressed for the occasion and looked fantastic. "You look like shit, but don't worry, I'm here to help you. I already managed to get Angela and Benny ready."

"Don't call me Benny!"

"Don't be a baby. Come on, Bella. Time is tight." If there was one thing Jane Williams was good at, it was getting things done. 90 minutes later their party arrived at the house of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, where the engagement celebration would be held. Angela and Ben looked rather uncomfortable as they saw the many expensive cars and the mansion. The home of her future parents-in-law was huge but not a monstrosity like some other houses she'd seen before. It was a beautiful white three story house with huge windows. Bella liked it immediately and hoped that the inside was just as beautiful. She knew that Esme Cullen was into interior design and had decorated most houses of her family.

"I feel like I don't belong," Angela murmured and tried to smooth her dress.

Bella squeezed her friend's hand and said, "Don't worry. From what I've heard, they 're very nice. Just be yourself. They're only human. I'm the only one who has to worry because my family will most likely embarrass me with their arrogant behavior. Okay, let's knock."

But knocking was unnecessary because Esme Cullen had already opened her front door. "Isabella, please come in."

Mrs Cullen waited until everyone was inside before she hugged Bella and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. You look gorgeous."

Bella blushed at Mrs Cullen's warm greeting. "Thank you, Mrs Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Esme. You're going to be my daughter soon enough. It would be silly to be so formal. I want you to feel like you're family, even if the circumstances are rather strange. But who cares. And who are your friends? Carlisle! Isabella's here."

_Oh I like her already. She's great._

"Please, call me Bella," Bella started and continued to introduce her friends to Esme and Mr Cullen, _sorry, Carlisle_. He was just as nice as his wife and looked like a model. It should be illegal for a family to produce that many beautiful people.

"Ah, Edward. You're fiancée is here," Carlisle said as he saw his son approaching.

_Oh my fucking God! Edward looks like a walking wet dream. Purr! NO! BAD Bella!_

Again Bella was dazzled by Edward Cullen's physical appearance. Today he wore a black suit with an emerald tie that made his eyes nearly glow. The suit emphasized his lean but still strong shoulders and the trousers made his legs look incredible long.

_And this is your future husband, Bella, it could be worse._

With a crooked smile he again took her hand and pressed his full lips against the back of her hand. "Bella, welcome. You look absolutely breathtaking," Edward said in a soft voice that made Bella want swoon as his eyes took in the purple folded cocktail dress by Karen Millen and silver high heels.

_Get a grip of yourself, Bella. This is a business deal!_

"Thank you, Edward. You look quiet handsome yourself. You already know Ben and these are Angela, Jane and her husband Felix," Bella said and made the necessary introductions.

Edward behaved like the perfect gentleman and was very welcoming to her friends before he asked her to come with him for a moment. Slowly, he led her to a small library where they could be alone.

"We still have a few moments before the rest of the guests will start arriving. You can't go out there without a ring." _Oh! Right, that would be a little strange and uncomfortable to say the least. _"My Pop gave me this ring shortly before he died. It belonged to his mother. He told me you would surely like something old and elegant more than a huge engagement ring and I agree."

After he finished, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box. With bated breath Bella watched as Edward opened the lid and presented her an astonishing Art Déco ring. It was silver and had beautiful floral ornaments next to a oval diamond.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful! I feel honored that I'm allowed to wear it and promise to take good care of it."

"Hm, it's yours now. I'm happy that you like it. Give me your hand, please."

Bella watched with fascination as Edward put the ring onto her finger. It felt cold and strange on her hand but somehow right.

"Somehow I'm beginning to believe, the old man knew something the rest of us mere mortals didn't. A perfect fit," Edward whispered before he asked in a louder voice,"Ready to face the music?" and held his arm out for her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bella answered and took his arm before they entered the party together.

MaoC

All in all the party wasn't nearly as bad as Bella'd feared. Sure, it was too formal for her and there were people congratulating her she'd never met in her life, and Edward neither, it seemed, but it could have been much worse. Her family was trying to impress and failing spectacularly. Richness and class didn't always go hand in hand as her family was once again proving.

"Bella, come you have to meet my siblings. They're more important than some Boston businessmen," Edward said after nearly two hours of socializing and Bella was more than ready to stop smiling like an idiot.

The Cullen siblings were standing a little aside and talked to Jasper Whitlock and a blond woman.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, let me present you my lovely fiancée, Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said and smiled at everyone.

"Nice to meet you but please call me Bella. Only my family calls me by my full name."

Before she could say anything else a dark blur hurled itself at Bella and hugged her. "Hi, Bella. I'm Alice, your new sister. We're going to be great friends. I just know it," the little whirlwind named Alice squealed. Edward's sister was really a tiny person with short dark her and huge brown eyes.

"Hey squirt, let Bella breath," Emmett interrupted his sisters enthusiasm. Again Bella was surprised by his huge frame. Emmett had inherited Esme's hair color but Carlisle's blue eyes. "Nice seeing you again, Bella. This lovely woman next to me is my wife, Rosie."

Rosie was the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen. Amazing body, long blond hair and nearly violet eyes. Simply wow! "Hello, Bella. Welcome to the family. Please call me Rosalie because my name is not _Rosie._" The glare she threw Emmett was truly frightening.

The last one of the group was the blond Jasper, who greeted Bella with a smile. They were all nice and the talk was great and at some point even Bella's friends entered the conversation. It was nice so see that everyone was getting along.

"May I have your attention, please," Carlisle called and got everyones attention. "Esme and I are very happy that you all came here today to celebrate the engagement of our oldest son Edward and his fiancée Bella Swan." Polite applause sounded through the room and Bella blushed as many people turned to look at the happy couple. "Please come here, you two."

Edward gently guided Bella through the room and positioned them next to his mother where he looked at them with questions in his eyes. Obviously he didn't know what they wanted anymore than Bella did.

"Your grandparents and we wanted to give you a special gift and your mother has been very busy to plan everything so that it will be ready on the day of your wedding, which will be held at the estate of my parents on May 25th. Our gift to you will be your own home."

Bella was speechless. She was somehow aware of the noise around her but she was too shocked to take anything in.

_Who in their right mind would gift a house? A freaking house!_

Arms wound themselves around her and a voice, which she recognized as Edward's, said, "Smile. They only want the best for us even if they are overbearing."

_Overbearing? That's the understatement of the millennium. _

"Mom, dad, that's really too much but thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Bella said in a voice that was barely her own.

Esme was smiling as she hugged Bella. "Don't worry Alice and I will take care of everything. All you need to do is choose the colors and the furnitures but before we do that we're going to buy your wedding dress. Alice has made an appointment for next week and has already spoken to the staff so that the right dresses will be there. Everything will be perfect. Just like you wanted."

_PERFECT? This sound like a nightmare waiting to happen. What made her believe that I would want any of this? I think I'm going to vomit._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**My muse is very active right now and made me write the new chapter a week early.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. **

**Not everything is as it seems. You'll have to be patient. **

**How did you like Edward. He isn't a bad guy just a little mmm oblivious. And Edward Senior had a few secrets. **

**Next chapter will be about the dress and the house. I plan to update every other week on Saturday but sometimes I'm a little early.**

**Love, Nini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Bella was sitting at their weekly meeting and hoped to every deity that might be listening that one of her employees had read something great. Okay, good would also be acceptable because none of the manuscripts she'd seen the last week had been worth her time.

"Let me have it, guys. Did you read anything good?" Bella asked and looked at her editors and their assistances but none of them could tell her anything positive. "Nothing? Really?"

"Sorry, Bella," Heather said and shook her head. "The best this week had been a romance novel. I would give it 7 out of 10 points. Sadly, everything was nothing short of ordinary."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Lily, do you have the new manuscripts?"

Lily, a squabby but beautiful redhead, nodded and reached under the table and handed everyone their stack of manuscripts. "Here. Everyone of you has at least three manuscripts."

Soon everyone had their work for the next week and left the meeting room. The only people left where the web master and the ones responsible for the cover designs. They talked for two hours before Bella could finally return to her own office.

_What a waste of time!_

Bella was really frustrated and she would have to meet with Edward, Esme and Alice to choose the colors for the new house which she hadn't even seen yet.

_Please, let this house be something I can call home._

She hadn't told anyone about her fear that the house would be like her parent's. She wouldn't feel comfortable in a house that looked like something out of a magazine.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming call on her cell phone. One quick look told her that Edward was trying to reach her. "Hello, Edward," Bella answered the call and heard the soft purring of an engine in the background.

"Hi, Bella. I wanted to pick you up, so that we could drive together to the new house. What do you think?"

Huh? That was nice of him. "Okay, but do you even now where I work?"

Edward chuckled at the other end. "Of course, I know. _Phoenix _is in Waltham and before you ask, yes, I know the address. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"I'll be ready. Thanks, Edward."

"No need to thank me, Bella. Bye."

Hm, okay that had been an unexpected but pleasant call. Someone had done a little research. Well, he wasn't the only one. But for now Bella needed to get everything done so that she would be ready to leave in half an hour. She didn't need to be at the office every day. She could do most of her work from home but she came nearly every day to _Phoenix._ Quickly, she wrote some mails and read some of the summaries the editors had handed her. From what she could see none of these were overly promising but she hoped that this week would be better than the last. Knocking on her door made her look at the clock before she told whoever it was to come in. It was later than she'd thought and as the door opened she saw Edward entering her office.

"Edward! I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Just one moment, please," Bella said and put everything away.

"Don't worry, it's okay. It's nice here and your employees were very friendly," Edward commented as looked around her office.

"Thanks. It's nothing compared to _Cullen Corp. _but things are good. And I'm ready to go." Bella took her jacket and purse and walked with Edward out of the building. His car was standing in front of _Phoenix_ and was really impressive.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, it's an Aston Martin Vanquish. I love driving fast," Edward said with a boyish smile on his fast. _Men and their toys!,_ Bella thought and shook her head.

MaoC

The drive was great. The car nearly seemed to fly over the streets and Edward wore a huge smile. He really enjoyed driving his little toy.

"Bella, maybe we should talk about how we want to set up the house. I love my mother and sister but sometimes they get a little overexcited so it would be better if we knew what we want. Have you thought about it yet? I know that house will be more on the classical side. Pop didn't like modern architecture and wouldn't have gifted us such house."

"Oh, that's good," Bella sighed in relief. "I'm not a fan of it myself. Too much glass and hard angles. I like classical elegance and country house style. I want to feel comfortable at home and walk around in my sweats without feeling out of place."

Edward was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. He seemed to be the thinking about something, hard, before he nodded. "Yes, I can understand that. Okay, that's good but there will be no candy colors in our house. That's a hard limit. Oh, and no flowery wallpapers. I absolutely _hate _them."

Bella had to giggle at that because he looked so disgusted. "Don't worry. There won't be any distasteful wallpapers in our house but there has to be a great kitchen and a huge and comfortable couch. Oh and a library is a must."

Now it was Edward's turn to laugh. "Of course, there has to be a library for you. No one would start a publishing house and not love books. You'll get your library as long as I get a place for my piano."

_I'm getting my own piano player at home. Jackpot, baby!_

"And you're going to play for me. That's for sure. I love the piano," Bella sighed and saw that Edward was smiling before he promised her a private concert. They spoke a little more about what they wanted for their house before Edward slowed down and pointed to the left.

"We're here, Bella. These are the gates to the estate."

Surprised, Bella looked out of the window as Edward opened the gates and drove along the long driveway. You couldn't see much of the premises because it seemed to be surrounded by a wonderful iron fence and old trees and bushes were blocking most of the view. After about 20 yards they saw their new house for the first time and Bella was left speechless. It was absolutely beautiful. The three story house was built with red brinks and high white windows. The garden, from what she could see, was huge and well tended to. There were roses, rhododendrons, hydrangea and many other plants that Bella couldn't name, but she knew as soon as they were blooming it would look amazing.

Esme and Alice were already there, as a car was parking in front of the house. Bella didn't wait for Edward to open her door as she was too excited to explore the house.

"It's great, Edward. Come on, I want to see the inside of the house," Bella said and took Edward's hand and dragged him with her. He apparently found her behavior quiet funny, if his chuckling was anything to go by.

"Edward, Bella, welcome. How are you liking to house so far?" Esme said as she hugged them. She and Alice stood around what seemed to be the only table in the house. It was buried under heaps of cloths, catalogs and wallpaper-books. Alice was carrying a tablet with her and was looking a little hyper.

_Maybe she should stay away from caffeine. _

"I thinks it looks very good."

Edward kissed his mothers cheeks before he said, "The house and garden look great but I'm sure it'll be even better once you're done with it. I know you too well. And you seem to be well prepared."

Alice laughed at that and pointed to the table. "Of course, we are. That should be everything we ought to need. Come on, we'll show you the rest of the house."

The grand tour confirmed what Bella had already known. The house was perfect and offered more than enough space. The rooms were generous and light. On the first floor was enough space for the piano and the library. The living-room had an amazing view over the extensive gardens. On the second floor were the six bedrooms and bathrooms. There were only two rooms on the third floor which would most likely be used as junk rooms. Everything that was needed was some color or wallpaper and furnitures and the house would be ready. Oh, and a new kitchen. Bella and Esme were the ones who decided to plan the kitchen as neither Edward nor Alice could cook or were really interested in it. That was the reason why they'd decided to go upstairs and look at Edward's bedroom and office. Esme understood perfectly what Bella wanted and it was very easy for them to complete the plans.

"I guess we're done here. Let's go upstairs and see what my children are up to," Esme suggested after she'd made a note of the paint I wanted.

Edward and Alive were arguing when they entered Edward's future bedroom.

"Red is a great color for your bedroom, Edward. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," Alice argued and showed her brother something on her tablet but he didn't seem to agree with her.

"No, Alice. No red in my bedroom. I want dark furniture and cream paint. I've shown you how I want it," Edward said and his tone made it clear that the discussion was over.

Esme went inside and looked at the tablet. "Oh, you're nearly done. I think it'll look good. Alice try to remember that this is Edward's house and not yours. You have to learn not to push."

Alice pouted but yielded. "Fine. I'm doing it how you want it but I still think my design would look better. Are you done downstairs?"

"Yes, we're done and now it's time for my room," Bella said and together they went to Bella's bedroom, which was, in her opinion, the best room in the house. Like most rooms, her bedroom was rather generous and had huge windows that overlooked the beautiful gardens. The adjoining bathroom was also great. As soon as she'd seen it, she'd claimed it. Quickly, Bella told them how she would like her room. The walls should be blue and cream and she wanted white furniture. Soon everything was taken care of and they could leave. Alice reminded her of the dress shopping and told her that she would be picked up and together they would drove to the store.

_I'm sure it'll be great._

MaoC

Sooner than she wanted it was Friday and time to leave. Bella had waited downstairs for the limo so she could stop her mother from complaining about her tardiness, as she loved to. Esme, Alice, Lauren and Renée were accompanying and _helping _her choose the perfect dress.

_Helping my ass! At least Renée and Lauren want to choose _for _me! Damn parasites!_

They drove to _Andrew's, the_ best store for wedding gowns in Massachusetts. You could buy everything a bride could ever want there, well if you had enough money, that is. Not that money would be a problem for them, which could be the reason why the owner, Kent Andrew, was greeting them in person.

"Mrs Cullen, Miss Alice, welcome. It's such an honor. I'm Kent Andrew, but please, call me Kent," Kent greeted Esme and Alice in an overly friendly fashion. With hand kisses. _You would believe on of them were the bride and not me. Oh well. _

Bella's mother couldn't stand being ignored any longer and introduced herself. "Good Morning, Kent. I'm Renée Swan and this is my daughter-in-law Lauren," Renée said and smiled at Lauren before gave Kent her hand. The poor man had no other choice but to take her hand and kiss it like he'd done with Esme's and Alice'. Only when he was done brown nosing them did he turn to Bella.

"And this lovely young lady must be the bride. You'll have a beautiful daughter-in-law, Mrs Cullen," her said and Bella inclined her head in greeting but didn't give him her hand because she didn't like him. She should be the most important person and not one of the others but it was obvious that Esme and Alice were of greater importance to him. Maybe because they had the money and the reputation.

_Asshole!_

They were led to the changing showroom where some dresses were already waiting for them and Bella feared that she wouldn't like the dresses they'd chosen. Like the rest of the store, the changing rooms were dominated by soft colors. Mostly white. A young woman was waiting in front of a sitting area with drinks.

"Ah, this is Maya. She'll help the bride into the dresses. If you would, please?" Kent asked his assistant, who immediately told Bella to follow her.

"Okay, Miss Alice already told us what kind of dress you're looking for and we've prepared a few for you. Please go inside and change into the dressing gown. I'm getting the dresses," Maya said and handed her the ivory dressing gown before she left.

While Bella changed she wondered how Alice knew what kind of wedding dress she would want. They'd never talked about it. Bella had already found it strange that Esme and Alice hadn't asked her about the wedding but maybe Maya could shed some light into the whole situation. It took Maya only a few minute before she, laden with nearly a dozen dresses, entered the changing room again.

"Good, let's start with this one," she said and unzipped the first dress.

Unwilling, Bella let herself be dressed. The dress had ruffles. Lots of ruffles and Bella thought she looked ridiculous. "Maya, do know know how Alice knew what dress I wanted? I haven't spoken to her about it." There was no need to tell her that she hadn't talked to anyone besides Jane about what she wanted to wear. _Not that it seems to matter._

"Your mother thought it was good idea to tell us what dress you wanted, so that we could have a little more time finding the perfect dress. She told Miss Alice, isn't that nice?"

"Yes, that was sweet of her," Bella managed to say without growling.

_That bitch! Of course, it's something like that. My loving mother wants to make everything perfect. Her kind of perfect. She must have spoken to Esme and Alice and told them some kind of lie._

Bella was fuming. She'd never been this angry at her mother. Not then she'd told her no respectable man would want to marry her if she didn't behave like a spoilt brat. And not when she'd refused to help Bella getting ready for her first date with a boy her family didn't approve of but now she was fucking enraged. She'd agreed to this marriage and now they were trying to make her wedding day as painful as possible for her. Surely, Renée had told the Cullens that Bella wanted a huge wedding and only the best of the best. The only reason why she wasn't going out there and confronting her mother was that Bella didn't want to embarrass Esme and Alice. Somehow though Bella would find a way to get back at them. All of them.

But for now she had to find a wedding dress.

"You're ready to go out," Maya said and helped Bella with the gown train. She walked back to the sitting area where she stood in front of a three-way mirror. Her company complimented the dress and the way it looked at her but it wasn't the right one. "Not special enough" was her mothers comment before she returned to the changing room. The same procedure repeated itself with the next four dresses. Bella liked none of them. Too much lace, too much rhinestones, too …._much. _One of the dresses had been that tight that Bella had had trouble moving and she'd been happy to get out of it.

_Please, let the next dress be the one. I'm getting sick of this._

"Okay, Bella, this dress is an absolute dream. I'm sure it's the right one," Maya promised excitedly and showed her the next dress. To be honest, Bella couldn't see too much of it because she was distracted by the amounts of cloth. Like before Maya helped her getting dressed, which was also quiet necessary because there was no way Bella would be able to manage alone. She would most likely strangle herself with it. _Now that sounds like a good idea! _"Oh My God! That's it. You look amazing," Maya breathed as she turned Bella around so that she could see herself in the mirror. As soon as Bella saw her reflection her eyes went wide and her jaw hit the floor.

_Why oh why wanted I this one to be the one._ _I look like a Disney princess. FUCK!_

The dress wasn't ugly, no, it just wasn't Bella's dress. The tight fitting bodice had a lace top with half long sleeves over it but what had shocked Bella was the skirt. It was absolutely huge and had a long train. It seemed to be made out of dozens of layers.

_I won't be able to pee with this dress. Hell, I won't fit through the fucking doors with this monster of a dress._

Bella followed Maya in a daze and positioned herself to present the dress. The reactions were immediate.

"Yes! Oh my God, that is the right dress. It looks fantastic," Renée pronounced and looked very pleased.

Lauren looked slightly jealous but agreed, "Yes, the dress is fabulous and the designer is one of the most sought-after. You should feel honored to wear something this exclusive."

_Oh yeah, I feel so honored wearing a dress that looks horrible one me. Don't these people know that a slim and small bride should NOT wear a such a voluminous gown? Every wedding magazine tells you so, but NOOO, my family knows better._

"It's a wonderful dress," Esme said, while her daughter was clapping her hands because she was so happy. "But what do you think, Bella? Do you like it?"

_Finally someone remembers that the bride's opinion is indeed important._

Okay, now was her chance, Bella thought and said,"Well, it _is _a beautiful dress but m.." Sadly, she didn't get to finish as Renée jumped over to her and grabbed her arm. Very tight.

"Of course, she loves it. It's everything a woman could ask for. It's a dream come true. Isn't it, Bella?" her mother said and squeezed Bella's arm so hard, it would most likely bruise.

_Ouch! Bitch, I got the message! _

Bella didn't say anything because she knew she couldn't lie _that _good. She wasn't an Oscar winning actress and only these would be able to mask her hate and distaste. Her only response was a small smile as she inclined her head in agreement.

"You have an excellent taste, Mrs Swan," Kent complimented her mother while the dollar sign was shining in his eyes. "It's our best dress. None of the others is this beautiful or exclusive. There aren't that many wedding dresses by this designer." Translation: The dress was ridiculously expensive. "But a dress is nothing without the right accessories. We need a veil, shoes and underwear. Oh, and a garter. In blue."

Kent and Alice, who wanted to look at the everything, went to another part of the store to choose the missing things. Bella used this opportunity to retreat to the changing room where she called Jane.

"Are you already screaming for help?" Jane asked as a greeting. She had been unable to accompany them because Felix' parents were celebrating their 30th anniversary and she had to fly to Texas.

"Yes, I am. The dress is … well, not horrible not nothing like I'd like and Renée nearly crushed my arm when I tried to say something against it. I'm not wearing the dress. It's the other way around. I won't be able to use the toilet while I'm wearing it."

Jane snorted at that. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Make a picture and sent it to me."

And that's what she did. It took only a few moments before it arrived on Jane's phone.

"Fuck! Is that a fucking _voluminous _dress. How will you move with it? Didn't someone ask you what you wanted?"

"No, they didn't but my loving mother told them exactly what I wanted. Dress and wedding. Isn't that nice?" Bella asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Jane inhaled sharply as she heard that. "Are you kidding me? She did what?"

It was good to hear someone getting angry at her mother's behavior, even if she couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Yes, she did and I can't do anything about it. It's too late to make big changes."

"Too true, but you know what?" Jane asked her with a smile in her voice and knowing Jane as Bella did, she knew she was planning something evil.

"No, but please tell me."

"Once you're married there's nothing they can do. We all know how much they're looking forward to the big social events they can only attend because _you_'re getting married to Edward Cullen. Can you imagine how much it would offend them, if they wouldn't get an invitation? Their faces would be priceless."

Jane sounded so excited that Bella had to laugh. "That's too true. I've forgotten that I can destroy all their hopes of being part of the highest society. Do you think they've ever considered that I might do something like this?" Bella asked and knew the answer to that question before Jane said the words.

"No way. They think you're going to be their ticket to the Cullen's inner circle. That much stupidity is fascinating. I'm going to enjoy watching it."

Yes, Bella also thought that none of her family members had thought that Bella would deny them entrance to family dinners and great parties, but she would. If it was in her power, she would do it.

"Bella, we've found the perfect shoes for you," Alice called from the other side of the door. "Can you come out please?"

"Yes, Alice. I'll be right there," Bella answered. "Sorry, Jane. I have to return to the wedding hell."

"I feel for you. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

From the showroom Bella could hear the excited voices of Renée and Lauren as they loudly gushed over some silly high heels. After rolling her eyes, she left the changing room and returned to the others.

_Hopefully this will be other soon._

MaoC

The wedding was only two weeks away now and Edward would be happy when this whole affair was other. His mom and Alice were driving him crazy with the preparations for the wedding and lately Tanya was always complaining. They didn't go to as many parties as before, he wasn't spending enough time with her and spending too much time with Bella.

_She's going to be my wife pretty soon. So excuse me for wanting to get to know her!_

At the moment he was waiting for said fiancée to arrive for their dinner date. Over the last few weeks they'd met several times for dinner or for something else and Edward had to admit he liked spending time with Bella. She was smart and they never ran out of things to talk about. It didn't bother her to listen to him when he was talking about work and they had a similar taste in music and movies. Living with Bella wouldn't be too bad.

"Edward!" Bella called as she entered his favorite grill. She looked a little stressed and nearly fell into the chair opposite him. "I'm so sorry, I'm late. We had a meeting with one of our potential authors. It was horrible!"

Edward chuckled at her funny face. She looked like she wanted to bang her head against the table. "Poor you. I know how you feel. My day wasn't any better. I had a video conference with our partners in Shanghai. There are some problems with the fabrics we want. It seems I'll have to fly there soon after the wedding." Edward carefully looked at her face for any signs of anger. He knew it wasn't nice that he had to leave just days after their wedding but he had to take care of the problem himself.

Bella looked disappointed but understanding, which he could totally understand. They'd planned to honeymoon for a week in Italy but that plan was out of the window now. During the honeymoon they'd wanted to spend some time together without any pressure and meddling. "Oh, that's too bad, but I understand that you have to go. Have you been to Shanghai before? I've never been to Asia. It must be very interesting there," Bella said in a wistful voice.

_Hm, someone wants to visit Asia. Well, why not?_

"Would you want to come with me? I won't be able to spent every single hour with you but I'm sure we could go sightseeing after I'm done working. It shouldn't take more than two or three days," Edward asked and immediately saw that Bella loved the idea.

"Really? I could accompany you. That would be great but I don't want to interfere."

Edward could see that Bella really wanted to go but her teeth were worrying her lip which showed him she was uncertain if it was a good idea.

"You wouldn't interfere and I would only have to work a few hours a day. I would enjoy spending time with you as I haven't had time to explore the city before. I'm sure we'll have a great time. Let me make a few calls tomorrow and everything will be arranged."

Bella was now glowing with anticipation. "I'm going to buy a travel guide tomorrow. The temples and gardens are said to me really beautiful and there are a few interesting cities nearby. Oh, thanks, Edward. I'm feeling a lot better now. Let's order. I'm hungry," Bella said and disappeared behind her menu. Wearing a big smile.

_It's so easy making her happy. I would have to buy Tanya a new dress or some jewelery to make her happy. Tanya... she won't be happy about this but then Bella is going to be my wife. It's to be expected that I take her on a honeymoon._

Their dinner was great. Edward loved their steaks and enjoyed watching Bella eat. It wasn't often that he saw a woman fully enjoying her meal. She didn't care about the calories or the fat and she eat as much as she wanted. Tanya was very conscious about what and how much she eat, especially in company, and Alice wouldn't eat at such a place. Edward often went here with Emmett and Jasper without any women. Not that Rosalie would have minded eating here. She may look like a supermodel but she surely didn't act like one.

Soon it was time to leave as both had to work early the next morning. After Edward had paid, he brought Bella to her car. It was old and didn't look very confidence inspiring.

_Someone is getting a new car. And soon. This piece of metal looks like an accident waiting to happen. Urgh!_

"I had a great time tonight," Edward said as he opened the door of Bella's car for her.

Smiling, Bella turned around and laughed. "True. We talked about nothing really important. Well, with the exception of the honeymoon. Next time we should ..,"Bella said and wanted to take a step back but she then stumbled over her own feet and fell against Edward's chest. On instinct Edward wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling.

_Wow! She's so soft and warm. _

"I'm sorry, Edward. Sometimes I'm such a klutz," Bella apologized blushing and lifted her eyes to look at him. Biting her full lower lip. The moment their eyes met the atmosphere got heated. All Edward could think about, was how much he wanted to bit Bella's lip for her. He could feel his body reacting to her and the skin on his chest where Bella's hands were laying was incredible hot. He saw that Bella wasn't unaffected by their closeness. Her breathing had accelerated and her pupils were dilated.

_My God, she looks so beautiful. Just one kiss. One little peck. _

Slowly, Edward bent forward. He could already feel her sweet breath on his lips. Bella closed her eyes and leaned slightly in. Just a little closer and he could...

"Shut up, you asshole!"

The loud shout of an obviously very angry made Edward and Bella jump back, the moment gone. Bella blushed the deepest red Edward had ever seen on a human being. Agitated, Edward gripped his hair in both hand.

_Fuck, I nearly kissed Bella. I've nearly kissed my fiancée with whom I've only wanted a platonic relationship. _

_Sure, Edward, that looks very platonic. You nearly mauled her on the sidewalk. And you have a GIRLFRIEND!_

While Edward was having an inner crisis, Bella had managed to open her door. "Again thanks for the dinner and uh catching me. I'll um I mean, I'm ….oh. Yeah um bye!" As quickly as possible, Bella slid into her seat and closed the door. She seemed to have a few troubles getting the key into the ignition but after a moment she started the car and drove away.

Still somehow shocked, Edward could do nothing but watch. What should have been a simple dinner, had ended in a ...well, emotional turmoil.

Something must have been with the food. Yeah, that must be it because there was no way that he was attracted to Bella. No, no way. Absolutely impossible.

_God, this situation is so fucked._

.

.

.

.

**Hello my lovely readers. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews. And the alerts. **

**See. Edward and Bella are getting closer. But it's not going to be easy. Where would be the fun?**

**Please, leave a comment.**

**Next: The wedding is getting closer and someone is not happy. **

**Love, Nini**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_I nearly kissed Edward. What the fuck was I thinking?_

_Nothing, obviously,or I wouldn't have acted like a lovesick fool. Urgh!_

Now matter how often Bella thought about _the incident_, the only explanation for her behavior seemed to be temporary insanity. The whole affair was already complicated enough without adding crazy hormones to the mix. She hadn't told anyone about her lunch date with Edward as She was much too ashamed to admit that she was attracted to Edward.

_That's one way to describe that I want to do the naughty with him. _

Luckily, she was too busy to think much about Edward. She had to pack her things for the move to the new house which would be next week and she had organize everything for her honeymoon. Angela and Ben would take care of _Phoenix_, and Lily would manage the editors while she was in Shanghai. At the moment Bella was packing her suitcase. As Edward had promised, everything had been prepared for them not only two days after they'd decided to fly. Whoever was responsible for their honeymoon deserved a huge bonus. The phone rang in the living-room and interrupted Bella while she checked her packing list. Yes, she'd written one. Just to be sure she wouldn't miss anything.

As she picked up the phone she saw that Lauren was calling her. Her mood sinking, she answered the call. "Lauren, what do you want? I'm busy." There was no reason to be nice to her. Not anymore. Bella had only ever been nice to her because she was married to her brother and she didn't want to argue with her family. Bella had always tried to be nice and friendly, _yeah, and it had worked so well, _but after everything that had happened these last weeks, it was hard even being neutral. Never again would Bella let her family treat her like she was unworthy or an embarrassment that needed her families approval or help. Nothing would ever change them.

"Watch it! Don't speak to me like that. I think I deserve some respect," Lauren sneered unfriendly.

"No, you don't. I repeat. What do you want?" Bella had no patience for Lauren. She liked Lauren as much as Lauren liked her. Which meant not one bit.

Lauren let out an undignified hiss, which made her sound like a wet cat, before she answered. "I just got an invitation and had to find out that _Jane,_" Lauren said her friends name as if there was something wrong with her, "Is planning your bachelorette party. I thought it was agreed that I would do it."

Bella had to roll her eyes at Lauren's false hurt. "No, Lauren. You and Renée wanted you to plan it. Jane is my maid of honor and as such it is her task to plan my hen night. Sorry, if you don't like it but that's how it is. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Bella knew that there was no way her sister-in-law wouldn't come but one could hope. The reason why Lauren had only now received her invitation was because Jane didn't want to give them too much time. Everyone else had already received their invitation and accepted. Bella didn't knew what Jane planned for Saturday night but she knew it would be great.

"How dare you embarrass me like that! I planned a fantastic night. Jane will take us someplace inadequate. I'll tell Renée," Lauren threatened.

"Please do. If you'd asked me, you would have known. I know what you did behind my back. You told Esme and Alice all kind of lies about my wishes about the wedding. Enjoy your imagined superiority while you can because as soon as I say _I do_, you won't be able to do anything to me," Bella snarled and ended the call.

She'd never talked to any of her family like this and Bella couldn't deny that it felt pretty good. The dress shopping had been the last straw for her. She was done being nice. If they wanted war, they could have it, as far as Bella was concerned. After her talk with Jane, she'd recognized that she'd behaved like her 15-year-old self. Unwilling to give counter and start an argument. She'd allowed other people to have too much power over her life and it was going to stop now. Together with Jane and Angela she'd started making some changes in her life. Not that anyone would know it just yet.

Knowing her mother would most likely call in a few minutes, she disconnected her phone. To calm herself down, Bella opened her laptop and indulged her passion. _Fan Fiction_. Soon she found a great story and lost herself in it. A few hours later she was still reading and couldn't stop. This story was way better than most of the manuscripts she'd read in a long long time.

_That's what I've been looking for. Mysterious, spellbinding, sexy. _

After Bella was done with the story, she looked at the site of the author to see what kind of info she could get. An American girl in her twenties. Who wanted to publish a book one day. _Perfect! _Quickly, Bella called Angela and her some of her editors and told them to check the story and get back to her as soon as possible. She just knew that the others would love the story just as she did.

And they did. Tia, the editor who worked with the fantasy novels, nearly cried as she called Bella and begged her to contact the author, which she did minutes later.

The next two days were very busy. The author, Maggie Hughes, was surprised to say the least when Bella contacted her. At first she'd been suspicious, but Bella had been able to convince Maggie that she was dead serious, and as soon as Bella returned from Shanghai they would meet in Boston. Ben was already working on a first draw for the contract and Bella couldn't be more happy. She was sure that Maggie's book would be a great hit and bring _Phoenix _the big break-through.

MaoC

"Bella, you're looking sexy. Just the right outfit for your bachelorette party," Jane complimented Bella when she picked her friend up on Saturday night. The other guests would meet them at the restaurant where they would dine before the fun part of the night would start.

"Thanks, Jane. I'm really excited about the surprise. Can't you tell me what it is?" Bella asked and pouted but Jane didn't budge. Tonight Bella wore a shimmering black wraparound that ended just about her knees and made her boobs look absolutely fantastic. The black patent leather pumps rounded the outfit off.

Jane, it seemed, was a bit in a hurry and pushed Bella out of her apartment and into the waiting stretch limo where Angela was already sitting. On the drive to the location they enjoyed a glass champagne and gossiped. The selected restaurant was one of the best Italian in town and Bella loved their food. The guests were waiting for them in separate part of the room and greeted Bella with hugs and kisses as soon as she neared the table. Bella was happy to see them, well, most of them. The party was rather small with only twelve people. Sadly, Lauren and her bitchy friend Brittany, who Jane hadn't invited, were also there.

Jane saw Bella's less than pleased face and whispered, "Sorry, but you know I couldn't not invite the bitch. Don't worry though, we're going to have fun tonight and if they don't behave I'll threw them out. But I don't think they'll stay too long at the final location. It's going to be entertaining to watch their reactions. Trust me."

Bella snickered at that because Jane wouldn't plan a decent bachelorette party.

The time at the restaurant was great. Bella loved talking to Alice and Rosalie, even it Alice should really stay away from caffeine. Rosalie had a wicked sense of humor and Bella knew they would be good friends. Most of others were employees of _Phoenix _and and two friends from college, Emily and Claire. For the most part Bella ignored Lauren and Brittany but she knew they didn't enjoy their time and were most likely badmouthing everything. After they were well-fed, it was time to drive to the final destination. During the drive they drank a few more drinks and laughed about stupid stuff before the party arrived at Jane's big surprise.

The neighborhood was pretty calm at this time, so Bella knew they were not visiting a club. There were a few shops nearby but Jane walked towards a four story building with a three huge store windows were one could see some sexy underwear and other interesting items.

"Jane, where are we?" Bella asked although she had a pretty good guess by now and Jane's devilish smile just confirmed her suspicion.

"Come on, ladies. We're already awaited," Jane said and herded everyone inside where a tall and exotic looking woman was standing.

"Ladies, welcome to _Eden_, a place dedicated to pleasure. I'm Zafrina, the owner of the store," Zafrina introduced herself with a friendly smile.

Behind Bella she could hear Rosalie's excited whisper. "Oh my God! I always wanted to visit _Eden. _This is so awesome. I'm going to shop 'till my credit card is smoking."

The other guests didn't seem to know how they should react just now but Bella knew she would have a lot of fun here. Lauren and Brittany though were nearly purple in the face and couldn't seem to close their mouths, which was quiet funny to watch. Zafrina turned around and opened the heavy door to the store where a few of her staff were waiting for Bella and her guests.

Zafrina explained the divisions of the store and one of her girls handed everyone a blood red basket where they could put everything they wanted and another one handed them champagne. They could also get some snacks and if they needed anything, they should just ask one of the staff.

"Okay," Jane called and had immediately everyones attention. "As you know, I asked you not to buy Bella any gifts. The reason behind this request was that we're all going to choose something here for the lovely bride. Every woman needs a few stimulating items, but if you find something for yourself go ahead. We're meeting here again in two hours to present our gifts. Now, let's go on a erotic shopping spree."

By now everyone was excited to explore _Eden, _well with the exception of Lauren and Brittany, and as soon as Jane finished her little speech, the girls were catcalling and laughing before they hurried down the different aisles.

Bella couldn't believe that her oldest friend had chosen a sex shop for her bachelorette party. No, that wasn't true. She could believe it and loved the idea.

_Eden! I'm at Eden. How cool is that, please. Jane is a kinky bitch but I love her!_

"Thank you, thank you," Bella cried as she threw her arms around her crazy friend and hugged her. "This is absolutely awesome. You're the best maid of honor ever!"

Jane laughed and hugged Bella back. "I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself. Come on, let's buy some naughty things."

But before they could even walk one step, they were stopped by Lauren's appalled voice. "A sex shop. You brought us to a sex shop!" Lauren whisper-screamed and looked she was ready to snap. "I knew you wouldn't be able to organize a proper bachelorette party, but _this_! This is absolutely inappropriate. What are the families going think. I'm sure that Rosalie and Alice are going to tell everyone about this night. This is so humiliating. Our reput.."

"Shut up!" Bella snapped at her because she simply couldn't take anymore of her shit. "Alice and especially Rosalie seem more than happy to explore and I don't think anyone else cares. This night is supposed to be fun. Not that you would recognize fun, even if it were to bite you in the ass. I can understand, that a sex shop like this is the wrong place for you since you're a prude bitch. If you have any problems with the location you're free to leave. In fact, I would welcome it because you're no longer welcome. All night you've been a horrible guest. Fuck off, Lauren!" And then Bella whirled around and left her standing. Jane was laughing so hard, she had tears running down her face and even Angela, who normally was a sweet girl, looked mighty pleased.

"Fuck, Bella. That was amazing. I've never seen you act like this before. Rock on, baby!"

The shop was simply amazing. You could buy everything you could ever ask or wish for. The girls got Bella books, sexy underwear, a negligee, edible body paint ( _I really don't know with whom I should use it_), a candle that turned into oil, when burned (_ Absolutely fucking awesome!_), two sex toys and a riding crop from Jane. Bella laughed and blushed a lot but she had a great time. Her friends also got things for themselves, especially Jane and Rosalie. They bought stuff worth nearly a thousand dollars. Each.

_I know whose going to have some very interesting encounters with their wives. And no I'm not jealous! Not at all!_

_I also want wild monkey sex! Dammit!_

They spent hours at _Eden _and at the end everyone agreed that this was the best hen night. Ever!

MaoC

At another location Edward was celebrating his bachelor party. Emmett and Jasper had organized it just like Edward wanted. They watched hockey on a insanely huge screen, ate junk food and drank imported beer. Short, it was the perfect boys night. And it would have been perfect, if two persons had decided not to come. The first person was Edward's cousin James Hunter. He was an asshole and Edward couldn't stand him. Sadly, he was family and he had to work with him. The other person was Tyler Swan. It was nearly impossible to imagine that he and Bella came from the same gene pool. Her brother was a true snob. All he talked about was business, money and who he knew. It was incredible boring.

And he wasn't the only one who thought so. Emmett looked at Edward and rolled his eyes at one of Tyler's comments. "That guy is such a fucking idiot. I'm about ready to throw something at him."

"Don't, Emmett," Jasper said. "He's going to be family soon. All you can hope for is that Bella won't invite him too often. We all know you don't have too much patience. Wouldn't want you to do something stupid."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at Jasper and before one of could stop him, he threw a tomato slice at Jasper which landed right on his forehead. Jasper looked like he couldn't believe that Emmett had really done something that childish, _well, I can!, _before they all burst out laughing.

"Urgh! You're such a child sometimes, Emmett," Jasper said as he threw the tomato away.

Emmett threw himself in position and proclaimed, "I'm fucking awesome and you know it!"

"Sure, Emmett, sure," Edward said and shook his head at his brothers foolishness.

Out of the corner of his eye Edward could see that James and Tyler looked shocked at their behavior, but Edward didn't care. This was his party and he spent most of his time being the serious businessman. He deserved a little bit of fun.

Suddenly a cellphone rang and everyone looked around because it was a rule that the phones had to be silent during a night out, but Tyler hadn't gotten the memo it seemed. He answered his phone and looked a little surprised but this changed quickly. Moments later he looked angry and growled at caller. "What did you say! You were at a sex shop!"

Now he had everyones undivided attention (_Hello? We're men)_, not that he was aware of that.

"Are you serious?...You should buy Isabella something from a sex shop? ( _What was that? A sex shop. That sounds interesting_)_..._ That's absolutely unacceptable. You left immediately, I take it?..Hm...Yes, of course...Unbelievable...Yes, I'm going to speak with them. Bye."

After he'd put his phone away, Tyler noticed that everyone was watching him and blushed. A_h, there's a similarity. Probably the only one! _Edward thought.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. That was Lauren. It seems that were was a little problem at Isabella's party," Tyler explained. _Doesn't he know Bella hates to be called by that name or does he simply not care? Hm, probably the latter._

"What was that about a sex shop?" Emmett asked eagerly. Of course, that would be the first thing he would ask about. He had the sex drive of a rabbit.

Tyler seemed to be a little uncomfortable about the question but he answered anyway. "It seems Isabella is celebrating at sex shop where her guests shall buy her something." His disapproval was obvious, although Edward couldn't understand why. It was a bachelorette party. Of course, they would do something crazy.

_What an idiot! I'm sure there is more excitement during Nana's bingo evenings then in his bedroom. Horrible!_

"Rose, are you really at a sex shop?" Emmett had called his wife, while Tyler had still been talking, to get more information and Edward sat close enough so that he could hear Rose' answers.

"We're not only at a sex shop, we're at _Eden_! You know I've wanted to go there for quiet some time. It's even better than I'd imagined. There's so much I would like to buy."

Emmett looked like Christmas had come early this year. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Really? Did you buy something nice?"

"Yes, I was a good wive and bought something my husband will enjoy very much," Rose purred and Edward wanted to cringe at the tone. He did not want to hear his brother and his wive talking about sex. "I found some really sexy panties and a manual for bandage. Some very interesting candles and a toy. With a remote control."

Edward didn't need to look at his brother to know that Emmett was turned on by now. "When are you going to be home?" he whispered in a husky voice.

"In an hour."

"I'm going to be there."

Rose chuckled at that. "As if there had been any doubt about that. Oh, tell Jasper, Alice bought some hot underwear and a new friend. Bye."

Emmett wore an evil grin as he told Jasper the message. They all knew that Alice was head over heels for Jasper and that he was also very interested in her, but she was his best friends' sister and still in college. It didn't matter that both Edward and Emmett had told him that they were fine with it. No, Jasper wanted to wait. _Stupid fucker!_

Jasper blushed fiercely and nearly chocked on his bear.

"Okay, gentlemen," Emmett announced and stood up. "My wife is going to be home in an hour with her new purchases. Edward, I love you, but I love my wife more."

"No, problem, Em," Edward said understandingly. Every man would do the same thing.

"Don't you have a problem with the sex shop, Emmett?" Tyler asked with and uncomprehending look.

Emmett himself didn't seem to understand why Tyler was asking him such a dump question. "Why would I have a problem with my wife visiting a sex shop?"

"It's completely inappropriate to invite women of class to such an establishment. Someone could have seen them!" The thought alone seemed to be enough to give Tyler nearly a heart attack.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude?" Emmett asked, while he was laughing. "I'm going to have some great sex when I get home and enjoy the things my wife's bought. Why should I have a problem with that? For all I care people can talk as much as they want. They're just jealous and sexually frustrated. Maybe you should visit the shop yourself to find something _relaxing_ as you seem a little tense. Well, I've gotta go. See ya!" With these words he turned around and left.

Tyler didn't seem to be satisfied with Emmett's words and looked at Edward. "You're okay with that? This kind of behavior could reflect badly on you. I mean you're the CEO of _Cullen Corp. _Isabella should realize, that this kind of behavior in unfitting for the future .."

_What the fuck is he talking about?_

"Woah! Now wait a minute, there. Bella didn't do anything wrong. I may be her husband by next Saturday, but she's her own person. People will always find something they can gossip about. As far as I'm aware Bella has never done anything scandalous. Not even close. She's smart and knows what she's doing. She went to a sex shop, for Gods sake. She didn't buy drugs or something like that and as you said, she's going to be my wife. Let me worry about that," Edward said and wondered what was wrong with Tyler Swan. All he seemed to care about what was other people thought about him.

_I really hope I won't have much to do with him. Maybe he had something contagious._

MaoC

The week before the wedding was ….crazy. There was simply no other way to describe the insanity that took place. Edward thought his mother and sister were just seconds away from a mental breakdown and Bella's family was making him want to run away and never come back. Tyler tried to impress Edward, which only made him wary of his new brother-in-law and Renée and Lauren were always trying touch him. Which wasn't awkward at all, no, of course not. The way they talked, one would believe, it was their wedding and not Bella's and the more he saw of the preparations, the more he believed that no one had asked Bella. Everything was expensive, beautiful, over-the-top. The Bella Edward had gotten to know wouldn't want such a huge wedding. Edward himself hadn't been involved much but he had intervened at some points. The menu for example. The food would have put any first class restaurant to shame, no doubt, but Edward wanted something filling on his plate and not these small courses where you had to search your food and still felt hungry after you were done. Not to mention that Edward wouldn't put it past his brother to order some pizza, just so he wouldn't be hungry.

Edward sat in the tea room at his grandparents mansion two days before the great event and watched the preparations, while he hoped to God that everyone would leave him alone. He had done everything he'd needed to do. Jasper had the rings, the bouquets were ordered and his suit fitted. Oh, and the house was nearly done. His apartment was cleared out and his stuff moved to his new house. Just like his mom had promised, they would be able to move in as soon as they returned from Shanghai.

"Absolutely ridiculous," his Nana muttered as she watched Alice and Renée trying to find the right spot for a huge flower arrangement. "It's like we're hosting a royal wedding."

Edward tried to hide his smile behind his teacup. "Don't you know, Nana? We are like the royal family of America."

"Ridiculous, like I said," she snorted. "I'm starting to regret this arrangement. Isabella is the only sane and decent person of the whole family. Not that that is surprising. Helen and Geoffrey are snobs."

That caught Edward's interest. Not once had his Pop or someone else explained why they had chosen Bella and not someone else. "If you didn't like the Swan's, why did you arrange this marriage. There haven't been such arrangements for a very long time. At least in our family."

Elizabeth Cullen turned her sharp eyes to her grandson and studied him. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'm going to tell you. Soon, but not isn't the right time. Perhaps you'll find it out yourself before then."

"Nana!"

Elizabeth chuckled at Edward's groan. "You're right, neither Ed nor I like the Swans very much. We chose Isabella and not her family. They're sadly part of the package, but I don't think we'll be seeing much of them. You're bride doesn't seem to have a close bond to them."

Edward didn't understand what his Nana was talking about but he also knew that he couldn't make her talk if she didn't want to. "Okay, I'm going to be patient. I thought I would hate Bella but I enjoy her company. As much as I hate to admit it, Pop selected a great woman. I like Bella."

It could have been the light, but Edward thought he saw a smug smile on his grandmothers face. Before he could ask her though, he was interrupted by Alice' demand to come out and look at the tent.

"Edward, Edward! We're nearly done with the tent. What do you say?" Alice asked as she presented him her work.

"Perfect, Alice. A professional wouldn't have been able to do a better job," Edward complimented her and was rewarded with a radiant smile. He hadn't exaggerated though, the whole mansion and the garden looked amazing but the tent, where they would celebrate, was an absolute masterpiece. Everything was white, light green and soft pink. From ceiling hung several crystal chandeliers and one side of the tent was left open so that you could see the dance floor and the musicians who would be playing.

"Thanks, Edward. We've checked the weather forecast. It shouldn't rain and the sun is going to shine. We won't even need any heaters as it should be pretty warm. Everything is going like we planned it. You won't have to worry about anything."

Edward laughed at his sisters enthusiasm. Alice loved weddings and if she weren't certain that she would work for _Cullen Furniture_, she could work as a wedding planner.

"Edward! I haven't seen you there," Renée Swan said as the approached them. Only his good manners stopped Edward from grimacing. "I see Alice has shown you the tent. Everything is superb. The wedding will be worthy of a Cullen. It's the social event of the year. The media are anxious to see the new Mr and Mrs Cullen. You wouldn't believe how many people tried to contact us. Many of our friends are jealous that our Isabella will be your wife." It was clear that Renée loved the attention the wedding brought, while Edward hated it. He'd lost track of all the newspapers and magazines who'd wanted an interview with him and/or Bella. He'd declined every inquiry but that didn't mean they hadn't gotten some pictures of them and published their own stories. Not that Edward cared. His private life was just that, private and he didn't see the need to share it with the public anymore than he had to.

"Hm" was Edward's answer because he didn't know what else to say, but Renée wasn't deterred by his non-answer. She continued to talk to him, or rather at him, even though he showed little to no interest. Lauren soon joined them and used the opportunity to touch him whenever she could, which was too often in Edward's opinion. He didn't like Lauren one bit and couldn't understand why Renée seemed to favor Lauren more than her own daughter. Bella was, if one were to ask him, smarter, more beautiful and had definitely done more with her life than just being someone's wife. The Swans didn't seem to think that Bella's business was something to be proud of.

_I'm going to marry a family of lunatics._

MaoC

"My son, you're looking so handsome," Esme said with a pride filled voice while she tried to suppress the tears.

Today was the great day. Today Edward would marry Isabella Marie Swan and he wasn't dreading it. In fact, he was pretty okay with it. She was a lovely woman and he knew they would make a great couple. And he couldn't wait for the honeymoon. He seriously needed a break. Tanya had been a real piece of work these last few days. She'd been calling him nearly every hour and wanted him to visit her or to talk to her. Never before had she been this exhausting. It had been Tanya, who'd made it clear from the very beginning that she didn't want to marry and have kids. He didn't know why she was being so clingy now. Tanya had known that he would eventually marry. _God, this sucks!_

The day was was only a few hours old and Edward was already stressed. Alice was running around like a chicken without a head while she was getting the last things done. Most of the guests were already there and just as Alice had predicted the weather was perfect. It was just a matter of minutes before Edward would have to go out there and wait for his bride at the end of the aisle.

"Thanks, mom," Edward mumbled. He felt a little uncomfortable at his mothers emotional display. Every time she saw him, she nearly cried.

One last check with mirror confirmed that he was ready. He wore a black morning coat with a light gray vest and ascot and dark gray stripped dress pants. Edward had to admit that he looked incredible good.

"Edward," Jasper called him and pointed at the clock. "It's time. Alice told me that everything is ready and Bella is also on time."

_Fuck! It's time. I'm getting married. I'm not ready to become a husband. Why have I agreed to this nonsense. I think I'm going to be sick...Okay, deep breaths. In...and out. In...and out. No no _

Before he could freak out anymore, he took a deep breath and looked at his parents, Jasper and Emmett. "Okay, let's go."

Together they made their way through the house before first his parents and then Edward with his groomsmen walked outside. Everyone turned to watch him but Edward blocked them out. Slowly, they strode down the aisle before they took places.

And waited for the bride and her entourage.

.

.

.

**Well? How did like?**

**Next chapter there will be the wedding! With a few surprises. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts. If I could, I would give you muffins.**

**Love, Nini**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Bella, it's time to wake up," a soft voice woke Bella on the day of her wedding. Reluctant she opened one eye and was greeted by the sight of Elizabeth Cullen, sorry, _Nana_, who carried a tall glass of milk and a plate with two blueberry muffins. "Hello there, sweetheart, how was your night?"

"Great. I had a great night and the service here is amazing," Bella said as she left the really comfortable bed.

Bella had spend her last night before the wedding at Cullen Mansion. The wedding would be at 11 o'clock and Nana had offered Bella and her bridesmaids to stay at the mansion, so that they could sleep a little longer and didn't need to hurry that much. Bella, who'd immediately loved Nana after meeting her, had loved the idea, as had the others, so they'd all spent last night watching movies and eating too much sweets.

"The others are already up, but don't hurry. Eat your muffin and drink your milk. Francine, your hair- and make-up stylist is going to be here in an hour. Your bridesmaids are getting ready in their own rooms and are coming up here at some point," Nana said and turned around to let Bella have some time alone. "Oh, your mother had to take care of a dress emergency, so she won't be here for quiet some time." With a last smile, that told Bella the old woman had something to do with the emergency, Elizabeth left the room.

_That woman may be old but she's a little devil. I should be really thankful that she seems to like me._

Bella took her time to eat and get ready for the meeting with Francine. Angela and Jane called and wished her a good morning before they had to get dressed. Before long a knock announced the famous hair- and make-up stylist, who was ready to make Bella the most beautiful bride of the century.

"Good morning, Miss Bella. It's a wonderful day to get married. I should tell you that neither your mother nor your sister-in-law are going to be here for the styling. I only met them once and they talk too much for my taste," Francine said with a bright smile as she led Bella to the dressing table.

"Oh really?" Bella asked and didn't even attempt so stop her growing smile. She really had to thank Jane and Elizabeth because she just knew that those two were responsible for choosing such an amazing stylist and keeping her family away.

Francine was a genius. She knew exactly what made Bella look good and didn't want to make her someone she simply wasn't. _Less is more_ was her motto, especially because this was a midday wedding and not an evening wedding. Bella's hair was styled in a simple but elegant bun. The bun was also very practical for when Edward and Bella would leave for their honeymoon as there wouldn't be too much hairspray in her hair and she could undo the hairdo herself. The focus of the make-up were the eyes. Francine used eye liner and lots of mascara that made Bella's eyelashes look longer and fuller. A little blush and a lipstick in a nude tone were everything else she used on Bella, besides some foundation. Bella had to admit that she looked really beautiful and not like some caricature of herself.

"Perfect," Francine whispered as she looked at her work. "You're absolutely beautiful. You make my work ridiculously easy."

"Thanks, Francine. You're really amazingly talented."

"Knock, knock" came from the door and her bridesmaids entered the room and Alice carried a huge basket with the bouquets. The girls wore long strapless dresses in light green that were rather simple but very beautiful.

"Oh, Bella you look so beautiful. Edward is such a lucky bastard," Rosalie said as soon as she saw Bella.

"You look pretty amazing yourself. You all look really beautiful," Bella complimented and looked at them all with a huge smile. Her bridesmaids were really amazing. Her happy mood was disturbed by the entrance of her mother.

"Isabella, you look pretty, but don't you think you should wear a little more make-up. Your face looks a little plain."

_That's my mother. She would die, if she didn't have something to complain about._

Francine seemed to be a little miffed that Renée was criticizing her work. "Miss Bella is a natural beauty. She doesn't need much make-up. Women spent millions of dollars to have a skin like hers."

Renée looked shocked that Francine was contradicting her. "Well, it's too late to change the make-up now anyway. The wedding is supposed to start in less than an hour and the dress is beautiful enough to make up for Bella's plainness. I take it these are the flowers, Alice?"

Alice looked disturbed by Renée's comments but she pulled herself together and smiled at her. "Yes. Edward chose them. White roses and a little green."

Edward had proven that he had great taste with his flower choice. Big white roses white a touch of pink, green leaves and a few grasses. Bella's bouquet was, of course, the biggest and her bridesmaids would carry smaller versions of hers.

"Okay, now it's time for Bella to get dressed. Everyone but Bella, Angela and myself are leaving. Oh, and Francine is, of course, also staying," Jane announced and ushered everyone out. Most complied but Renée and Lauren wanted to stay. But Jane wouldn't be Jane, if she didn't know how to get rid of them. Pretending to bring Bella a carafe of water, she walked around them and (_oops, I'm so sorry) _tripped and drenched both Lauren and Renée.

"Aah! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh no, look at my dress!"

Jane was the picture of innocence. "I'm so sorry. You should hurry and dry your outfits. You wouldn't want to be late on Bella's wedding," she simpered and guided them out of the room and locked it as soon as the door was closed. "Now that that is taken care of, we can get Bella into her dress."

For one moment the other three women were quiet because they burst out laughing.

"Jane, you are simply amazing. You're unique," Bella said once she'd managed to calm down.

Jane didn't look impressed and simply said, "Of course, I am."

Angela snorted at that. "Shouldn't we get Bella into her dress?"

"Right you are, Angela. Will you take the monster of a dress and get it out of here?"

Francine looked a tittle confused, which wasn't really surprising, and Bella took pity on her and explained their plan. "The dress, I should be wearing, isn't the one I want. My mother made me chose it but I'm no longer willing to do as she wants. Angela will take the first dress and hide it, so that I have to marry in my dress or naked."

Impressed, Francine nodded. "You three are really sneaky. I like it and now show me the dress."

Angele complied and got the wedding dress out of the closet and showed it the curious stylist.

"OH MY GOODNESS! That dress is ...wow! I mean it's a beautiful dress but so not your style. Who the fuck sold you this? You're way too small and slim for such a voluminous gown. You would drown in it. This dress in an absolute no. Go, hide it, girlie!" Francine said with huge eyes and Angela took the dress and flitted out of the room.

"And this is Bella's dress," Jane announced and opened the garment bag.

"Ooh! Now that is something else entirely. Well, get dressed," Francine said and sat down to wait to do her last duty.

Carefully, Jane helped Bella into her dress and her shoes. Angela, who had returned, handed Bella the garter and Francine, who had quietly watched the friends as they worked, now stepped closer and fastened the long veil at the top of the bun. Once that was done they took a step back and admired the bride. Bella turned a little and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh," Bella whispered and could do nothing but stare. She looked ….beautiful. Elegant, tall and beautiful. The flared wedding dress had an off-the shoulder neckline and was made of Chantilly lace. A white and silver beaded grosgrain belt hugged Bella's waits and ended in a bow at her back. The straight underskirt was covered by a wider tulle over skirt with yet more Chantilly lace appliqués. The dress had a wonderful lace train and came with a tulle jacket that Bella could wear at the reception. The veil was really long and had the same lace applications as the dress. The moment Bella'd seen the dress, she'd known that this was her dress and that she wouldn't wear anything else.

"This is your dress," Angela said and smiled at her best friend. "I'm sure this marriage will work. One way or the other."

_Yes, Angela. Somehow I believe that, too._

"Fuck, baby. You look like a vision. If I were a lesbian, I would take you and never let you go."

Bella giggled at that and heard someone knocking at the door. "Why is the door locked? Bella?" Alice asked. "It's time. The bridesmaids and your parents are waiting for you in the tearoom."

"We're coming! Tell Renée that she should take her seat," Bella called and hoped her mother would listen. She didn't want to deal with her before the wedding.

"Okay."

MaoC

A few minutes after Francine had told them she would stay until the pictures were taken and the girls had had a very emotional group hug, they made their way to the tearoom from which they would leave the house.

Bella wore an excited smile on her face, which she couldn't and wouldn't hide. Sure, this marriage wasn't based on love but now that she'd gotten to know Edward, she had to admit that she could do a lot worse. Edward looked like a young god, was smart and charming and somehow they'd just _clicked_. Not to forget that this marriage would finally free her from her horrible family, as the Cullens were more powerful in every way and were well known for their protectiveness, and that alone was nearly reason enough to marry Edward Cullen. She couldn't wait to see the faces of her family!

As Bella entered the room, she was greeted by the surprised shouts of Lauren and Alice.

"Bella! What are you wearing?"

"Oh, you're wearing a different dress."

Alice looked shocked and also a little hurt, so Bella hurried to her and looked her in the eyes. "Alice, the dress was really beautiful but really not my style. I never wanted to hurt you and I promise I'll explain later, okay?"

For one moment, Alice frowned but then she smiled and Bella knew her new sister wasn't too put-out with her. "Okay, now let's get you married."

Before anyone could say anything else, Bella gave Jane the signal to tell the musicians that they were ready. Soft music reached the room and everyone got in position, Lauren rather grudgingly. Rosalie winked at Bella as she passed her. Apparently, she found the situation funny. And then the doors were opened and the bridesmaids slowly walked towards the minister. Jane was the last to leave and before she walked outside she turned around and hugged Bella fiercely. "Enjoy your day and don't think too much. I have a good feeling about this. And should he act like an asshole, sent him to me and I'll give him a good spanking."

_I'm sure you will. Everything kinky is your thing._

With an evil smile, she once again turned around and left Bella and her father alone. Bella didn't expect some heartfelt words or emotional gestures, so she wasn't overly surprised by Charlie Swans words.

"Why did you wear a different dress? You're mother told everyone which designer you were supposed to be wearing. She'll be embarrassed. Couldn't you at least for once do as you're told?"

Once these words would have bothered her but she'd grown and was stronger now. She knew that her new family liked her, even if they were a little overbearing.

"Shut up, father. This is my wedding and I'm wearing the dress I want. Suck it up!"

Bella heard her father taking a deep breath, most likely to control his emotions, but she didn't give him a chance to answer. "Come on, it's our turn," Bella said and let her father pull her hand through his arm and together they walked towards the guests.

The gardens of Cullen Mansion were beautiful. Everything was green and there were hundreds of blooming flowers but the best part of the gardens were the part where the guests were sitting. Nearly twenty Japanese cherry trees formed an alley where Bella and her father were walking through, while the guests sat under the pink blooming branches. The many guests admired and marveled the beautiful bride but Bella didn't pay any attention to them. She was looking at her groom. Edward looked handsome and elegant as he gazed at her with a gentle smile, which she answered with one of her own. Two months ago she wouldn't have believed that she would be genuinely smiling, but she did. And suddenly it didn't matter anymore what her family thought or what kind of faces they were making.

When they reached the end of the aisle Charlie put Bella's hand in Edward's and he kissed it gently before they both turned to the minister. The ceremony was beautiful and everything one could wish for. The vows were traditional but groom and bride meant it when they said _I do. _And then it was time for the most anticipated words from the minister.

"Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

Suddenly, Bella had butterflies flying in the stomach and her heart was racing. Edward cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her for the very first time.

Bella forgot that over a hundred guests and family members were watching them as she deepened the kiss. His lips were strong and soft at the same time and ignited a fire deep within her. Edward pulled her closer to him and hummed before a discrete cough made them aware that they were giving their guests quiet a show. The green eyes of her groom were burning as he reluctantly broke the kiss. Bella on her part blushed but the huge smile wouldn't leave her face.

_Dear God, he kisses like he was born to do just that and I want to continue. Badly. _

MaoC

Eward watched Bella as they both received the congratulations of their guests and was once again overwhelmed by her beauty. Never had he seen a more beautiful bride or woman. Bella's wedding dress wasn't how he'd imagined it. Alice had talked about wide skirts and a gown style but this dress wasn't anything like the dress his sister had described. And he was happy about it. Edward never liked the huge wedding dresses some women wore and often thought they should have chosen a different dress. His bride, no, his _wife _looked absolutely breathtaking, _literally_, in her attire and the smile on her lips perfected the picture.

Her lips.

Edward could still taste Bella on his lips and feel her body close to his own. This kiss had been like no kiss ever before. It had made him ache for more. More of her full lips, more of her soft skin and more of her shapely body. Never had he been this affected by a simple kiss.

_Simple? Boy, stop lying to yourself. There was nothing simple about that kiss. _

But Edward didn't have time to think about his physical reaction to his newly wedded wife as the photographer was calling. At first there were the pictures with the family and Edward noticed that the Swans looked a little angry under their smiles. He had no idea why they would look like that and Bella didn't seem to care as she continued to smile like nothing could ruin her day. Edward would ask her later about her family's strange behavior, but now wasn't the time. After the family pictures were done, they took pictures with the bridesmaids and the groomsmen and many many other combinations. And soon it was only the two of them. Sven, the photographer, did a great job and didn't stop at the classical pictures. Edward jumped over a bench, on which Bella was sitting, he carried her, and and and. After nearly two hours they were finished and Edward was starving. And he wasn't the only one.

"If I don't get something to eat in the next 30 minutes, something really horrible is going to happen. And I'm thirsty," Bella groaned as they made they way towards the tent where the guests were already waiting for them.

"Don't worry. Food should be on the table in ..oh 15 minutes, I think. But before we go in there I have a question. Why is your family behaving so ...strange?"

"That's normal for them" was Bella's curt answer.

"That's not what I mean. They're acting like something is ..wrong?" It sounded more like a question but Edward wasn't sure how he should explain his observation, but Bella seemed to get what he wanted to ask. A little evil snicker escaped her but her smile only widened.

"You're right, something went wrong. I'm not wearing the dress they wanted me to wear and now they feel affronted. You have to understand that no one ever asked me what I wanted and now I'm done with being the good girl. The dress was simply too much for me. I made a picture of it, which I'll show you later but now we have a celebration to attend."

The applause that followed their entrance was nearly deafening, but they just smiled and sat down and a few minutes later the starter was served. The food was delicious and Edward was happy to have interfered. He enjoyed himself and talked with his family and the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Bella herself clearly enjoyed the food and nearly eat as much as Emmett, which was quiet a feat. Renée didn't approve and said so.

"Isabella, please, show some restraint."

Bella swallowed before she turned to her mother and told her with a huge smile on her face to mind her own business.

"Isabella!" Renée reprimanded her daughter and fought to keep her expression under control. "Show some respect. I'm your mother!"

"Regrettably," Bella answered in an uninterested voice and turned to Edward, who had to cough to hide his amusement. "Your food selection is great. I was afraid, I would have to eat haute cuisine or something like that." And with that Renée was dismissed.

_Wow! What happened to my sweet and nice Bella? The kitty is showing her claws._

The rest of the dinner was spent eating and talking, and watching Bella enjoying her meal, at least Edward did that. After the tables were cleared, it was time for the first dance and Edward looked forward to hold Bella in his arms again. Not that anyone would ever know it. Most of the guests went outside to watch the first dance, which made Bella really nervous. She bit her lip and get glancing at her feet.

"Bella, it's just some dancing. Nothing to worry about," Edward tried to reassure her. Bella mumbled something under her breath which he didn't understand. "Could you repeat that, please? I didn't understand a thing."

"I said, I can't dance. Especially not on this dress. I'm going to fall and embarrass myself," Bella whispered and once again blushed.

Oh yeah, Edward could definitely see that happen but he would prevent it. "Don't worry. I know how to dance. I won't let you down, promise," he said and led the blushing bride onto the dance floor. With one hand he held one of her smaller ones, while his other hand laid on her back. When the violins started playing, he began to move them over the floor. Bella looked down to watch her feet but Edward nudged her head with his nose. "Don't look down. Keep your eyes one mine and let me lead." Bella nodded and kept her eyes on his as they glided over the dance floor. They could hear the soft voices of the guests as they talked about the beautiful and happy couple and how in love they were. Edward found it interesting that they were comfortable enough with each other now that they looked like they were in love. Bella, who had obviously heard it, too, was smiling and shaking her head a little, but they didn't stop dancing. When the song ended, Edward kissed her forehead and led Bella to her father. He felt Bella stiffening as they neared the Swans but she did nothing to stop her father from claiming his father-daughter-dance. The atmosphere around Bella and her father was cold and again Edward wondered what kind of family they were. But he had a mother that wanted to dance with her oldest child. Esme had made sure that everyone of her children knew how to dance and had taught them herself. These lessons were a cherished memory for everyone of the Cullen children because they could witness the love between their parents when they performed a dance for their kids. After his mother was satisfied he danced with nearly every female of his family but soon he returned to his wife. Bella shared her experience of dancing with the male Cullens and announced that Emmett had told her some very interesting, which meant embarrassing, stories about him, for which he would take revenge, but not today.

MaoC

The reception was perfect and both Edward and Bella had a lot of fun. Every tradition was met. The cutting of cake, the throwing of the bouquet and the garter, which made Bella blush fiercely. They had such a great time that Bella didn't realize it was time for them to change their attire and hadn't Alice interrupted them they would have been late for their flight.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but you both have to change or you will be late. The plane is scheduled to leave in two hours," Alice said and smiled at them apologizing before she grabbed the bride and dragged her into the house.

Even though Alice wanted Bella to look beautiful and elegant, she had to admit that comfort was more important during such a long flight. Grudgingly, she handed Bella a pair of white leggings and a long royal blue shirt.

Bella watched Alice and couldn't help but wonder why Alice was so happy about the marriage. She knew Edward's _mistress _and was aware that the marriage was arranged. Bella was also certain that Alice was friends with the woman.

_Well, why not simply ask her now_?

"Alice, why are you so happy about this wedding? Aren't you friends with Edward's umm." Well, what should she call her now. In her head she called her the mistress but the word wasn't appropriate in this situation.

Alice' hands faltered as she put the wedding dress away but she turned around and looked Bella straight in the eyes. "Yes, that must seem bewildering to you. I _am_ friends with her and I respect your decision not to want to hear anything about her but I'm trying to explain my behavior. I like 's fun to be around. We have a great time shopping and partying. I know Edward also has fun times with her, but their relationship is shallow. Most of relationships in our family are rather intense. Take my parents for example. Thirty-one years of marriage and their love is still strong. They can't stand to be parted from each other. Emmett's and my grandparent's relationships are similar and I've been in love with the same person since I understood what love was." She sounded a little sad and I knew immediately who she was talking about.

"You're talking about Jasper, right?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Jasper is stubborn and believes his best friends little sister should be off limits, even though neither Edward nor Emmett would mind. But that's not important now. As I said, I like her but I also know that she isn't the right woman for my brother. At first I was shocked about your marriage but the moment I saw you two together I had vision and I knew you were the right one. Call me crazy if you want, you wouldn't be the first, but let me tell you, that I'm rarely wrong in these things." Alice sounded so certain that Bella simply had to believe her. "Dear Lord, look at the time I'm sure that Edward is already waiting for you. Come on, let's go!" Alice said and pushed Bella out of the room.

As Alice had predicted was Edward waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He seemed surprised by Bella's outfit. "Alice, this outfit is great and perfect for traveling. What happened to you? Did you hit your head?"

Alice did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out, which Edward acknowledged with a loud laughter. "Are you ready to face the crowds, Mrs Cullen?" Edward asked Bella as he reached for her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mr Cullen. Let's go."

Alice waited until they were ready before she opened the wooden front doors. Loud clapping and cheers greeted their ears and the guests threw glitter at them. Edward's parents were the first to say goodbye and Esme hugged and kissed them while happy tears were running down her face. While Edward was preoccupied with his father, Esme whispered, "I'm happy to have you as my daughter, Bella, and I'm sure you two will be happy, even if it won't be easy."

_Everyone seems to be so sure that we're going to work. I hope they're right._

And then Bella's mother threw herself at Bella, crying fake happy tears. "Isabella, I'm so happy of you. Edward will be a good husband to you. Oh my, I'm so proud of you, my little baby. All grown up and married. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

_And the Oscar for the for the worst actress goes to...Renée Swan!_

With great effort, Bella managed not to grimace and to give her mother a small smile. They both knew that Renée had never been proud of Bella but there was no need to say it and Bella wasn't going to let her stupid mother ruin her mood. Somehow Bella managed to get past her family without talking to them. Edward was already at the limo waiting for her. Before she got into the car she turned around and faced the guests one last time and waved goodbye. The chauffeur closed the door after Edward had gotten in and then they were on their way to Shanghai.

"Well, Mrs Cullen, did you enjoy the wedding of the decade?" Edward asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yes, I did. Alice and Esme did a great job and I'm sure they did an even better job stopping Renée and Lauren from making it into an spectacle."

Edward's snort told Bella that he totally agreed with her. The drive to the airport was calm and after the security checks there done they could enter the private jet of Cullen 's family was rich but they didn't have enough money to buy their own jet. Not even close to. But Bella had to admit that such a luxury had its perks. The seats there incredible comfortable and there was more than enough space. Oh, and a bedroom and a bathroom. And everything looked very stylish. Secretly, she wondered who had designed the interior. Bella was surprised to see that their chauffeur was also flying with them. Confused, she turned to Edward and asked why that was.

Edward seemed confused at first and then apologetic. "I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot to introduce you to Garrett. He's part of our security team and works for me. Whenever I'm leaving the country he comes with me. At home he's not always around but you're going to see him very often. His wife Kate works also for me. I know you don't want much staff at the house, but you agreed to a housekeeper and this is her job."

Yes, Bella thought, she had agreed to this. The house and the garden were too huge to manage them on their own. She'd met Kate already when they'd moved everything into their new home. She was a nice woman in her thirties, but what Bella hadn't known was that she was married to Edward's bodyguard. They needed to work on their communication. But that had could wait until they returned. They had a honeymoon to look forward to and Bella was very excited to explore Shanghai.

The flight attendant brought them two glasses of champagne after they'd reached their final height. Edward looked Bella deep in the eyes and smiled before he spoke.

"To us. To a breathtaking bride and a passable groom. And to an interesting marriage."

_Oh yes, my dear husband, this marriage if going to be _very _interesting. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**There! That was the wedding! I hope you enjoyed it. Bella's dress is from Pronovias and is called _Urtiaga_.**

**The next chapter will be their honeymoon. Things are going to become a lot more intense for our two sweethearts. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and alerts. **

**Love, Nini.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my freaking GOD! This place is huge!" Bella creamed as the explored their suite at the _ Mandarin Oriental Hotel_ in Pudong. She looked like a small child the way she ran from room to room, but Edward enjoyed her obvious pleasure. They had only slept three hours during the flight because they would arrive late at night. Edward, who had suffered from jetlag more than once, knew it was better to adjust fast to the local time and now they were both tired and couldn't wait to go to bed, well after Bella was done with her excursion.

The Presidential Suite was tasteful decorated and had everything one could ask for. And they had separate bedrooms. Garrett, who had made sure that their luggage had gotten to their room before he'd retired, stayed in a room next to their suite, so that he could react quickly should they need him. Edward looked up as he heard Bella's soft footsteps and saw that she was ready with her tour.

"Everything to your satisfaction, Mrs Cullen?" Edward asked and knew very well that Bella didn't need all the space and luxury but she would enjoy it.

"Are you kidding me? This suite is incredible. Do I even want to know how much it costs?" Bella said smiling.

Edward pretended to think for a moment before he shook his head. "No, you don't. Just enjoy it. I think we should go to bed now and tomorrow you can start exploring the city. I'm having a meeting with our partners and merchants at 10 am. I made sure that your cellphone works here, so should you need me, you'll be able to call. Oh and here is Garret's number and the number of the hotel," Edward explained and handed Bella a little card with the important numbers.

With a wry smile, Bella thought of the new accessories that had come with her new name. During the flight Edward had handed her a brand new cellphone and a credit card. It didn't matter that Bella didn't want them and that she'd reminded him of the prenup. Edward wanted Bella to have them and she quickly realized that he was just as stubborn as she was, if not more.

"Good. Man, I'm tired. Will I see you tomorrow?" Bella looked uncertain but Edward wouldn't neglect Bella on their honeymoon. That would be unforgivable.

"Of course, we're going to dine together and maybe go out," Edward promised and saw Bella yawning. "Go to bed, Bella. Sleep well!" After a short kiss on the forehead Bella retreated to her bed room and Edward to his. The next few days would be exhausting but Edward looked forward to explore Shanghai with his wife.

MaoC

When Bella awoke the next morning, she felt great. Her bed was comfortable, as one should expect in a hotel this expensive, and the shower refreshed her, so she felt ready to go out there and do some sight-seeing. Edward was waiting for her with breakfast by the time she left her room. Once again she was overwhelmed by the size and decor of the suite and the handsomeness of her husband. Under a gray vest and matching pants he wore a white shirt and an emerald green tie. _Deep breaths, Bella!_ Overwhelming was also the food selection Edward had chosen. The table in the dining room was laden with pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, fresh fruits, coffee, tea and fresh juices. _Yum! _The loud growling of her stomach reminded Bella of her ravenous hunger and Edward had heard it too as he now looked quiet amused.

"Hungry, Bella? Its sounds like your stomach is about to claw its way out. Please, sit and eat something before that happens."

Bella blushed but refused to show it. "Ha ha, very funny, Edward. Of course, I'm hungry and now I'm going to eat all this good looking food. Alone." And then she put everything she wanted on her plate and started to eat without acknowledging her smirking husband, but she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her as she tasted the pancakes. "Mm, these are delicious! Did you try the pancakes?"

Edward chuckled at her behavior and took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, I did and I agree with you. The rest tastes just as good. I'm already done, because I have to leave in a few minutes. Garrett is going to drive me to my meeting and then he's going to return, so that you can go wherever you want. I should be done with work by three or four. Do you want to eat here or somewhere else?"

As much as Bella wanted to eat outside and taste some real Chinese food, she knew that Edward would be tired after he got back and they could go out another day. "No, Edward. We can try one of the restaurants here and enjoy a quiet evening. The flight was exhausting and the wedding even more, so we should take our honeymoon one day at a time. We're in no hurry."

A strange look crossed her husbands face but before she could decipher it, it was already gone. "Okay, do you have everything you need before I leave?" Edward asked and Bella was touched by his thoughtfulness. He always took care of everything. Bella could understand why Edward Sr. had named Edward his successor. He was thorough, smart and realistic but Bella didn't think that he was callous, as some great business men were, and for that she was grateful. Edward was simply a good man.

_Bella, you have to be really careful! This is the kind of man you could fall in love with._

"Yes, I have everything I could need. Passport, credit card, some cash, cellphone and my camera. And don't forget Garrett, who'll be near. Don't worry, Edward. Should something happen, I'll call you or Garrett." The opening of the front door ended their conversation and a few seconds later Garrett came into view. He was a good looking man with his lanky built and shoulder length hair but you wouldn't think he was a bodyguard. Edward had told her that Garrett was often underestimated but he was strong, smart and well versed in different martial arts. Bella guessed it worked in his favor more often than not. Today he wore dark gray pants and a white short sleeved shirt with a matching tie.

_Kate is one lucky woman. I bet he's an animal in the bedroom. ...Bella! Get you mind out of the gutter._

"Good Morning, Mr and Mrs Cullen. Sir, it's time to leave."

"I'm coming," Edward said and went to get his jacket and his brief case. "I wish you a great day, Bella. Enjoy yourself and make lots of pictures."

He kissed the top of her head as Bella wished him a successful day. Garrett promised to be back in an hour and then they were gone. Bella took her time and enjoyed every bit of her breakfast before she got her purse and looked around the suite. Yesterday night, she simply had been too tired to take everything in. The suite was awesome and Bella felt like a princess walking around the rooms. Back at home she'd bought a good traveler guide and researched what she wanted to visit. Her actual list was so long that she was certain, she wouldn't get to see everything but that didn't matter. She would enjoy herself and buy some nice souvenirs. A quick look at the clock told her that Garrett would he back in a few minutes. The only things left were a quick visit in the bathroom, to put a bottle of water and a few candies in her purse and then she was ready to go. Exactly one hour after he'd left, Garrett returned and together they left the hotel and drove through the busy streets of Shanghai.

Now that it was day, Bella was speechless by the size of the city. Bella knew big cities but not even New York or LA were that fucking huge. While Pudong was very recent , the other parts of the city were hundreds of years old and sometimes you saw it. And if Bella thought traffic in New York was bad, it was nothing compared to this insanity. Once she even saw how a woman on a bike was hit by a bus but no one seemed to care. Maybe because she wasn't hurt.

_At least I hope so._

Bella's destination for today was the historic part of Shanghai and even if she didn't want to admit it to Edward, she was happy that Garrett was with her. She didn't speak the language and had never been in Asia. That thought brought her back to Garrett and how little she knew about him, so she decided to ask a few questions.

"Garrett? How long have you been working for Edward?" Bella asked into the silence of the car.

Garrett looked at her through the review mirror and Bella knew that he was smiling. "I've been working for him for three years and two for his grandfather."

"That's pretty long considering that Edward isn't even thirty yet."

Garrett nodded. "True, but Mr Cullen has worked for the company since he was 18 in one way or the other. As soon as Mr Cullen Sr was sure that his grandson would be the new CEO, he appointed me to him. I like working for the Cullens, ma'am. They're good people and take good care of their employees. Few would willingly leave their job."

Bella thought about that for a moment and agreed with him. You never heard something bad about the working conditions and jobs at _Cullen Corp._ were in high demand. "What did you do before you became part of the security team?" Bella inquired and immediately realized that she was being nosy. "Sorry, you don't have to answer. It's none of my business."

"No worries, ma'am, but it is your business. It's my job to protect you two. Even though the Cullen family is very well liked, there are some who would wish them bad, but back to your question. I was a Marine for six years but my family needed me and so I quit."

To hear him saying these words as if it were a matter of course, impressed Bella. Not many people would change their life because they were needed at home. The men in her family would only do something like that, if they could gain something from it, but then again her family members were assholes.

MaoC

The Old Town was simply amazing. The architecture was great and Bella loved strolling through the different shops and looking at the displays, but the absolute highlight was the _Yu Garden._ Bella had never seen anything like this and she doubted you could find something similar out of China. The buildings were spectacular and not once did she put her camera away. She made over a hundred pictures and bought some gifts and souvenirs. A fan, a kimono, some special green tea and some cheap silk purses for the girls back at home. Garrett was good company. He knew a lot about history and never got tired of her drive to explore every inch of the garden. By the time Bella's stomach made itself known, it was after four and she decided it was time to return to the hotel.

On the drive back, Bella felt how exhausted she really was. Her feet hurt and she felt the dire need to shower. The town was very interesting but also very dirty. Bella decided to shower right after she stepped back into the suite. Her hunger could wait, her hygiene not. Twenty minutes into the drive, Edward called Garrett and asked him if they were back and if Garrett could fetch him.

"Mrs Cullen, do you want to return first or.."

"No, no. I'm coming with you to get him. That way I can see more of the city," Bella objected and Garrett passed on Bella's words and then they drove to Pudong. This part of the city was full of modern skyscrapers and even Bella who'd seen more than enough of them was surprised by their heights. The Shanghai Tower, which wasn't finished yet, the Shanghai World Financial Center and the Jin Mao Tower were some of the highest buildings in the world. And these were in one city. It was truly mind boggling. This part of Shanghai looked like it didn't belong to the rest. Nothing was older was three decades.

Edward waited for them at one of the skyscrapers. After they had collected him, Garrett drove them back to the hotel where Edward and Bella took a shower before it was time to eat. They chose the Yong Ti Tong Restaurant and eat some delicious Chinese dishes. Edward's day had been productive and he and his partners had made good process but Edward wanted to hear everything about Bella's first day in Shanghai. Bella promised to show him the photos she'd made as soon as they were back in their suite. Of course, Edward had brought his laptop and Bella planned to use it.

Nearly two hours later everything was ready. The computer was set up and they had enough to drink and snack. Both had decided it would be more comfortable to change inti their nightclothes. Bella chose to wear a huge t-shirt and just some panties. The t-shirt ended mid tight so everything was covered.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's look at my pictures," Bella announced as she exited her bedroom. Edward, who wore a white tank top and pajama pants, looked up as he heard her and promptly chocked on his coke as he saw her. His wife didn't notice that Edward looked like someone had hit him with a frying pan.

Discreetly, he adjusted himself. "Okay, let's do it," he croaked and sat down next to her on the couch. Soon they were caught up in Bella's narration. Edward enjoyed listening to Bella as she told him about the garden and the Old Town.

"Not one path was straight! At first I thought it was strange but then Garrett explained to me that the old Chinese believed ghosts could only move straight forward. The criss-cross design was some kind of protection against ghosts. It's fascinating, isn't it? And here is the the head of the dragon that runs on top of the wall."

"You seem to have had a great day if the number of photos are anything to go buy," Edward chuckled after Bella had shown him her souvenirs.

"I had. Everything here is so different and exciting. I'm glad we went here and when you're done with business we can visit some places together. I thought we could go to Hangzhou or Suzhou for a day. These places are supposed to be very popular with tourists." Bella looked excited at the thought of making some trips to the vicinity.

"We'll do that. I'm going to talk to Garrett tomorrow and ask him to organize these trips. What are you planning for tomorrow?"

Bella thought for a moment because she wasn't certain what she wanted to do next. "I think I'll visit the Shanghai-Museum and umm the Shanghai Urban Planning Exhibition Center. They're both at People's Square, so it fits."

Edward nodded. "Sounds good. I'll be stuck with business until late afternoon it seems but I'm going to call you at some point. Garrett won't be able to go with you tomorrow but one of the hotel's chauffeurs is going to drive you wherever you want. All yo need to do is call the reception or go there."

Bella gave him an indulgent smile and shook her head. "I appreciate you taking care of things but I'm able go places myself or organize a taxi. It's unnecessary for me to have someone drive me around."

Before she'd even finished her sentence, Edward was already shaking his head. "This city is huge and you're alone. Please, for my peace of mind, take the limo and the chauffeur. That way I won't have to worry about you getting lost," he said and looked really troubled. Bella thought he was crazy but agreed none the less. As much as she wanted to explore the city on her own, reading maps was not one of her strong traits.

"Edward," Bella murmured and squeezed the hand closest to her. "I promise I'll be careful. Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?" The last words were said teasingly and Edward ran a hand through his unruly locks.

"Maybe, perhaps...yes! Emmett always calls me Worryward, but I've always worried too much. Even before Pop made me CEO, I had lots of responsibilities and that made me want to take care of everything and control things. I'm a control-freak, sorry," Edward admitted with a sheepish smile that made him look younger and a lot hotter.

_Alarm! Alarm! Panties are melting._

_Damn, that man_, Bella thought and tried, and failed, to keep her heartbeat under control. That was one of the drawbacks when you where married to one of the sexiest man of the US. You were in constant danger of wet panties and an overactive libido. Luckily, Bella had a few very helpful toys, thanks to her friends, which could help her scratch that itch.

Edward and Bella stayed on the couch for a few hours and watched NCIS before they went to bed.

The next day began much like the last. Edward and Bella eat breakfast together before they both left to their own destination. Edward would meet with a few merchants and his partners to look at some fabrics for their new furniture line. The fabrics that had been sent to Boston had been not what _Cullen Furniture _had wanted and had been of the wrong quality and now Edward had to chose new ones. This problem had delayed the release for several weeks and had made some of their customers very unhappy.

And while Edward was dealing with his business problems, Bella visited the Urban Exhibition Center. The building was filled with miniature models of historic places and new ones, but the best part was the model of the whole town. Everything was there. Bella found their hotel, the Old Town and the garden and the airport. She felt like a child as she walked around it and took pictures. The different exhibitions were just a bonus. At 1 pm she left the building and got some lunch before she entered the museum, which was designed in the shape of an ancient bronze cooking vessel. When she paid the entrance fee, she also got an electronic museums guide. Visiting a museum in Shanghai was different to a visit in the US. People were walking around with cameras and filmed or made pictures. And no one seemed to care.

_Well, if that is the case, than I can do it, too._

Bella visited every room on each floor and documented her favorite ceramics, statues, jade figurines and calligraphy pieces. The most ...disturbing exhibit was an antic gold mirror with a swastika. Most people would look at this symbol and think of WW II and the Nazis, but the symbol was much older and the Nazis had just abused it. Bella thought the history behind the symbol was very interesting and made a few more pictures of it to show them Edward. But the room Bella loved the most, was the room with the calligraphy pieces and paintings. The room itself was mostly dark and only if you stood in front of a exhibit would the light switch on. It was also the only room where you weren't allowed to make pictures. Well, at least not with a flash light.

Bella had just left the building when she heard someone calling. "Hey, miss! Wait a moment, please."

Startled Bella turned around and saw that a young Chinese man was walking towards her. "Can I help you?" Bella asked and looked at him and the group of people who were obviously with him. They weren't all Chinese as some had blond or light brown hair.

The young man, who Bella estimated to be in his mid twenties, smiled at her and bowed a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My friends and I saw you at the museum and we have a little bet going. I think that you're from Europe but the girls think you're an American girl. So where are you from?"

"I'm from Boston. USA. Sorry, but you lost that bet," Bella said with as teasing smile.

"That's too bad. I'm Chen. Me and my friends are students at the University here in Shanghai. We want to sit by the fountains for a bit. Would you like to join us?" He looked eager for her to join them and his friends, who had heard his invitation, were nodding and asking her to to please stay for a bit. Bella couldn't see the harm in spending some time with them in a local park and so she agreed.

Chen and his friends were very nice and their English was very good, which Bella commented on. Some of Chen's friends were exchange students from Europe. The group talked about the different cultures, movies, music and books. Bella noticed that Chen was very attentive toward her and asked her lots of questions and realized very quickly that the bet had only been a pretext to talk to her. Jane called her oblivious, but even she knew Chen was flirting with her. It made her a little uncomfortable but he wasn't too pushy, so she could ignore it and still enjoy herself.

At some point Garrett called her to ask when she wanted to come back, because Edward had ordered a table at a nice restaurant. Bella was surprised that Edward was already done for the day but told Garrett she would be ready in one hour and someone could get her then.

Soon the conversation between Chen and his friends turned towards a topic which Bella really didn't want to discuss. As it turned out, one of the man, Ahn, worked for Edward's partners and his boss was very unhappy because Edward had to come to Shanghai because of the problems with the fabrics. Bella tried to keep from blushing but she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"My boss is super pissed because Mr. Fucking Cullen wasn't satisfied. Something went wrong with the order. Wrong color, or something like that. I didn't see a problem but Edward Cullen refused to keep the fabrics, stupid prick, and now we have to work overtime." Ahn looked really mad as he said that and spit onto the ground. The others were sympathetic towards him.

"That's so mean. These foreign business men think they can demand everything."

"So true. If they're not happy with the results, they should be more detailed. That's not that hard."

"Well, Edward Cullen is one of the most successful business men under thirty. He became CEO of _Cullen Corp. _just a few months ago," Chen said and looked like he couldn't decide if he was more envious or impressed.

"Well, it was easy for him to be successful. His family has money, lots of money. He didn't need to do much." Ahn didn't like Edward, that much was obvious, but Bella was sure it was mostly jealousy. It was well known that Edward was smart and very capable. From what Bella knew of his grandfather, he wouldn't have given the business to someone, who wouldn't be able to keep it from prospering.

"Maybe," Anja said with a naughty smile and showed the others her phone, where she had a picture of Edward. "But have you looked at him. That man is HOT. I saw a few pictures of him at some magazines. He's quiet the catch. I wouldn't say no to him."

The others girls started giggling as they agreed. The men of the group looked like they were crazy but they didn't care.

"I'm sorry to say it, girls, but he married a few days ago," Chen commented but that didn't stop the girls from daydreaming.

Bella stayed quiet because she didn't want to say the wrong thing. She knew that the fabrics had indeed been faulty as she'd seen them. Too thin and the wrong color. Of course, Edward and _Cullen Furniture_ didn't want to pay ten thousands of dollars for the wrongs items but she knew better than to say anything and to hear how hot and fuckable her husband was, was not something she enjoyed. Luckily that topic was closed very soon and they began to discuss their plans for the night.

"Bella, do you want to come with us tonight? We plan to hit some bars tonight at the French Concession," one of the girls, whose name Bella had already forgotten, asked. The others were all for Bella going with them but she didn't want to go out. Especially on her honeymoon. She could already see conversation with Edward.

"_Hey Edward, I met some nice people today and want to go out with them. I know this is our honeymoon and we wanted to spent some time together but you don't have a problem with it, right?"_

Yeah, that would go other _really _well with him and she would feel like a bitch. Nope, not going to happen. "I don't think that..." Bella started but was interrupted by Ahn's loud shout.

"Hey, look there!" Ahn said and pointed near the museum. "That is Edward's chauffeur. I saw him the other day and this morning."

Bella didn't hear what the others were saying as she was focused on Garrett and immediately knew that she wouldn't meet them again. "That's my ride. Sorry, but I have to go." Quickly she gathered her stuff and stood up. Everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head before Chen found his voice.

"Your ride?" Bella just nodded and waited because she knew that he would say more. "You belong to Edward Cullen? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to make things awkward, but yes, I belong to Edward. My full name is Isabella Cullen. We're on our honeymoon but Edward had to take care of some problems."

The girls all looked shocked but Ahn seemed to be angry.

"I really enjoyed myself and I wish you a fun night. Bye!" Bella said and waved goodbye before she turned around and walked toward Garrett, who let her to the car. To Bella's surprise, Edward sat in it, checking something on his phone. As he heard the door opening, he turned to Bella and greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Bella. How was your day?"

"Good," Bella answered but she didn't sound too convincing. The conversation with Chen and his friends was still on her mind. Edward, of course, noticed that something was bothering her.

"Why are you looking so gloom? And don't even try to deny it, just tell me."

Bella cursed Edward in her head but she knew he wouldn't let it go, so she told him about Chen, Ahn and their friends. Edward listened to every word she said and never interrupted her, but he seemed to know what Bella was talking about and her suspicion was confirmed when he answered.

"I'm sorry that your lovely afternoon ended on such a sour note and that it was partly my fault. I know, whom you're talking about. He was one the people, who were responsible for our order, and now he refuses to admit that there had been a mistake. Instead he's blaming me and my employees, but I've brought the paperwork with me, so that there is prove, that the mistake was made on their side. The good Ahn was even more angry about that but don't worry about it. Such things happen from time to time and we found a solution for our problem. Tomorrow will be my last work day and then we can do whatever we want. After we both went to one last business dinner, that is."

"Oh?"

"Yes, they want to meet you and it would be quiet rude not to go out with them at least once. Their wives will also be there and it seems your going to get some new dresses. Custom-made, of course. As a little redemption because this problem interrupted our honeymoon."

Bella's eyes got huge as she heard that. "Really, won't that be a little too much?" Bella had to admit that the offer sounded great and she really wanted one or two Qipao, but she feared the dresses would be too expensive.

"They would feel insulted, if you were to reject their gift. Believe me, Chinese are really proud people. They wouldn't offer, if they wouldn't want you to have them and it would be good for them that an American woman of high standing wears their dresses."

That was all it took for Bella to agree. She really wanted a Qipao of good quality. The drove to the restaurant didn't take long and soon Garrett parked the limo at the Shanghai Centre, which housed the Portman Ritz-Carlton-Hotel and many top fashion boutiques. This place was obviously for the rich tourists and citizens.

"Come, Bella. This restaurant is really good and not even expensive. At least not compared to the prices back at home," Edward explained and led her to the entrance of the _Element Fresh_. The doors were opened for them and Edward told them his name. Immediately they were shown to their table, which was on the second floor balcony that overlooked the Nanjing West Road. Bella loved the restaurant and liked that the restaurant wasn't too posh. The menu was great and Bella chose the Mango Madness smoothie, the grilled quesadilla and the laffa bread salad. Edward took a soup for starters and the dad's steak sandwich. The food was fantastic and Bella made Edward promise that they would order something before they would fly home and, as the good husband that he tried to be, he promised. They both enjoyed their time together and Edward told her that everything was prepared for their to trips to Hangzhou and Suzhou. After they had payed they took a little walk through the nightly streets and although neither said it, at that moment they were happy.

MaoC

"Gentlemen, I guess we're done here. It was a pleasure making business with you," Edward announced after the last contracts were signed and everyone was content. It had been three exhausting days and he was happy that this was over. He shook hands with his partners before he collected his papers and called Garrett to ask him if Bella was done at the tailor. A smile crossed his face as he thought of his wife and her pleasant anticipation because of the dress shopping. He knew Bella wasn't a big fan of shopping but this was something different because it was an unique opportunity and part of the experience Shanghai. This morning Bella had met Mrs Cao, the wife of one of his business partners, and they had gone to the tailor to chose the fabrics and the patterns for Bella's dresses. He hoped she'd enjoyed herself and ordered more than one or two dresses. He just knew she would look incredible in a Qipao.

"Mr Cullen, our wives are here," Mr Cao called to Edward from across the hallway. "I already called the others. We'll meet at the restaurant."

"Very well, let's go then," Edward said and together they left the building where Garrett was just parking the limo. They got inside and greeted their wives, who'd obviously had a great time. Bella and Mrs Cao were laughing and barely acknowledged their husbands.

"It seems our little women had a pleasant morning," Mr Cao said in an amused smile and Edward could only agree.

"Oh hush, darling. We just spent some of your hard earned money and bought some dresses to give you something to look at. Bella will look so beautiful in her dresses. The tailors were in awe with her. She has a beautiful body."

Bella blushed at Mrs Cao's compliments and Edward chuckled at her inability to accept compliments. "I'm nothing special and Mrs Cao looks much better than I do."

Edward tapped Bella's nose with his finger and shook his head. "You don't see yourself very clearly. You _are_ a very beautiful and special woman. Your family is just stupid and blind." Edward had learned very quickly that Bella didn't have much self-esteem, thanks to the Swans. Bella locked eyes with Edward and mouthed a silent thank-you as she took his hand before she turned her attention back to Mr and Mrs Coa.

Not even ten minutes later they arrived at the _Grand Hyatt_, where they would meet the others. They took the elevators to the _Jin Mao Club_, one of the best Shanghainese restaurants and the one with the best view. Bella barely contained herself from running to the windows to look outside but she did and greeted the other members of their party. Mr Cao ordered more than they could eat or drink and everything tasted good. At first Bella was a little shy but after a little while she relaxed but stayed modest. Everyone loved her and the men praised her as a true lady after she'd left the table to go to the restroom but the best was, that she was just herself. Polite, nice but low-key. She didn't act or tried to be how others wanted her to be. She was just Bella.

During dessert he took her hand and pressed his lips against the back of her hand. As much as he didn't want to, he had to admit that Edward Cullen Sr. was a genius. Bella was beautiful, inside and out, and so easy to love.

_I'll make sure that the rest of our honeymoon is going to be perfect. For my wife and myself._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you had a nice week. Here is the beginning of their honeymoon. **

**I once visited Shanghai and loved it, even though I'm no City-girl. The scene with the woman and the bus really happened, by the way.**

**Updates are going to be slower from now on. I'm staring University soon and have to move there. But every two weeks there'll be a new chapter.**

**Please leave a comment. **

**Love, Nini**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

"Edward, wake up! Come ON!"

Someone was in his bedroom yelling at him and shaking his shoulder but Edward wanted to sleep just a few more minutes. The voice though didn't stop and slowly Edward managed to open his eyes. Bella stood in front him, already dressed and ready to face the day.

"What's the matter? Is there a fire?" Edward murmured in a thick voice. His brain wasn't functioning yet and he couldn't remember, why he should have to get up before his body wanted to.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Here, drink this. You're still half asleep. When you're really awake, you'll remember that today we're going to Suzhou. Garrett is going to be here in about an hour and breakfast should be here in a few minutes. So hush!" Bella said and turned around and left the bedroom but not before giving him a threatening glare. Edward knew she would most likely do something unpleasant, if he didn't move his still tired ass.

Reluctantly, Edward got up and shuffled to the bathroom, where a long shower helped him wake his body and mind. With some excitement he realized that today would be the first day of his honeymoon where he wouldn't be in a suit. Edward choose a white t-shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. Yes, today felt like a true vacation. Twenty minutes later he entered the dinning-room, where Bella was waiting for him with enough food to feed a little army.

"Um, are we having guests for breakfast or something?" Edward asked as he sat down and put a few pancakes onto his plate.

"Or something," Bella snorted. "We'll be gone the whole day and that means we're going to need some snacks and drinks. I'm making some sandwiches and packing some fruits and vegetables. I'm going to take my backpack with me, so that I can put everything in there. I know that Garrett is coming with us but we need to take something to eat and drink with us."

Edward had to admit, he hadn't thought about that and was happy Bella was more prepared than he was. Here it showed that Bella wasn't really part of the high society as most would have simply ordered something from the hotel or bought it there. It was re-freshening so be with someone so down to earth.

Soon it was time for them to leave and they enjoyed the drive. It was still early and there weren't too many cars on the roads, especially on the ones out of the city. Garrett needed under two hours to get them there. Together they explored the different gardens and temples and made dozens of pictures. Of the scenery and of themselves. Edward enjoyed himself greatly and it was obvious that Bella felt the same. They spent hours sight-seeing and talking. Edward and Bella got to know each other better and relished in the opportunity to spent some time together without any responsibilities or the people around them. Edward loved watching Bella as she walked around with wondering eyes and while she knew some facts about the sights of the city, she often turned to Garrett, who was following them, and nearly begged him to tell her everything he knew about the gardens, temples and everything else she could think of. Garrett, for his part, seemed to enjoy sharing his vast knowledge and Edward listened. He was really impressed by his bodyguards historical and cultural knowledge. It had obviously been the right decision to take Garrett with them.

Soon it was time for them to leave and Edward was surprised with how fast the day had gone by. They decided against eating at Suzhou because Bella wanted to take a shower after this rather hot and humid day, and Edward couldn't agree more. Back at the hotel they ordered their food first and then went up to their suite to shower. The dinner arrived just a few minutes after they were done. The curry and Edward's beef were fantastic and their selection of cheesecakes sweet and tasteful. After dinner Edward watched some movie while Bella wrote in her honeymoon journal and started with their photo album. The photos Bella had made were great and Garrett had taken some of the newly wedded couple without their knowledge, but they didn't care. It would be nice to have a few photos of them together.

Later, after they had gone to bed, Edward couldn't remember the last time he had spent a day like this. Just enjoying himself without one call or meeting, Bella had taken his phone away and threatened him with severe punishment should he work even for one minute. It had made him realize just how much he needed a little time-out after the last months.

MaoC

Bella woke up the next Morning and was greeted by the sun shining into her room. Today they would visit Hangzhou and she looked forward to spend another day with Edward. Yesterday had been great and she knew they were becoming good friends, just as she had hoped they would. Being with Edward was easier and harder than she had thought. Easier, because he was an interesting man, who she could spent hours with without being bored and harder, because he was much too nice and too sexy. Sometimes when he looked at her with that crooked smile of his, she had trouble remembering her own name or that he had a woman waiting for him in Boston. A fact that was too easy to forget when they were alone but Bella wouldn't allow herself to develop deeper feeling for him, but today wasn't the day for such heavy thoughts.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, she chose a loose fitting t-shirt and hot pants before she searched Edward. The smell of bacon told her that he was up and had already ordered breakfast. Her husband sat at the table in the dining room, drinking some tea and reading the _Times_.

"Morning, Edward."

At the sound of her voice he looked up and greeted her with a smile. _It should be forbidden to look so good in the morning ...or ever. _"Good morning, Bella. Do you want some tea? It's peach teach."

"Please," Bella answered and sat down. Just as her bottom touched the chair she heard Edward's pained scream.

"SHIT!" Shocked she looked up just in time to see the teapot hit the floor, where it shattered into a million pieces. Edward had jumped back from the table and Bella could see that his pants were wet and steaming.

Realizing that he must have slopped the tea, she quickly went over to him. "Edward, take your pants off. We need to cool the skin," she yelled but Edward wasn't listening. He was yelling and cursing so Bella took matters into her own hands. She dragged him to the closest chair, opened his pants and pulled them down his legs, and then she realized that the tea had hit something very sensitive, his crotch, and that meant his underwear had to go, too. Her hands only hesitated for a second before they pulled his boxers down, too.

_Oh my freaking GOD! _Edward's dick was long and thick and really, really red. _Ouch, must hurt like a bitch._ Gently, she pushed him into the chair and went into the kitchen to fetch a wet towel and a bowel with water and some ice. She knelt down next to him and laid the towel over his scalded crotch.

"Aahh," Edward moaned as the pain lessened a bit. Now that he wasn't blinded by the burning pain any longer, he noticed that his lower half was naked and Bella's hand was holding a cold towel to his dick. If he wasn't so thankful for Bella's help, he would have blushed but for now he didn't care. A few moments later the burning returned as the towel got warmer. Bella took the towel away and he heard the sound of water and ice cubes before the cold towel returned to his burned skin.

"Edward," Bella murmured and he unwilling he opened his eyes to look at her. "I think I should get some help. The skin is very red and it's obvious that you're in pain. I'm going to call Garrett." She could see that he didn't want to get Garrett, but she didn't give him a chance to complain before she went to her purse and called Garrett.

"Mrs Cullen, how can I help you?"

"Garrett, we need you help. It's .. well... Edward had a little accident."

"What happened?" Garrett asked and she could hear him moving on his end. He was obviously coming to their suite.

_Okay, here it comes._

"Edward poured hot tea over his crotch," Bella said and could hear Garrett hissing. "Yes, he doesn't feel all that well. And I thought ..." The sound of the door opening made her turn around and she saw Garrett hurrying towards her. With a relieved sigh she ended the call and led him to Edward, who looked quiet uncomfortable.

"Sir," he greeted Edward with a nod. "Let me take look at the burn, please. Maybe we need to call the doctor."

Edward's face was a curious mixture of white and red. It was clear as day that Edward was embarrassed that he had was about to show his bodyguard his dick but he seemed to realize it was best option. Garrett was careful as he pealed the towel away and grimaced as saw the burnt flesh. The skin looked even redder now but Bella couldn't see any blisters which was good.

Garrett frowned as he inspected the damage. "That looks ...well, painful and I'm going to call the doctor now. I think you'll need some cream for the burns." Edward tried to stop him but Garrett wasn't listening to him, which was, in Bella's opinion, the right decision. The doctor left nearly an hour later, after he'd given Edward something for his burns and against the pain. Sadly, they couldn't visit Hangzhou today and maybe not even tomorrow but Bella didn't care. It was more important to her that Edward felt better. Her husband though felt bad that they couldn't make their trip, but Bella told him to shut up and watch _Castle_.

"Hey Edward," Bella said after two episodes. "What do you want for dinner? How about some cooked Wieners?" She managed to say that without laughing but Edward's shocked face gave her the rest and she burst out laughing.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "How can you joke about something like that. My best piece is hurt and out of commission. That's tragic!" His mock hurt voice and face sent her over the edge again. Edward wasn't pleased with her reaction and threw some chips at her, but that made it only worse and suddenly Bella feared that she would pee herself. "Evil woman, you. How would you like it, if it had been your boobs or kitty? I bet you would be laughing then, too, right? It would have been one hot kitty then."

"Mercy!" Bella yelled as she, still laughing, scrambled to her feet. Her bladder was screaming at her to run to the nearest toilet. Desperately, she tried to walk and keep her legs together at the same time. "I need to pee."

Amused, Edward lifted one eyebrow. "Ah, and here I was wondering that these contortions were for, but now I understand. You're dancing the pee-pee dance."

Bella tried to glare at him but she just couldn't stop laughing. Finally she reached the bathroom and, in record time, she managed the pull her pants down and sit down on the toilet seat. _Hallelujah! Phew, that was close._ Two minutes later she was back in the living room and glared at her still smiling husband.

"You, mister, are very lucky that I have such a good control over my bladder or we would have had the Yellow Sea in our suite."

"Well, I guess we were lucky then. Now, come. I ordered some fresh fruits and ice-cream. Let's go out to our private garden and enjoy the rest of the day. We could read. I know you're itching to read some of the manuscripts and books you've brought with you."

Well, there was nothing she could say to that. He was right and he knew it. Quickly, she grabbed her reading material and met Edward outside. It was fortunate that they had their own garden, so Edward could sit outside in just his boxers and a t-shirt. He moved carefully because each brush of the fabric against his crotch was very uncomfortable for him and even though he walked like an old man she didn't comment. They didn't do much for the rest of the day and in the evening they ordered some food from the Element Fresh. The day hadn't been like they had planned it, but Bella had despite everything enjoyed it and they would still make they trip. Just not tomorrow because both of them knew that Edward wouldn't be able to move that much. Instead they would visit the Formula 1 circuit, something Bella wasn't really interested in but Edward really wanted to see it. So why not?

MaoC

After Edward had taken some painkillers and reassured Bella that, yes, he felt good enough to go out this afternoon, they went to the Shanghai International Circuit and Edward loved every minute of it. Even if his dick was still a little painful and sensitive. Edward knew, this wasn't Bella idea of a perfect trip but he was aware that she wanted to indulge him because of his accident.

_Only I could burn my dick on my honeymoon, _Edward thought with a shake of his head as Bella was enjoyed herself with telling jokes about hot sausages_. _But he was above them. Yes, he was and that he'd hidden her underwear this morning had nothing to do with it. Absolutely not. Before yesterday he wouldn't have believed that they were comfortable enough to joke about his junk or to steal each others underwear, but it simply felt right.

_Well, at least something good came out of this damn embarrassing incident._

Edward listened attentively to the guide while Bella busied herself with documenting everything. She was well aware that Edward would want to show his boys pictures and so she made sure he had something to show. Especially of the co-pilot ride When they had first arrived, Edward had found out that you could take a drive around the circuit in an Aston Martin V8 Vantage, with professional driver, of course. As soon as he had heard that there had been to stopping him, not even Bella's warning that his dick wouldn't like it deterred him. It didn't matter to him how much he had to pay. His inner kid was awake and wanted to play. Edward knew his demeanor amused Bella greatly, but all he could think about was the upcoming ride. He owned an Aston Martin himself and therefore knew how much power the car had but he never had the chance to push the engine to its limits. And now he had the chance.

"Edward, please, you're acting like a child on Christmas morning," Bella said. "You only have to wait for another thirty minutes and then it's your turn."

"You don't understand that, Bella. This is every boys dream. Emmett and Jasper will be so jealous when they hear about that," Edward commented and sniggered under his breath with unhidden glee. Bella just rolled her eyes but refrained herself from commenting.

By the time it was Edward's turn on the circuit, Bella looked like she wanted to throw something heavy at him. Repeatedly. But Edward didn't notice as he greeted the driver and listened as he explained everything Edward needed to know and then it was time. He waved to Bella before he got into the car.

"Ready, Cullen?" Mika Landon asked him but Edward didn't need to say anything. His huge smile was answer enough. "Okay, hold on tight." And then he stepped on the gas pedal.

The ride was brutal and fast and .. and _perfect_. Edward loved every second of it and Mika seemed to enjoy the ride just as much. Maybe because his passenger was so vocal about his pleasure. Edward laughed and screamed loudly and the smile never left his face. Sadly, it was over to soon but Edward planned to visit a circuit back at home to drive his own baby. Edward promised his new hero that he would receive a generous bonus before he returned to his wife.

"That was amazing! You should do it too, Bella," Edward laughed as he twirled Bella around.

"Edward!" Bella screamed in shock. "I'm not a speed devil. That's more your forte. I'm happy though that you enjoyed yourself and I filmed everything so you can boast to your friends."

"Perfect! You're great, did I ever tell you that?"

Bella gave him a sardonic smile. "Boys and their toys. You're all impossible, but it's a good thing that you realize just how awesome I am. Come on, Edward, let's go and take a look at the rest of this circuit before we leave again."

Edward bought a few t-shirts for Emmett and Jasper before they reunited with Garrett, who had come with them but had gone on a different tour than Edward and Bella. On the way back to the hotel they stopped at a Japanese restaurant and had dinner but they didn't stay too long because Edward needed some painkillers and to get out of his clothes. Bella thought it was his own fault that he was in pain now but she didn't say anything and just watched as Edward looked through the pictures.

_One of these will hang in my office,_ Edward decided and thanked Bella for being such a good photographer_._

MaoC

Bella and Edward decided to postpone the trip to Hangzhou for another day and spent the following day visiting different temples around the city. It was a nice day and they managed to return to the hotel a few minutes after the predicted storm hit Shanghai. Both were surprised to see just how much it rained. It was amazing to see how quickly everyone left the streets when it rained but as Bella saw how a manhole cover floated away, they decided it was a good idea to stay inside.

The next morning they got up early and Garrett drove them to Hangzhou. Finally. The weather was great and the traffic light and they arrived earlier than planned, so they had more than enough time to walk round the West Lake and see the sights. They needed over seven hours to walk around it. The famous Ten Scenes of West Lake were beautiful and worth the drive. Bella's favorite was _Three Pools Mirroring the Moon._ The little isle was covered with flowers and trees. The place was truly magical and it was very difficult to get Bella to leave because she wanted to document every little thing. Edward, who knew by know how much his wife loved to photograph, had packed another memory card, which was a wise decision or Bella wouldn't have been able to make pictures after the isle.

At the end of the day the feet were hurting and they were tired, but the trip had been perfect. On the drive back they both fell asleep and Garrett had difficulties waking them. Bella and Edward were so tired that they just eat a small dinner before they retired and slept until 10 the next day. It was a good thing that they hadn't planned anything special for that day, well besides getting Bella's new dresses, or they surely would have been late, but as this was the last day of their honeymoon, they didn't want to do much. After a long breakfast they got ready and went shopping before they met Mr and Mrs Cao at the tailor.

"Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen, good day," Mr Cao greeted them and after a few words they went inside. The men waited with a cup of green tea in the showing room while their women got dressed. Mrs Cao was the first to present herself and the men complimented her and her new dress. Belle needed a little more time because the seamstress wanted Bella to look beautiful when she walked out there.

As soon as Edward and the others noticed her entrance they fell silent. The first dress was dark blue and ended around her knees. It was embellished with fine cherry flower embroideries but otherwise rather simple. Edward thought Bella looked beautiful. The dress made her look tall and elegant but still young.

"And?" Bella asked as she twirled once. Mr and Mrs Cao complimented her extensively but she looked at Edward. His opinion mattered more to her than it should. They weren't in love and as long as she looked presentable it should be okay.

_Well,we already established that I'm a little stupid._

"Beautiful, Bella. It looks very good on you," Edward said and smiled at her but before he could say anything more Bella was whisked away to change. A few minutes later she came back and this time she wore an emerald green dress. Bella had chosen this color because it was the same as Edward's eyes. He seemed to have made the connection and smirked a little as Bella blushed under his amused stare but again she looked great in her dress.

The next dress was the best of the three and the tailor was very proud of it so she went out herself and presented her. "Gentlemen and Lady Cao, Mrs Bella Cullen," she said and it was obvious to everyone how much it pleased her to see Bella in her design. Slowly, Bella walked around the corner and beside one sharp intake of breath, she heard nothing. Unnerved she looked up and was greeted by three overwhelmed people. This dress was something really special. It was a black lace fishtail Qipao and her back was partly bare. Bella blushed as she felt Edward's eyes run all over her body.

"Bella!" he breathed. "You look...breathtaking. Absolutely gorgeous. Compliments to the designer and tailor." Mrs Lee, tailor and owner, looked pleased and a little smug even if she tried to hide behind a polite smile.

"I feel really plain next to you, my dear," Mrs Cao said and looked a little envious. She had much less curves than Bella, not that she didn't look good, but Bella simply looked better.

While Mr and Mrs Cao gushed over the dress and how good it looked on Bella, Edward studied his wife. The cut of the dress seemed to be made for her and made her look elegant and a little exotic but not too extravagant.

"Mrs Lee?"

The middle aged woman looked up and came over to him. "Yes, sir. What can I do for you?"

"I have to say that I'm very impressed with your work," Edward commented as he watched Bella talk with the others.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen. Your wife is very beautiful and easy to clothe," Mrs Lee said and bowed a little.

"I would like to order two more dresses, if you would be willing to ship them to Boston."

The tailor looked happy about his order and assured Edward that it would be no problem. "Good. I want another lace dress and a silk one. I leave it up to you to choose style and color."

"Very well. I think I know what she would like. Nothing too flashy. Yes, I can already see it. They should be ready in about a month. I have a few orders I need to get done before I can start with yours," she said and sounded apologetic that she couldn't get the order done sooner but Edward told her not to worry. The dresses were of high quality and worth every Yuan.

After Edward and Mr Cao had payed for their wife's dresses, they said they good-byes and then Edward and Bella returned to their hotel to pack. As it turned out it had been a good decision to bring the bigger suitcases or they wouldn't have been able to pack all the gifts and souvenirs.

Later at night Bella walked on last time around the suite and signed sadly. She'd enjoyed their time here. They got along really well and Bella believed they had developed a great friendship, and maybe even something more, which angered her immensely. Finally, she met a man who had a great personality but he had a thrice damned lover, _excuse me_, _girlfriend._ It didn't matter that she was his wife. She would be the _other _woman and she refused to fill that part, no matter how much she wished for her to disappear.

_Well, all I can hope for, is that things won't change too much once we're home. I love the way things are now, but I fear _she_ is going to make things difficult. _

_Please, God, let me be wrong. _

MaoC

But she wasn't.

They hadn't even left the airport when Edward's bed-bunny called him and demanded his attention. The only thing that kept Bella from snapping was his unhappy response. It seemed that Edward had told her her, he would call her as soon as he could and that she shouldn't contact him. The bimbo wasn't too happy about that and Bella could hear her high voice as she told Edward how unfair this was.

_Well, if you had married him, then there wouldn't be a problem. But you didn't so SHUT UP!_

Edward didn't notice that Bella had heard some of their conversation and she kept her thoughts to herself. The drive home was a quiet one and Bella used the silence to come to terms with her situation. Edward and her wouldn't spent as much time together now that the honeymoon was over. Both had to work and Bella had to make sure that Maggie would sign the contract and that her book would hit the market before Christmas and that meant work,work, WORK, and while she wasn't a fan of working too many crazy hours, she knew it was necessary. The author Maggie Hughes would arrive in three days and Bella and the team had to be ready by then. And they would be and if they had to work 24/7.

Soon they arrived at their new home, where Garret's wife Kate was awaiting them. At first she greeted them before she kissed her husband hello. Bella had to admit that they looked really lovely together. Kate and Garrett helped them with their suitcases and Kate and Bella immediately started washing the clothes.

"So, the kitchen is stocked and your post in your rooms. Is there anything else you need?"

Edward looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow but she shook her head. "No, Kate. That would be all. Thank you and have a good night."

Garrett and Kate said their good-byes and left the new couple alone. Esme, Alice and Kate had done a great job making the house feel homely. Bella could see a few of her things, like a blanket, pictures and a few oddments, which helped immensely. The rooms smelled new and fresh.

"Okay, let's go to bed," Edward suggested and Bella couldn't agree more. Together they closed the doors and switched off the lights before they went upstairs. Edward brought Bella to her room and as soon as she opened the door the smell of fresh bedclothes hit her nose. The room was just as she'd wanted it and everything seemed to be at its place.

"I wish you a good first night in our new home. Sweet dreams, Bella," Edward whispered and pressed a kiss against her hair.

Bella smiled at him. "Thanks and sleep tight, Edward. See you tomorrow." She watched him leave and enter his room before she closed her door and got ready for bed. Half an hour later she was crawled into her bed and was asleep not even five minutes later, but the next morning came too soon for Bella. She wanted to kill her damn phone but she had to get up and go to work. She'd promised Angela and Ben, she would be at _Phoenix_ around noon. Unwilling, she dragged herself from her bed and into the shower.

Downstairs, Edward sat in the in the kitchen checking his mail. Bella grumbled something under her breath while she prepared her coffee. Her husband smirked at her as she sat down opposite him.

"Not enough sleep?"

"No," Bella answered and made herself a bowl of granola. "I wanted to sleep a few more hours but I need to go to _Phoenix_."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know how you fell. The honeymoon was great but now it's time to face the real world. I don't know when I'll be home tonight, so don't wait up for me."

He didn't need to say it but Bella knew he meant, he would visit his mistress. She didn't comment on it though. There was no need to disturb their peace. Not even an hour later they left the house in their own cars and drove to their work places.

The employees at _Phoenix _were awaiting Bella and greeted her heartily. They wanted to know everything and loved their gifts. Somehow she managed to make her way to her office and a few minutes later the team for the new book was complete and they got right to work. Ben showed her the contract and she thought their offer was very generous, but if you wanted something, you had to pay for it. The team had been busy while she'd honeymooned and Bella loved their work. The marketing plans looked promising and the cover ideas were great.

"You all did really well. I love it. Maggie simply has to take our offer and if everything goes as planned the book will be in the stores after Thanksgiving."

"Bella, take a deep breath. The contract isn't even signed yet," Angela said and tried to calm Bella but she didn't want to calm down.

"Oh, Angela. Have a little faith. I know this will work out and Friday evening the contract will be signed and we can finally begin with the real work."

Angela still looked a little unsure but she knew her friend better than to say anything against this and Bella had good instincts when it came to books, so she kept her mouth shut. Ben, who sat next to her, just smiled. It was always like this between the two. Bella followed her heart and Angela trusted her numbers and statistics, but together they were nearly unbeatable.

Bella spent a few more hours at the office and caught up with her work before she called it a day. It was nearly eight by the time she arrived home. As predicted Edward wasn't there yet. Bella trudged into the kitchen where she got some of Kate's chili out of the freezer and heated it. She was just too tired to cook something herself. She ate in the living-room and watched some TV before she went upstairs and got ready for bed. Just before she fell asleep she heard Edward's car on the driveway.

_Dear me, it's nearly twelve and now he comes back from his mistress. Well, it's not my problem if he's tired tomorrow. _

With a snort she turned around and drifted into unconsciousness.

The next days were hectic and Bella had a lot to do. She didn't see Edward much and he never came home before 11 pm but Bella ignored it and Friday morning she was ready to meet Maggie Hughes and her agent. Bella had sent someone to fetch them from the airport and now she was waiting in the conference room with Ben and Angela for their arrival. Once again she checked if everything was ready.

Contracts- _Check._

Drinks-_ Check._

Snacks-_ Check._

Info-material- _Check._

"Bella, everything looks perfect. There's no need to be nervous." Bella ignored Angela and decided to put some tissues onto the table. You never knew.

The door opened and Bella looked up to see Brenda, their secretary, entering the room. "They're here, Bella. Do you want me to bring them in or.."

"No, Brenda. I'll come with you and greet them in the lobby," Bella said and followed Brenda.

Maggie Hughes was pretty redhead with a curvy figure and a sunny personality. Next to her was dark haired woman who looked to be in her late thirties.

"Maggie Hughes, welcome to _Phoenix. _I'm Bella Swan," Bella said and shook Maggie's hand.

"Oh, hello Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. This is Siobhan Martens. She agreed to be my agent."

Both women greeted each other, before Bella showed them to the conference room where she introduced them to Ben and Angela. They got to work immediately and went through the different points of the contract. Maggie seemed to be a little overwhelmed but Mrs Martens was very good at explaining things to her and Bella and her partners were more than willing to help. They talked for nearly four hours before they decided to take a break. Maggie and her agent would eat lunch and return in three hours. Hopefully, Maggie would have made her decision by then.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bella sagged together and let out a deep breath. "Phew, now all we can do is wait."

"True," Ben agreed as he handed her a salad. They would eat at _Phoenix,_ so that they would be there should Maggie call or return early. "But I think the meeting went great. Mrs Martens knows that our offer is good and she shouldn't have much to complain. And Maggie, well, I don't think we'll have to worry about her. I'm certain she is going to sign."

Bella knew that it was out of their hands now but she absolutely loathed waiting. Ben and Angela tried to distract her but weren't overly successful. Two hours and fourteen minutes after they'd left, Maggie and Mrs Martens returned. The huge smile on Maggie's face told them nearly everything they needed to know and Bella had to stop herself from doing a happy dance when Maggie told them she would to work together with Phoenix. At six pm the contract was signed and Bella and her employees celebrated with a glass of champagne.

_Yes, yes, YES! I know this book is going to be a huge success. We're going to hit the bestseller lists. Aaaahhh! I could sing._

On the way home she got some great take out and drove home. Edward had said he would be home by seven, so they could eat together. She looked forward telling Edward the news and celebrating with him. At the house she set the table and selected a good wine. A look at the clock showed her that Edward was over half an hour late. Confused she grabbed her phone and saw that she had an unanswered call and a voice message. Seeing that it was from Edward she listened to it and got angrier the more she heard.

"Hi Bella. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late. I know it's a little late, but I hope you haven't cooked or bought anything." "Babe, come on, I want to go. Your little wife is going to know you're going to be late when you don't turn up. I want to go out, now!" "Tanya! Sorry, Bella. I'll see you in the morning, bye."

She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Had Edward honestly called her, while his mistress, _oh excuse me, TANYA,_ was with him. She was able to take a lot of things but this was a little much. Bella couldn't decide if she was more angry or sad.

_Stupid husband and his fucking sex-toy. And she even has a name now. TANYA! Urgh, she sounds like a porn actress. Disgusting._

_I'm starting to hate the little bint. I hope for Edward that this is a one time occurrence or we're going to have huge problems._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**I'm baaaack! And Edward and Bella are also back. How did you like it? **

**Things are going to be interesting now. Tanya will be trouble, but am I telling this. **

**I don't know if you can do co-pilot rides in Shanghai but I do know that you can book them at the Nürburgring. I liked the idea and used it. There.**

**Next chapter should be ready by next Saturday. **

**Love, Nini**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Bella ignored Edward completely. Yes, she was pissed but she would ignore his behavior. For now, but if he should do something like that ever again, she would slap him with the prenup.

She left the house quiet early to go grocery shopping and to drive round the town. Before the wedding she hadn't had too much time to get acquainted with her new neighborhood, but it was obvious that the people who lived here had money, and lots of it. It didn't take her long before she found the grocery store. Edward's family and Jane and her husband would visit them this evening to watch the photos of wedding and honeymoon. Her own family wouldn't be there as she hadn't bothered to invite them. She didn't want them in their new home, well, she didn't want to see them at all. She bought everything Edward and she would need for the coming week before she left the store and put the groceries in the trunk of her car. After she'd brought the cart back the returned to her car and opened the door to get in.

"Bells! Hey, wait a moment," a familiar voice shouted. Startled, she turned around and looked over the parking lot until she saw a really handsome tall man with black hair and darker skin.

"Jake!"

As he reached her, he threw his arms around Bella and hugged her to his chest. "Damn, Bella, you look good. And what did I hear? You're married and to Edward Cullen? I didn't even knew that you two were acquainted."

"Hush, you. I thought you were still in Germany or I would have contacted you," Bella said and smiled at her friend. Jacob Black was nearly two years younger than her and they had met during College. His family had Native American roots and Billy Black, his father, owned Wolf Cars. If you wanted a certain car or wanted some special features for your vehicle, you went to Wolf Cars. Jacob worked for his father and had spent the last year in Europe.

"Na," Jacob denied and shook his head. "Been back for a month now, but I was busy or I would have called you by now. But now back to your marriage with Edward Cullen. How did that happen?"

Bella couldn't blame him for being curios. He knew her too well to believe that it had been a love match. Especially, since they had been in a relationship. One that she had ended after a year.

With a slight grimace, she said, "How about we meet Monday for lunch and I tell you everything then? We're having guests this evening and I still need to cook, so I sadly don't have much time now."

"Great!" Jacob answered with a brilliant smile. "I'll call you then. Have a nice weekend, Bella."

"You too, Jacob," Bella said and after another hug she got into her car and drove home. She was happy about meeting Jacob again. He was nice and sweet and she'd enjoyed their time together even if their relationship hadn't worked. There weren't any hard feelings and they had remained good friends.

Back at home she started preparing the food. Planned was a gyros soup and some savory muffins with dips. And for dessert, she would make mousse au chocolate and a fruit salad with vanilla sauce. She started with the meat for the soup and soon got lost in her work. Bella was so focused on the food that she didn't notice when Edward entered the kitchen. Only when he cleared his throat did she notice his presence.

She didn't say a word and only raised one eyebrow to ask what he wanted. Edward looked surprised by her behavior but Bella wouldn't make it easy for him.

"Um is something wrong?" Edward asked finally when it became clear to him that Bella didn't plan to answer. "You seem to be ….irritated?" It sounded more like question to Bella, which told her how uncertain Edward felt.

"Why should I be irritated? Yesterday, Maggie Hughes signed the contract, which is very good for _Phoenix_, so why should I be anything but happy?" Yes, she would make Edward admit that he did something wrong.

"I don't know," Edward admitted frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. "But I do know that something is wrong. You won't really look at me or speak to me."

Angered by Edward's ignorance, she scoffed and turned back to the batter for the muffins. Neither spoke for a few moments before Edward broke the silence. He was obviously angry now, which just fulled Bella's own resentment.

"Damn it, Bella! I don't know what is wrong and if you don't say a word, then I can't do anything against it. You're acting childish, you know."

"WHAT!" Bella growled and whirled around. Her eyes were blazing as she tried to stop herself from yelling. "Childish? Me! How dare you! I thought you were smart enough to realize why I was a little miffed with you, but obviously, I overestimated you. So let me give you a little hint. _Tanya_!"

Edward's eyes were huge as he heard the sneer in Bella's voice as she said his girlfriend's name. Bella rolled her eyes as she saw how understanding crossed Edward's face. "Oh."

_Idiot! _"Yes, "oh". I didn't ask for much but the one thing that is important to me, you ignore. I asked you not to flaunt your relationship with _her _in my face and not even a week after our honeymoon you..you..argh!"

"Bella, please, I'm sorry that you feel like I don't respect you and your wishes but I assure you, I haven't done it on purpose and Tan.."

"Don't!" Bella cut him off and took a deep breath before she continued. "I don't want to hear anything about her, but let me tell you one thing. If you and her want to continue your little love affair, then you should make sure that something like this never happens again, Edward. Her words were really inappropriate and she should watch what she's saying and who's listening."

The threat was clear and Edward seemed to know better than to say anything against Bella. He had been in the wrong and Bella could indeed make his live really uncomfortable, but Bella didn't want to argue with him and decided to be a little nicer. "Have you chosen the wine and beer for today? Alcoholic beverages aren't something I know too much about," she said with an embarrassed smile.

Edward nodded and seemed to be deep in thought as he showed Bella his selection for this evening. "I'm sorry, Bella. You have every right to be angry and I promise it won't happen again," Edward said and looked at his feet. It was obvious to Bella, that he meant it and saw no reason to keep a grudge.

"Good. Now help me with the laptop and the TV."

MaoC

Their guests arrived at six pm and Bella was relieved to have someone else in the house. After everyone was there and the house-warming gifts were put away, Edward and Bella took their guests to the rand tour. Up until now only Alice and Esme had been in the house and even they hadn't seen the house after everything was done, because they had been too busy with the wedding. The family loved the house and the gardens, even if Alice and Rosalie thought Bella's walk-in closet was way too small. Soon, Bella retreated to the kitchen to finish the soup and the salad and half an hour later they were sitting at the table in the dining-room and enjoyed Bella's meal.

"Mmm, Bella. Damn, this soup is great," Emmett moaned during his second helping and all agreed.

"Really, Bella, this soup is good and something different. Did Kate cook?" Esme asked and Bella was reminded that most likely none of them cooked themselves.

"Um no, I planned and made everything myself. I enjoy cooking and we aren't too many, so it was no problem." As she looked up, she saw that every single member of the Cullen family bar Edward was looking at her. "What?" Bella asked confused and turned to her left to see Jane trying to suppress her laughters. Edward just shook his head and explained why his family was acting like she was some alien.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's just that my family is known for many things but certainly not for their cooking skills. Sure, Emmett is great at having a barbecue or making a sandwich and Mom can cook but doesn't do it all too often, but the rest is hopeless in the kitchen. Alice is even banned from using the stove. My dear sister is capable of burning water."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Alice complained with a little pout but no one was willing agree.

"Sorry, darling," Jasper said and gave her such a tender look that Bella had to ask herself why he was fighting his attraction. _Fool_! "But you're even worse or have you forgotten the Thanksgiving- fire."

Everyone snickered while Alice tried to fight her embarrassed blush. Felix looked very interested all of sudden and demanded to hear the story.

"Well," Emmett started and it was clear to see how much he enjoyed teasing his sister. "Alice thought it would be a nice idea to make pancakes last Thanksgiving. Everyone was still sleeping while she went to the kitchen and tried to make batter and back pancakes. It didn't went well and we were woken by the fire alarm and Alice' panicked screams. We all ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where everything was full of smoke. Dad grabbed the extinguisher and stopped the fire. After it was out and Mom and Rose had opened the windows, we saw Alice standing in the living room covered in flour and ash. Mom had to renovate the whole kitchen."

Felix and Emmett were laughing so hard they were nearly rolling in the floor and the rest wasn't doing much better. After everyone had calmed down and finished their dinner, they went to the living room while Bella started cleaning up. When she was done, she carried a tray full of desserts and snacks to the living room where Edward ghad already set up the laptop and connected it to the TV.

The rest of the night was fun and Bella enjoyed herself. Her pictures of their honeymoon looked really good and the wedding photos were perfect. Edward and Bella chose a few and Bella made sure that they would have non with only her family. They were on the group pictures and that was more than enough in Bella's opinion. By the time the Cullens got ready to leave, she even thought that no one had noticed that Edward and Bella were a little distant but when Jane offered to help her cleaning, she knew that her best friend wanted to talk to her.

_Fuck fuckety FUCK! Why, oh why, does Jane have to be so perceptive?_

Jane didn't even pretend and began with the questioning right away. "Okay, Bella. What is the problem? Yesterday when we spoke on the phone everything seemed fine but now there is this strange vibe between you two. Don't even try to deny it and just tell me."

Sometimes Bella really wondered why she was even friends with such a person, but she knew Jane knew her best and would always be honest, no matter what. "Yes, you're right. The problem even has a name. Tanya."

Jane looked at her closely and frowned at Bella's tone when she spoke the name. "And who is this Tanya?"

"Edward's _girlfriend_," Bella sneered.

"Huh, and how do you know her name?" Jane asked interested and Bella told her about what had transpired last night and this morning. Her friend listened attentively and didn't ask any questions. After Bella was done, Jane thought about what Bella had told her for a few moments before she commented on it.

"Somehow this whole situation is strange. That woman's behavior isn't rational. She seems to be the kind of woman who'd want to be a trophy wife. Why didn't she marry Edward herself. Hm... Maybe she literally couldn't?" Now, Jane looked excited and Bella knew her friend wouldn't rest before she knew what was the matter with Edward and his hussy. "Didn't you say that she was friends with Alice?"

"Yes, she met Alice first and Alice introduced her to Edward. Their relationship isn't really close though. Alice told me that it was rather shallow and not that deep. She wants Edward to be happy and doesn't seem to be a huge fan of their relationship."

"Somehow the name Tanya rings a bell in my mind but I don't know why. I'm going to do a little research and I'm sure I'll find some interesting info."

Bella was aware that Jane had very good connections and knew how to dig up dirt, so it would only be a matter of time before she knew everything about Tanya.

"Thanks, Jane. I fear she's going to be trouble and it's better to be prepared," Bella said and hugged her friend.

"You know, I would do nearly everything for you, girlie. And now let's go back to your guests, so you can say good-bye."

MaoC

The next week started good. Bella and her team got to work on the new book, which finally had a title. _Inheritance of Light_ was now the most important project for _Phoenix _and Bella made sure that the team had enough time to work on this project. Bella would edit the book herself and her best employers would take care of the rest. When it was time for her lunch break, she nearly ran to the little deli where Bella would meet Jacob. She always had a great time with Jacob and hoped to rekindle their friendship now that he was back.

Jacob was already there when Bella entered _Meet'n'Eat_. He waved her over as soon as he saw her.

"Bella, you look great. Come on, let's order and then we can talk," Jacob said and handed her one of the menus.

"So, Jacob, how does it feel to be back in the US?" Bella asked after their waiter had taken their order.

"It's great. Of course, Germany was awesome but home is here and if it wasn't for Dad being a pain in my ass, everything would be just perfect," Jacob huffed and gave her a pointed look.

"So your beloved daddy is being difficult?" Bella knew that even though Billy Black wasn't as rich as Bella's own family, he was just as snobby as her own father. He wanted his son to be successful and climb the social ladder. Billy had been on top of the world when Bella and Jacob had started dating. She was aware that Billy hadn't been happy about the end of their romance and had blamed Jacob for it. In his opinion, Jacob should have done more to make Bella happy. He simply didn't know that their relationship just couldn't work. Even if Bella hadn't told Jacob the true reason, why she had broken up with him.

"_Difficult!_ Yes, I guess you could call it that, if you wanted to be nice. He wants me to settle down but I _don't _want to marry some woman and start making babies. Urgh!" Jacob looked frustrated to no end and Bella could understand that. For Jacob that had to be absolutely horrible and she knew it had nothing to do with settling down or having a kid but she wouldn't say a thing. "But let's not talk about my ass of a father. Tell me why you married Edward Cullen."

Bella didn't want to but did so anyway. It was interesting to watch the changing emotions on Jacob's face. Surprise, anger, shock, distaste.

"WOW! What a fucked up situation," Jacob breathed after Bella'd finished her tale. "I always knew that your family wasn't perfect but this insane. Has Angela _forgiven _you, or is she still acting like a bitch?"

"Jacob Black!" Bella rebuked him sharply. Yes, she had been hurt by Angela's behavior but that didn't gave Jacob the right to call her names. "Don't call her that." He just snorted and rolled his eyes. He thought her friend deserved to be called a bitch. "Angela was raised in a different environment. She believes one should only marry for love and that your parents only want what's best for you. She also never really met my parents. Jane told her how things work for the upper ten thousand, or at least the snobbish ones, which had been quiet a shock for her but it made her understand why I wouldn't give up _Phoenix_."

"And it was a smart move. I know that your family doesn't belong to the best of the best but they have enough money and connections to make your live very difficult and they are unethical enough to do it. I wish I had been as smart as you and hadn't started working with my father. I'm beginning to realize just how important it is to be financially and occupationally independent." Yes, that was true and Bella was happy to speak to someone who understood her reasoning and didn't judge her. "But I do think that Edward Cullen is an idiot. You're one hell of a woman and every man should the grateful to have you. This agreement won't work forever though. Sooner or later, it will fall apart. Especially because you're going to have a child."

Jacob spoke the words that Bella had often thought but never said. Their agreement was bound to fail, in fact it was already. His girl was acting up and that would, sooner rather than later, cause a rift between Bella and Edward and the hussy. Only the timing was uncertain.

"Hey Bella, do you wan to go to the movies? Some really good ones are starting and I know you're not a great fan of chick flicks."

Hm, that was a great idea. Yes, they were exes but he still made her feel good about herself and sexy. "Sure, how about this Friday? I'll give you a call and then we can choose time and movie."

"Cool."

A few minutes later it was time for them to head back to work but she didn't leave without a hug and a kiss that put a happy smile on Bella's face for the rest of the day.

MaoC

The following weeks went by fast and Bella managed to find many excuses why Edward and she simply couldn't visit her family. Something she was very proud of, because she knew Edward thought it was rude not to visit them at least once in a while ,but he didn't know them like Bella did. There was no way that a dinner with her family would be anything but horrible and because she was always on the phone when they called he couldn't do a thing against it. The relationship between the newly wedded couple had become better since Edward made sure to keep anything related to his girlfriend away from Bella and now that she had some male attention from Jacob, even though she wouldn't have an intimate relationship with him, Bella found it easier to live with the situation. In fact, Jacob did her marriage with Edward a lot of good. He helped her relax and gave her good advice. Maybe it had simply something to do with the fact that Edward knew about their former emotional involvement. He couldn't believe that nothing was happening between them but that wasn't Bella's problem. She didn't do anything with Jacob that wasn't platonic. Okay, maybe the kissed and other bodily contacts were a little in the gray area but they were always discreet. Even Edward's birthday went by without a hitch. They celebrated with his family and close friends and the next week he spent some time with _her._

But all good things must come to an end. And the end came in form of the famous Cullen garden party on the 4th of July. It was an important social event and every year the media and the high society speculated about who would be invited and what would happen at it. This was another indicator for how much social power the Cullen family had. Everyone who was someone or wanted to be someone, would nearly kill to be invited.

Bella hated such events and wanted nothing more than to skip it but she knew, it was expected of her to attend. Luckily, she didn't have to buy a dress because she had her new ones from Shanghai. Alice, who had loved the opportunity to take Bella shopping, couldn't understand why she didn't want to buy new ones. Rosalie had looked at Bella with sympathetic eyes when Alice had tried to persuade her to come with them but Bella wouldn't budge. She had shoes and didn't need anything else. The only thing Bella had agreed to, was accompanying them to the spa to get a mani and pedi. Waxing was not something she even wanted to think about. In her opinion, women had to be masochistic to want wax on their pussy. But she enjoyed spending time with her new sister-in-laws. Alice was a little strenuous and bossy but funny. She simply was a girlie-girl. Rosalie on the other hand was a sexy goddess with a foul mouth and dark humor. Bella was certain, she and Jane would get along just great and inspire fear in the male population.

On the 4th Bella decided to sleep in as they didn't need to be at the Cullen Mansion before 3 p.m. When she finally ventured downstairs, it was after 10 a.m. Edward, who had been sitting in the living-room to go other some papers, looked surprised when he saw her.

"Bella, you're still here?"

"Yes," she answered a little unsure. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Edward seemed to be just as confused as she felt. "Well, today is the great party and I know that Mom and Alice are most likely already meeting with their hair and make-up stylists. They need hours to get ready and I assumed you would meet with them or something like that."

_Honestly, some woman are really silly. It's just a fucking party. No need to get one's parties in twist._

Incredulously, she shook her head before she answered. "It's just a party. Even on our wedding day I didn't need more than two hours to get ready. An hour before we're suppose to leave, I'm going to change and put on some make-up. But don't worry, I'm going to be on time and properly dressed. I promise not to embarrass you."

Edward looked highly amused by her little rant. "Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm just pleasantly surprised about how uncomplicated and stress-free these events are going to be with you. You're really something special. No woman I've ever met was that calm about a social gathering of this magnitude. Dad, Emmett and Jasper are going to be so jealous when they hear about this. Alice has been driving Jasper made the last week. And they're not even together yet."

"You're such a child sometimes, Edward," Bella said and turned around to go to the library where she planned to do a little editing before she needed to get ready.

Three hours later, Bella put everything away and returned to her rooms. She'd decided to wear the blue Qipao and silver sandals which weren't too high. She got dressed first before she styled her hair. It would stay open and only the front part would be pulled back so that her hair wouldn't bother her when she eat. She kept her make-up light. Only eye liner, mascara and a little gloss. The only jewelry she put on, were her wedding ring and a bracelet. Before she went down to meet Edward, she grabbed her little silver silk purse and then she was ready.

Her husband was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, where he looked at the mirror to make sure his hair looked somewhat decent. The clicking of her shoes made him look up and his breath caught in his throat. Bella looked beautiful. Her appearance was not as extravagant as some of the women who would be in attendance but the dress gave her an exotic touch.

"Bella, the other women will to want to murder you because you look so great and natural. I'm feeling honored to have you by my side," Edward complimented her as she reached him. Her answering blush just enhanced her beauty.

"Thank you, Edward. You look very handsome, too, and if some women should want to kill me, it would be because I'm with you."

Unbelieving of her lack of self-awareness, he simply took her hand and led her to the waiting car, so that Garrett could drive them to Cullen Mansion. On the drive there, Edward explained what Bella should expect. There would be nearly three hundred guests and people from the local and national media, and Edward and Bella would one of the most interesting guests of the day as the new hottest couple the US. Bella was very unhappy over the attention everyone would pay them, but she knew there was nothing she could do against it, besides not embarrassing herself. The drive way to the mansion was already full of expensive cars and some of the media representatives, who weren't allowed at the actual party, were waiting for their chance to make a picture of the arriving guests.

Edward could feel Bella's tension as Garrett got out to open their door and pressed a quick kiss against her temple. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't let you fall and all you have to do is smile ad mingle. I'm sure Nana would be happy to protect you from some of the vultures. She and her friends may be old, but they're scary as hell and I wouldn't want to get on their bad sides."

That had obviously been the wrong words because Bella's eyes were huge and he read panic in them. _Shit! I'm such an idiot sometimes. _"No, don't panic. Nana adores you, you know that, and she isn't such a great fan of these parties."

"Okay, if it gets too much, I'm searching Nana and hide behind her skirts. I can do that." Bella didn't have a chance to say anything else because Garrett opened the door and Edward got out before he helped her. Immediately, they were greeted by a storm of flashlights and screamed questions and demands, but Edward managed to maneuver them quickly into the entrance hall of the mansion where his father was waiting for them.

"Edward, Bella, welcome. You look great, my dear," Carlisle greeted them and hugged both of them. "It's crazy out there, isn't it?" Both nodded at that. "In the gardens it's even worse. I begged your mother to keep it smaller this year but she obviously didn't listen to me. She and Alice went all-out. The poor staff looked ready to quit yesterday but nothing anyone said deterred them."

"Fantastic," Edward drawled and rolled his eyes. "They're both insane if you ask me. Well, Bella, let's go out there and face the masses. I promise no one will bite you, much. Smile!" The last comment was clearly meant to be sarcastic but it made her laugh. And that was how the guests and the photographers saw them as they left the house and stepped onto the terrace. Of course, everyone expected Edward to look handsome and sexy but Bella's appearance surprised not only a few. She looked young, fresh and so different compared to other young women in their circles. Together the pair walked to Edward's family which stood only a few feet away.

"Oh my! Bella, you look so beautiful," Esme said as she hugged Bella. "This dress is perfect for you."

"Yes, Esme's right. I think you're the best looking woman at this party," Rosalie complimented her and Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement. Just Alice looked a little unhappy.

"She does look nice, but I think she should have come with Rose and me. Don't get me wrong, Bella, I like your outfit, but that Cavalli dress would have been perfect for you. And didn't you were the same shoes to your engagement party?" Alice asked horrified.

"Mm, yeah. I like them and they go with the dress, so why not?" Bella asked a little unsure. Alice looked like was on the verge of a huge fashion lecture, but Edward stopped her, before she could even begin, for which Bella was immensely thankful.

"Alice, you're such a fashion Nazi. Not every woman needs to spent hundreds, or more likely thousands of dollars. And some even wear an outfit for a second time. Yes, Alice, even to such an event," Edward said and got louder when he said the last words because Alice looked like she wanted to say something. "Bella has her own style and is very conscious about how much money she spends."

Bella snickered under her breath as she was the pout on Alice' face. It was no secret that Mary Alice Cullen was a little spoilt princess who had her parents wrapped around her little finger. It was a good thing that the Cullens were rich or she would have spent their last dime on a designer dress.

They spoke a few more minutes with the family before Edward and Bella started making their rounds. It seemed to her that everyone wanted to speak them and/ or congratulate them. At some point Bela got separated from Edward and had to deal with the society ladies on her own. She feared her braincells would die because she had to listen to some of the most unimportant and stupid conversations ever.

"Did you see Sophie? She's getting fat." "That's Mrs Owen with her new boy-toy. Hm, I guess money makes sexy." "These beasts are fake. Maya told me she saw them at Dr Summer's." "I bet that child isn't even her husband's." Blah, blah, BLAH!

It was a good thing that, after two hours of torture, Carlisle, Esme and Edward decided to speak a few words to their guests. Or she would have stabbed someone with her fork. Edward, who had found her again to rescue Bella from some really stuck up bitches, had just left her to join his parents when one of the security guards approached them with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but there is a little problem at the entrance. Someone people are there who seem to be certain, that they should be on the list. If you would please come with me," Mr Tall and Intimidating said. Bella had a very good guess who these people were and she had no problem taking care of this little inconvenience.

_Ready or not, here I come!_

Bella heard her mothers voice before she saw her and once she caught sight of her, it was clear to Bella that Renée Swan was angry, very angry. Her face was flushed and warped into an unattractive grimace. Her father, Tyler and Lauren were with her and looked equally unhappy.

"What is the problem, gentlemen?" Bella asked the security guards with an open but concerned smile.

"Mrs Isabella, these people claim to be your family and demand to be allowed entrance," one of them answered. He couldn't believe someone like that should belong here, even if they wore expensive clothes.

"How dare you!" Renée screamed enraged. "We are the Swans and Isabella's family. I'll get you and these imbeciles fired for your incompetence. Tell them, Isabella."

"Yes, you're obviously too stupid to know who you should allow to attend this party and who not," her brother sneered and his witch of a wife nodded in agreement.

Bella felt herself blush in embarrassment at the spectacle her family made of themselves. "I'm mortified but she is right. Let me handle this, please," Bella said to the guards and saw that some of them were looking at her in astonishment and pity. After taking a deep breath to collect herself before she turned to her family. "What do you think you're doing here? You're behaving like a harpy." Her mother looked shocked that Bella dared to speak to her in that manner but her daughter didn't give her any time to reply before Bella continued. "Neither of you received an invitation and I know that because I took you from the guest list."

"Isabella, we're your family and you dare to embarrass us like this?" Renée shrieked.

Bella looked at her coldly when she spoke. "Yes, I dare. You made me marry a man, I'd only ever met once, for your own personal gain. Did you honestly believe I would simply take this and not retaliate. You yourself gave me the perfect weapon to make you suffer. Your desire to belong to the highest and most exclusive social circles. But guess what. I'm part of these circles and not you and I'll make sure that the Cullen's are never going to invite you to anything or speak in your favor. And now leave, before I'll let security take you of the premises and I would do it with dignity, if you even have something like that, because the paparazzi over there look very interested."

Her family looked embarrassed and enraged but there was nothing they could do with the media there or they would harm their reputation more than it already was. With one last hateful glare at Bella the Swans turned around and stalked away.

_I just acted like a complete bitch but it felt oh so fucking good. I think I deserve a cocktail now._

With a pleased smile on her face Bella turned around and walked back to the party.

.

.

.

.

**Here is chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for the great reviews. I loved every single one.**

**Did you like Bitch-Bella as much as I did? Her family had it coming. **

**Jacob finally made his first appearance, but he has a little secret. Any guesses?**

**Next week I'm moving so chapter 9 could be late. I try to get it done but no promises. **

**Love, Nini**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9  
**

The day after the party the newspapers and the web were full with news of the party at Cullen Mansion and Edward wasn't surprised to see that the media loved Bella. They painted her in a very positive light. They talked about her beauty, her perfect manners and how impressed everyone was by her, especially the grand dames. Edward suspected that his grandmother had something to so with it, but he knew the other ladies wouldn't lie. They had too much pride.

All in all, Edward was very pleased with the aftermath and he didn't even need to fear that Bella would drag him to more events than necessary. As soon as they had been in the safe privacy of their car, Bella had proclaimed, she had never met so many stupid women in one place before and needed to read a book now to revive her brain, which had shut down some while ago. Edward enjoyed Bella's complaining about the hypocrisy of some people. In a strange way it calmed him to listen to her rants. Sadly, not everything was great in his life. One of his accountants had approached him and it looked like someone was diverting business funds. At first he hadn't wanted to believe it but the numbers were clear and he'd started an investigation immediately.

And on top of that was Tanya's behavior. She was getting on his nerves. What he'd loved about their relationship had been the easiness and the lack of drama and now...BAMM! Tanya had gotten incredible demanding. Calls at every hour, whining about every little thing and wanting attention of every kind.

But he didn't have to time to take a break.

Weeks went by and still things didn't get easier. The bright spot in his life was Bella. Even though she was really busy herself, she made sure that he eat regularly and sometimes she even prepared a lunch for him to take to work. Edward never forgot to thank her or to get her some little thank-you. If it weren't for Jacob Black, their relationship would be perfect, but he knew he couldn't say anything about it. Since she'd met him again, they often met to eat out or to watch some movies.

And today was one of those nights where Bella and Jacob would go out to have fun. A friend of his was throwing some party and they were invited. She would leave in a few minutes and Edward was trying to find an excuse for waiting for her in the kitchen.

_I just want to wish her a fun night._

_Yeah, right! You want to see how she's dressed to figure out if she wants to do more than fun._

_Okay, okay. I'm hypocrite and I know it. Fuck, I'm arguing with myself._

While Edward was talking to himself, Bella'd descended the stairs and just collected her keys when Edward finally noticed her.

_Fuck, she looks hot. She definitely wants to have sex tonight. I know it!_

Edward felt his cock stirring in his pants as he took in his wife's outfit. Bella wore black tight cropped jeans and a cream tie neck silk top. The damn jeans in combination with her black heels stretched her legs and emphasized her apple ass.

"Oh, Edward, are you still working?" Bella asked him as she put her ID and some money into her purse.

"Um, yes, we're having some problems," Edward answered when he finally tore his eyes from her body.

Bella shook her head in displeasure. "Don't stay up too long. You need some rest. You're loosing weight and look like shit. I don't know when I'll be back, but I have my cellphone with me. Good night, Edward," she said and kissed his head before she left the house where Garrett was waiting to drive her and Jacob to his friend's house.

"Have fun, Bella." _But not too much!_

_God, I'm such an asshole. Why am I behaving like this? I must be going crazy, that's the only logical explanation. It must!  
_

MaoC

Bella enjoyed herself greatly at Embry's party. There were nearly fifty guests and everyone was very laid back. Most of the guests were athletes like Embry and just wanted to have some fun without the media writing about it. Jacob and Bella gossiped and drank some very tasty drinks. The party had been Jacob's idea because he thought Bella needed some time away from her stressed husband and his numerous problems, which Bella had to admit she really needed. Edward didn't spent much time at home, but during the time he was at home it became very clear that he had some serious problems at work and that the hussy was troubling him. More than once she had caught him on the phone with her and had heard her high whining voice. Bella often wanted to grab his phone and throw it against a wall or shake some sense into him. The hussy must have some serious skills to make Edward stay with him because it couldn't be because of her wonderful character. But tonight she wouldn't think about that, no, tonight was her night and she would celebrate it.

"Hey Bella," Jacob whispered into her ear and nodded towards the back of the room where a really good looking man was looking at them. "You have an admirer and he looks like he wants more than just a talk."

"Mh, he can want all he wants but I decide how far I take things," Bella commented and smile at the mystery man encouragingly. It was time to flirt a little. She didn't even remember the last time she'd done it. Must have been when she'd started dating Jacob, as he had been her last boyfriend.

_Jesus, I need a man in my life and not only my work. Twenty-six and I haven't had sex in over a year. God, I'm pathetic! No wonder my little magic stick doesn't want to work anymore. I must have broke it._

"I know you and Edward have an open marriage but don't do any thing just to prove something," he reminded her and somehow it pissed Bella off.

Angrily, she turned around and glared at her friend and ex. "Thanks, Jacob, for that little reminder, but I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions. And now excuse me, please. I have to a man to flirt with." With these words Bella got up and went over to the sexy blond who watched her as she neared him.

"Hello beautiful, I see I caught your interest. Would you like to join me?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm Bella, by the way," she said and sat down on the armchair next to him.

"Owen."

They spent the next two hours talking and flirting. Owen was a soccer player and knew Embry because they'd gone to the same college. He was nice and very attractive. His blond hair and dark brown eyes, compared with his lean and muscular body made him one excellent male specimen and he knew it. Soon, it became clear how he planned to spent the rest of the night and she was willing to go along with it. Maybe it had something to do with the alcohol she had consumed but in her mind it sounded like a brilliant idea. Edward wasn't the only one who could have sex outside of their marriage.

"Bella, don't you want to go somewhere quieter?" Owen whispered in a husky voice.

"Yeah!" was Bella's only comment and she let Owen lead her to the guest house where he waisted no time and started kissing her immediately. He obviously knew how to kiss a woman and let his hand roam over her body.

Bella put her arms around him and enjoyed the feeling of his muscles under her fingers but somehow she couldn't loose herself in him. Something was bothered her, which kept Bella from truly enjoying herself and it angered her, because she wanted to do something fun and...yeah. Owen slowly maneuvered them to the couch where they lay down and he continued to explore her body. She could feel his bulging erection against her hip as one of his hands found found her breast under her top, while the other tried to get her out of her jeans.

_Dear Jesus, take your time. This isn't a damn race! _

But Owen didn't seem to think that foreplay was important, nor did he seem to think that Bella's desire for it mattered. Sometimes she wished, she was more like Jane. Her oldest friend was a very dominant person, inside the bedroom and outside of it. The moment she thought her friends name Bella could nearly see Jane next to them.

"_Care to explain to me what the fuck you're doing there?" _her imagined Jane asked her. She wore a short tight skirt and a black corsage and looked at her with a disapprovingly raised eyebrow while she kept snapping a riding crop into one of her hands. _"A one-night-stand? Really? Isabella get your ass out of this guest house or I'll strap you to my whipping bench and spank your behind until sitting will be unbearable."_

Yes, that was definitely something her friend would say and, most likely, even do, but before she could even start telling Owen to stop, Jacob barged inside and ripped her out of Owen's arms.

"Sorry, buddy, but this lovely and stupid lady has to go now. She's way past her bed time but feel free to stay and find some other willing woman. Bye!" Jacob said with an annoying smile and dragged her with him. He didn't say anything until they reached the street. When he finally looked at her he looked...well, angry and disappointed and Bella hated that look on his face, even if she was angry with him for treating her like a child.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Bella knew why he was angry and thought it was best to interrupt him before he really got going.

"JACOB!" Bella yelled to shut him up. "I know what you want to say and believe me, I totally agree with you. My inner Jane has already made an appearance and told me to stop acting like a stupid teenage girl. Just when you'd stomped inside like a ranging bull, I was about to stop him, but thank you for being a good friend and coming to stop me from making a mistake."

Jacob watched her with barely concealed amusement. "Yes, being visited by Jane in your mind does sound scary. Why did you go with him? You don't know him and Owen could have done something to you. Just because he's a popular soccer player does not mean that he can't be a pervert or a rapist. I was worried when I couldn't find you."

Bella could hear the honest concern in his voice and knew she couldn't be angry with him when he was like this. Touched and emotionally agitated, she rushed forward and threw her arms around Jacob and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you, Jacob," Bella whispered against his massive chest. "I really acted like a stupid cow. God!"

She felt Jacob's rumble as he laughed lightly. "Well, that's true but thankfully nothing happened. Come on, little fool, let's go home. I already called a taxi. It should be here in a few minutes."

"Good."

"Oh, and Bella?" Jacob said and looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes?" This couldn't be good and she was proven right by his next words.

"You're going to tell Jane about this incident. I'll call her to make sure you did."

_Well...FUCK!_

MaoC

The next day Bella regretted her little intermezzo with Owen. After she'd showered and eaten some breakfast, she called Jane and asked her if it was okay to come over. Jane was confused and knew immediately that something had happened but she decided not to ask. Bella left a note for Edward as he once again was busy with work and she didn't want to disturb him. The drive to Jane and Felix' house didn't take long and soon she stood in front of their front door. She didn't really want to talk to Jane but was only too aware that Jacob _would_ call her friend if she didn't tell her about last night and _that _was something Bella wanted to avoid at all cost. Jane could be a real pain and she was proud of her reputation. With a heavy heart she knocked on the door and it opened just a few seconds later. Felix smiled at her as they hugged.

"My sweet wife knows something is wrong and is waiting for you in the living room. Don't worry, though, she had a very relaxing morning," he said and winked at her. Bella blushed at his tone and tried really hard not to think about what they had done. It was no secret to her and the pairs closest friends that they were part of a very different lifestyle and that gave Bella's overactive imagination more than enough input.

"Good to know. Thanks Felix. I'll better get going or Mistress Jane will come for me," Bella muttered and walked towards the open and light flooded room where her best friend was standing in front of one of the huge windows with glass of red wine. Bella paused for a moment to look at the woman her friend had become. Jane had always looked like a golden haired cherub, but there was nothing innocent about her. Jane was loyal and loved fiercely but if you got onto her bad side or betrayed her, she was capable of nearly everything. Jane Mathews was a force of nature.

"Stop stalling, Bella. Come here and drink something." Of course, she'd noticed her.

"Yeah, yeah."

She didn't want anything alcoholic and choose an apple juice before she sat down on the white couch and waited for Jane to join her.

"Okay, you look guilty and I guess Jacob made you come. I know I'm right, so just tell me what happened last night," Jane ordered and Bella didn't know how her friend knew that much but it was redundant to wonder about it. Without further delay she told Jane everything about the one too many drinks, Owen and the near-sex.

At first Jane only looked slightly surprised and a little disapproving but by the time Bella told her about what had and nearly happened inside the guest house, Jane looked pissed.

"Have you lost your mind, Bella?" Jane nearly yelled at her once Bella'd finished. "You know I'm all for having fun and exploring but in a safe environment. What you have done was the absolute opposite of safe. Fuck, Bella! I thought you were smarter than this. One-night-stands, especially with complete strangers, are DANGEROUS! And let's not forget what this meaningless sex would have done to you. You don't DO meaningless sex. Some people might be able to have casual sexual encounters but you, my Bella, are not one of them."

Yes, Bella thought, that was absolutely true. Bella didn't judge people that had a very easy-going attitude towards sex, but it simply wasn't for her. Oh, she wasn't pure as fallen snow but she'd been in a relationship with every person she'd ever had sex with and Jane knew that.

"I know, Jane, and that's the reason why I'm so angry at myself. The situation with Edward and his hussy is frustrating and agitating me. This woman seems to be a real piece of work. I heard Alice and Edward talking to her on the phone and she is so so aah! All she seems to want is spending money, most of it apparently Edward's, and having him at her back and call," Bella huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. She knew that she must look like a sulking little girl but she didn't care at the moment. It needed to be said before she burst and yelled these things at Edward, which couldn't possibly end well.

"Ah yes, the lovely Tanya Denali," Jane said and handed Bella some of her favorite chocolates.

_Oha, Jane has brought out the chocolates. That has to mean she found something really interesting. Oh, the day just keeps getting better and better._

Eagerly, Bella took one and started nibbling on it as she waited for her friend to begin.

"My my, Bella. You look like you want to hear Tanya Denali's dirty secrets," Jane said teasingly and Bella just nodded, which made her friend laugh. "Oh well, I'll tell you what my sources told me and I found some really interesting information as well. Tanya's family name isn't really Denali, well it's her maiden name."

"Maiden name? That sounds like she's...NO WAY!" _Come ON, that can't be it._

"Yes way. The hussy is married. Of course shecan't marry anyoneas long as she's still married. Her husband is Alec Volturi."

Bella knew she must look like an imbecile but she simply couldn't believe what Jane was telling her. "Volturi? Isn't he or his father some media mogul?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, Aro Volturi is his father and he has lots of money. The family earned most of it with music and commercials, I believe. But that's not even the craziest shit. Tanya and Alec met about three years ago and had a hot affair. I talked to some friends of his that I know. I promised them I wouldn't use the information or they wouldn't have told me a single word. I think they even contacted Alec to tell him about my questions and apparently he isn't against us knowing. They told me Alec liked her but only wanted something casual. Things got complicated when Tanya got pregnant and while he did marry her to appease his father, who's rather old fashioned and believes in taking care of your baby and it's mother. They made Tanya sign a prenup. Everything looked well but a few weeks later Tanya miscarried. She appeared to be devastated and Alec, who'd wanted to baby badly, mourned the loss of their child."

"How horrible," Bella whispered and felt bad for Tanya and her husband. Jane snorted and Bella couldn't believe her friend reacted like that. "Jane, don't be like that. Losing a child is the worst thing for a mother."

"Yes, and I would feel for her, if she had _lost _it but she didn't."

Now Bella was confused. "Huh? Then what happened?"

Jane had a disgusted frown on her face as she continued. "Alec found the bill of the hospital and guess what? She hadn't had a miscarriage but an abortion. The baby had only one goal and that was getting her Alec but she didn't want to be a mother or let a pregnancy ruin her figure."

"WHAT! That disgusting whore. Urgh! I hope Alec made her pay," Bella growled and as she tried to regain her composure.

"He did. Apparently Alec went berserk and threw her out of his house. The apartment here in Boston was a wedding gift and belongs to her and if she sold it she would get more than a million. The prenup was airtight and Tanya wouldn't get anything if she divorced him but she could find a new rich husband. I'm not sure why Alec didn't divorce her and his friends didn't or couldn't tell me. But I do know, that he threatened her and promised, he would do everything to stop Tanya from capturing a rich man ever again. If she ever stepped out of line, he would destroy her, but for now he's happy with never seeing her again. And she can't use the same tactic twice because there were complications during the abortion. She's unable to have children."

After these news Bella was completely blown away. She couldn't understand why Tanya was such a fucking bitch. Okay, she hadn't liked her before today but now she hated her. Somehow she could understand why Alec stayed married to her. It must be the worst punishment for her. She couldn't use Alec's name, didn't have his money and couldn't even find a new husband to become the perfect trophy wife. As horrible as it sounded, the fact that she couldn't carry children anymore seemed like divine justice to Bella.

More important to her now though, was the question what she should do with this knowledge. "Should I tell Edward?"

"No," Jane said and shook her head with wide eyes. "I don't think they would believe you and the whore could make you look like the jealous wife. The best course of action is to wait and let Edward figure out what a bitch she is on his own terms, I'm afraid. From what you've told me, Bella, it seems that she's already pushing him away. She wants to be number one and that is your position. As long as he wasn't married everything was fine, but now she has competition. Keep that knowledge in the back of your mind and live like you've done before. They won't make it till Thanksgiving."

Bella didn't like Jane's advice but her friend had raised a few good points and grudgingly, she had admit that Jane was right. The two friends decided to close the subject and talk about other and more pleasant things and despite everything Bella had a nice time.

MaoC

"Babe, I want to visit _Number One_," Tanya whined over the phone and Edward ran an agitated hand through his hair and tried to keep his calm.

"Yes, I know, but I have to take care of some things here at at work," he said in a barely controlled voice. "I told you that. I'm still taking care of the fraud and the police isn't making things easy for us and Emmett wants to make some new investments."

In some part of his mind Edward thought it was crazy that he was talking to his girlfriend like she was a child, but, fuck him, if she wasn't acting like one. All he wanted at this moment though, was to shut her up, so he could go back to work.

"All you do is work lately. You don't spent enough time with me. That's horrible. Why don't you come over and relax with me in the tub?" Tanya purred and for some reason her voice grated on his nerves but if he wanted to have any kind of peace he had to apiece her somehow.

"Why don't you go shopping with Alice? She wants to look at the new autumn collections. My treat?" He offered and nearly got deaf by her answering shouts of joy.

"Oh baby, you're the best. You know how to show a woman, she's loved. I've got to call Alice. Bye and I love you."

_Ah silence! _

Edward was certain that many would think the solution for his problem with Tanya was stupid but he did the one thing that would shut her up the fastest. And that was either spending money or having sex. Edward was simply too tired for sex and just wanted some peace and quieted.

_Is that too much to ask? _

But Edward knew his relationship with Tanya wasn't like it used to be. It had been easy and simple, and now their relationship was a reason for his headaches. He knew something needed to be done but this problem could wait, while others couldn't.

Edward's working hours were getting unhealthy, but the problems with the missing money and his little thief needed to be dealt with. Unwilling he went back to work and tried to ignore the growing headache but he knew, it wouldn't get any better before Edward eat something and got some rest. By six he decided enough was enough and asked Garret to drive him home. It didn't escape his attention that Garret kept throwing concerned glances at him but he was just too exhausted to care. He hoped, Bella had cooked something for dinner. Edward had dined at the best restaurants of the city and most likely the entire US, but nothing beat Bella's home cocked meals. And today he was in dire need of some comfort food.

_Thank God, Emmett can't hear my thoughts right now or he would call me a woman on my period. Well, fuck him, he's just jealous that I'm getting to enjoy Bella's creations._

The house was alight when Garrett stopped in front of the house. After Edward had thanked Garrett and wished him a good night, he opened the door and was greeted by loud music. Edward hadn't called Bella to tell her, he'd be home early and it seemed she was taking advantage of his absence. The music that was blaring through the house was _Chocolate _by _The 1975_, a band Bella loved at the moment. Slowly he walked towards the living room where the music was coming from, in the hope, he would surprise his wife, but it was him that was surprised by his discovery. Bella hadn't noticed him yet as she was busy... dancing?

_Holy fuck! And she told me she didn't dance._

His lovely wife only wore a huge t-shirt and a pair of panties. She looked sexy as she moved her hips and shook her perfectly formed ass. Edward felt himself relaxing for the first time that day as he continued to watch her with a small smile on his lips. When the next song ended, Bella stopped dancing and turned the volume down. She turned towards the kitchen and stumbled as she saw Edward standing in the doorway.

"Edward! Shit," Bella cursed as the stubbed her toe the couch table and then hopped around on one leg. She looked so ridiculous that Edward started laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"That's not funny, you asshole. I really hurt myself. I'm sure it'll bruise," she scolded him but it wasn't very effective as her face resembled a ripe tomato.

"Oh you poor baby," Edward cooed once he had his laugher under control and hugged Bella close to his chest. "There, there. Even if I might sound like an idiot now but I'm glad I caught you dancing. It was the highlight of my day, hell, of my entire week."

Bella watched him with raised eyebrows and that look said more than words could. She thought he was crazy. "If that is true, than you had a really shitty week. I'm glad that my embarrassment made you happy. And you know what? I made Spaghetti Bolognese, garlic bread and a salad. Well, what do you say now?" Bell asked with a teasing smile.

After he heard that, he roughly grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her full on the lips. "You, Isabella Cullen, are a goddess. I'm starving. When is the food ready?" It was hilarious how much Edward looked forward to Bella's dinner but he knew it would taste great.

"You still have time to shover. Be back down in ...oh, nearly half an hour, okay?"

"Okay," Edward said and headed up the stairs. After a refreshing shower, he changed into shorts and a t-shirt before he returned to the kitchen where Bella had already set the table. The dinner was ready and it smelled absolutely fantastic. And tasted even better. They both enjoyed the shared meal and talked about their days. Edward was happy to hear that Bella's new project went well and found himself relaxing more and more, but he still felt somewhat groggy.

"Edward, today came the invitation for some charity ball in New York. I didn't know we were going to something like that," Bella said after a pause in their conversation and handed Edward a expensive looking invitation.

Confused, Edward read over it before he remembered what this was all about. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Bella, I've forgotten to tell you about it. _Present and Future Children Foundation. _My family always attends this ball, and I think even yours went there. The foundation collects money to support children. Give them a safe place to stay, a good education, health care and other things. It's one of the most important charity events. Hm, it's next month. I wonder why Alice hasn't already harassed you to go shopping with her, to be _prepared _for the big night."

Suddenly, Bella looked a little sheepish. "Oops."

"_Oops_? What has Alice done?" Edward asked immediately. He knew only too well how _difficult _little sister could be when it came to her second greatest love after Jasper, fashion.

"Well, she might have tried to reach me a few times," Bella answered innocently and looked at him big brown eyes.

Edward looked at her sternly when he asked, "Really?"

Bella couldn't lie to save her own skin and so it was no wonder that she surrendered after only a few seconds. "Okay," she cried and threw her hands in the air. Edward had to smile at her dramatic behavior. He would never tell Bella but the found her quiet cute when she sulked. Like now. "Alice tried to reach me nearly two dozen times this week, but I've been busy and have forgotten all about her. Or maybe just ignored for the sake my own sanity." The last part she muttered under her breath, and Edward was sure he hadn't been supposed to hear that but he had, and while he loved his little sister and Edward could understand Bella's actions. Over the years he'd suffered too often under the Fashion Nazi and he too ignored her whenever he could.

"You don't have to explain your behavior to me. I understand why would do it but I also know my sister. Alice won't give up, so you better answer one of her calls before she comes to your work place and kidnaps you. And before you deny she wouldn't do it, believe me, she would and has done it in the past." Edward didn't mean to scare Bella but she looked like Jack the Ripper promised to pay them a visit.

"But I already have a dress!" Bella wailed and looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh no! Uh uh. I'm not getting involved in this. It's more than enough that I have to deal with her because of my own outfit. I refuse to put myself into the line of fire. Sorry, Bella, but you're a big girl, I'm sure you can handle your evil sister-in-law."

As soon as he'd finished that sentence, he knew that it had been wrong thing to say. He watched as Bella's eyes narrowed to a dangerous glare before she got up and brought her plate to the dish washer. "As I have to deal with Alice on my own, I will also eat this delicious self-made rice pudding with strawberry sauce and cinnamom and sugar on my own. That does sound fair, doesn't it, Edward?" the evil woman asked him as she turned around and showed him this piece of heaven.

_When will I finally learn to be careful_ _around this woman. She's a she-devil and goddess in one person. And she's holding the rice pudding hostage. NO! I love milk rice. And she knows it. _

"Bella, please, don't act harsh. You know, I'm a little idiot at times. I love this dessert and it would be really good for me to eat some of it. I've lost some weight. See," Edward said and showed her his stomach. He had indeed lost some weight but Bella didn't seem to mind all that much if her glazed look was anything to go by.

"No! You were mean to me and deserve to suffer," Bella said as she tore her gaze from his body before she tried to side step him but Edward was too quick for her. He trapped her against the counter and lent in to whisper in her ear.

_Hm, she smells so good. Strawberry and some flower. Mouthwatering._

"Please, Bella," Edward whispered and his lips lightly touched her ear as he moved them. "Share your rice pudding with me. I promise I'll be a good boy. A very good boy." He then moved to look into her eyes and saw that her pupils were dilated and eyes huge. She looked kind of dazzled as he stared into her chocolate orbs.

"Will you, Bella?"

Confused, Bella blinked her eyes several times before answered or tried to. "What? Will what? ..Oh, yeah. Rice pudding. Umm sure here."

Edward didn't waste any time and grabbed the bowl from her hands before she could change her mind. Together they eat their dessert while they watched an episode of _The Mentalist_, before they went upstairs. As they said good-night, Edward couldn't help himself and decided to tease Bella a little bit.

"Thanks for the dessert. It's nearly as good as my Nana's but you still have to deal with Alice on your own," Edward said before he quickly kissed her cheek and then ran to his room to be safe from his wife.

Just as he closed the door, he could hear an angry shout leaving his wife.

"Edward Cullen, you're an absolute ASS and I won't ever make you a dessert again. YOU DICK!"

Edward held his stomach as he laughed hard when Bella slammed her door shut.

_I haven't felt this carefree in a long time. I think my angry wife deserves a treat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hello my lovely readers. **

**Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. I never had that many.**

**I'm sorry that you had to wait an extra for the next chapter but I have to use the web access of the University because my own isn't working yet. I'm sorry if there are more mistakes in this chapter but I can't use my dictionary at the moment. Which is horrible, let me tell you.**

**So, now you know Tanya's story. Yes, I made her an evil bitch. And next chapter, which should be online next week, will be about the charity ball and Tanya will once again show how much of a …...she truly is.**

**Love, Nini**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

"I heard that Mrs Collins is pregnant. Maybe she'll wear one of these beautiful maternity gowns," Alice sighed. "It's a good thing that maternity wear isn't as horrible as it was a few years ago. Now you can wear..."

Bella shut Alice' voice out and concentrated on her pedicure. In two days the entire Cullen family would attend the _Present and Future Children Charity Ball_ and Alice had dragged every female to the spa, where they got pampered, so that they would look beautiful. Bella enjoyed it and would have even more if Alice would stop with the society gossip. Rosalie, who was to her right, just rolled her eyes at her friends antics and used Alice' need for air to change the subject of the conversation.

"How's Edward, Bella? The last time I saw him, he looked horrible," Rosalie said and she looked a little worried for her brother-in-law.

Esme, who sat next to Alice and was just getting her nails done, looked up as she heard her son's name. A frown marred her otherwise wonderful face. It was obvious that she agreed with Rosalie. "You're right, Rosalie. Edward looks stressed and slightly sick, but he won't talk or listen to me. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Bella grimaced as she listened to their worries about her husband. She could understand them only too well, but sadly there was nothing she could tell them. He still didn't know who was stealing from the firm and that meant lots of work. Bella knew he needed to stop working so much but he was the boss and stubborn! "Well, there are some problems with a new investment and the new collection for _Cullen Furniture _isn't to Edward's liking." Bella knew that although this was true, it wasn't the reason why Edward was so stressed, but she wasn't allowed to tell the family about the fraud. The thief wasn't caught yet and Edward and some trusted employees were working through the books of the last years. It seemed that, whoever was doing it, had done it for quiet some time and in different parts of _Cullen Corp_. There's money missing from nearly every branch. Not enough to be noticed immediately, but the thief had acquired nearly 10 millions in over five years. Only someone pretty high up had enough authority to do this and to not raise any suspicions. Sadly that meant a few of the suspects were family members and Edward didn't want to tip the culprit off by talking to his family. Bella felt bad for Edward. It was horrible for him to have to acknowledge that someone close to him could be stealing from the family business and the problem was starting to affect his health. Just yesterday they'd argued about it.

"_Edward, you need to stop working so hard. It's making you sick!" Bella said in a frustrated voice as she followed Edward to his office, where he would once again work at night._

"_Don't be ridiculous!" he scoffed before he sneezed twice. Bella just gave him a pointed look but he ignored the obvious. "Please, this is just a little cold. Nothing to worry about and in a few days it'll be over."_

"_No, it won't be over in a few days. You're pale and your voice is a little hoarse. And if you think I haven't noticed that your throat is hurting you, then you're an idiot," Bella said and stemmed her fists into her hips._

_Edward looked surprised but stubborn. "Okay, maybe my throat does hurt a little but that doesn't mean I'm really sick. And now excuse me, please, I have work to do."_

_Angry, Bella threw her hand in the air. "Fine! Ignore reason and keep working yourself to the bone, but don't come to me when you're unable to even get out of bed!"_

_Edward just waved a hand and said "Yeah, yeah." before the closed the door to his office and Bella stomped away._

She still couldn't believe how immature Edward was acting and his simple cold had gotten worse. He was now coughing and Bella feared he would develop a pneumonia. Unwilling to do nothing, she'd talked to Garrett and he shared her worries and promised to keep an eye on him and to call her, should Edward get too bad to work. Bella didn't want to get Esme and Carlisle involved but if he refused to take care of himself, she would.

Esme's voice brought her out of her anxious thoughts. "Hm, that doesn't sound too bad, but Edward has always be an overachiever. Everything has to be perfect and the way he wants it. Maybe Emmett could talk to him. What do you think, Rosalie?"

"Good idea, Esme. Emmett and Jasper could possibly get through to him. I'll talk to them," Rosalie agreed and even though Bella was happy that the others planned to help, she knew her husband wouldn't listen to them. She prayed nothing would happen but her feelings told her something was coming. For now though, she would stop worrying and enjoy her time with her new family.

MaoC

_When I finally find this fucking bastard, I'll destroy him. And if it's the last thing, I'll ever do!_

Once again Edward was looking through the books and the different accounts. He still hadn't found the start of this whole affair and it was angering him. He hoped that once they found the first time something was stolen, they would be able to identify the damn thief, but so far they hadn't had any luck. Until they found the bastard every single transaction would be double checked by Edward himself to make sure no further money was stolen and as another way to find out who was harming _Cullen Corp_.

"_Achoo!_" _Damn this fucking cold!_ Edward thought as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned his nose. His cold was getting worse but nothing he couldn't handle. It irked him that Bella had been right when she'd predicted his cold would get worse, but he didn't have _time_ to become ill. If just this damn headache and the pressure on his chest would go away, then everything would be fine.

Edward heard the door to his office open and wondered, who would simply enter without knocking first or letting themselves be announced. "What?" he asked without looking up from his monitor.

"Edward, I thought you would be happier to see me," a sultry and familiar voice answered. Shocked he looked up and saw Tanya standing in front of his desk in a really short and tight red dress with high heels. Not long ago this kind of outfit wold have made him forget about work but not anymore. In fact he was surprised and a little angry to see her here.

"What are you doing here and how have you gotten inside?" There were only a handful of people who were allowed to enter his office unannounced and Tanya wasn't on that list.

_Where the fuck in Jessica and why isn't she doing her job_?

Tanya just pouted as she walked around the desk. "I thought I would surprise you. Aren't you surprised?"

_Yeah, but not in a good way._

"I am, but that doesn't answer my question. How did you get onto this floor and into my office?" Edward was really interested to hear that response, because whoever was responsible for letting her come this far was in deep trouble. There was a reason why they had security guards and assistants. Tanya could have been armed or something. To say he was irritated was a fucking understatement.

The woman in question just laughed lightly and ran the fingers of her left hand up and down his arm. "Oh, that wasn't too hard. I told Andrew who I was and what exactly I wanted to do. He was very helpful after that." _And most likely hard as a rock. _"As for your assistant, well, she wasn't at her desk, maybe she needed the restroom."

Well, at least one of them wasn't in trouble. Edward wouldn't have believed Tanya, if she'd told him that Jessica had simply let her in. She may not be the smartest but she always announced the people who wanted to see him. "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't have time for you, Tanya. There's lots of work still waiting for me and I thought I made it perfectly clear that you aren't to come to my workplace. I keep business and pleasure separated. Always."

A seductive smile crossed her face as she lent even closer. Edward could feel her breath on his skin as she whispered. "Sometimes you need to break the rules, babe, because I'm here to bring you pleasure. Both of us. How about we fuck on your wonderful desk right here in your office. And after we're done, you would always look at this desk and think of me. Hm? How does that sound?"

Edward was aware that these words should have aroused him as they most certainly would most men, but he stayed cold and collected. "No. Tanya, that is absolutely unprofessional. What are you thinking?" he said and looked at her unbelievingly. Tanya was acting like some slut and Edward didn't like this kind of behavior in his office or his private life.

Tanya didn't seem to notice that Edward was losing his patience with her because she kept trying to seduce him. And she was getting bolder. "I think, you're looking overworked and tense and I know a great way to relax both of us," she whispered and she started to straddle his lap. "We haven't spent much time together lately and I want to feel you cock thrusting inside my pussy. I even come prepared. My little vibrating beads have already made me so wet, but first let me get Big Eddie ready." And then she grabbed his still very soft cock through his pants.

Enough was enough. Disgusted by her actions he pushed her off of him and stood up to bring some much needed space between them. "What the fuck, Edward!" Tanya cursed as she scrambled up.

"That's what I'm asking you, Tanya. I told you, I won't have sex in my office and that I wanted you to leave, but did you listen to me? Nooo! You kept doing what you wanted without thinking about anything or anyone else. We're not alone in this building, you know. Someone could have entered my office and seen this ..." Edward said and waived his hand around because he simply didn't know what to say. He took his work very seriously and expected the same of others. Having sex, while he was at work, was definitely out of question, especially while some people were still working.

"Are you shitting me?" Tanya screamed as she glared at him. "Everyone has sex at work and you're the boss. You can do what you want. Fuck, you're getting so boring Edward."

He looked at her like he'd never seen her before. He knew she wasn't the most serious person and didn't much care for work but he'd never seen her act like some spoilt child who didn't get her way. "If boring means, being professional, then yes, I am boring and proud of it. Damn it, Tanya. You know how important _Cullen Corp. _is for me and I never said that it was okay for you to come here and let's not forget another reason why you shouldn't be here." Edward took a deep breath before he continued, because if he didn't calm down then he would start yelling and then someone _would_ hear them. "I am married and have signed a prenup. You know that and you agreed to keep our relationship out of the public. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

Obviously agitated, Tanya flipped her hair over her shoulder before she deigned him with an answer. "Yes, I did. I thought your stupid marriage and the damn contract would give our relationship a little thrill. Everything was supposed to be more exciting and you were expected to come to me when you're frustrated with your boring and plain wife and lather me with attention. But you didn't. You spent less and less time with me. Most of the time you're busy with work or your wife. And I can't even go to the most exclusive parties and clubs anymore because you're not with me. And forget expensive shopping sprees. Not too long ago you loved showering me with beautiful dresses and jeweleries. Now I nearly need to beg you to pay me any attention. What good is this relationship, if I don't get to be treated like a queen, like I'm supposed to. Huh?"

Tanya looked expectantly at him, as if she thought Edward would agree with her and tell she was right and he needed to change his behavior towards her. If she waited for this though, she would wait a really long time.

At this moment Edward couldn't think of one thing he found attractive about her or why he should be with her. Right before his eyes Tanya transformed from a beautiful woman to a selfish bitch. He couldn't believe that he had wasted months of his life on this woman and even made sure he could still be with her once he'd been married to Bella. Now he could see why Rose and Emmett disliked her so much and why his grandfather had made sure he wouldn't marry her.

The thought alone was enough to make him shudder. If he'd married Tanya she could have ruined his family and their reputation. Not that he cared much about what people thought about him, but he would hate it, if he family or the business would suffer because he'd chosen a horrible woman. Luckily, he could get her out of his life very easily.

"You know what? If this _relationship_ isn't giving you what you want or need, then we should simply end it. In fact, I think this is best decision I've made in a long time," Edward said and instinctively felt, this was the right move.

Tanya didn't seem to think so. She looked at him with huge unbelieving eyes and her cheeks were turning a furious red. "What the fuck does that mean, Edward?"

"Get out, we're over." _Fuck, that feels so good. I should have done it a long time ago._

"Oh no!" Tanya screamed as she neared him. "You're not leaving me. How dare you even think such a thing. You should feel grateful that I even so much as looked at you. Oh I know you're one of the most successful man in the US but you're not that handsome or such a great fuck. You don't get to treat me like some common whore, you bastard!" As soon as she'd finished her tirade, she tried to strike him but Edward was faster and caught her hand before it connected with his face.

"Get out, Tanya," Edward growled. "Get out, before I'll call security. You wouldn't want the police to get involved. Do not push me."

Tanya seemed to have realized that she could only lose in this situation and with an enraged yell she rip her arm out of his grip and left his office. Jessica, who was now back at her desk, was surprised to see someone leaving Edward's office and went inside.

"Mr Cullen? Is there a problem?" For once, her voice didn't sound slightly flirtatious and Edward was thankful for that because he didn't think he could have handled that right now.

"No, Jessica. But could you please call Andrew and tell him, I want to speak with him and would you make sure that Tanya Denali won't be able to enter this building again?" His words were polite but his tone made it clear, that Edward wanted these things done immediately and that the talk with Andrew wouldn't be pleasant.

"Of course, sir."

Not even 20 minutes later a very pale Andrew left Edward's office to return to his work. He wouldn't make such a mistake ever again, not, if he wanted to continue working for _Cullen Corp. _Edward stayed behind and felt worse than before as he coughed and cursed his thrice damned cold.

_Maybe I should take some medicine, just to be on the safe side._

MaoC

The next day was a normal work day even if Bella called Garrett to ask him how her stupid husband was. His_ cold _just kept getting worse and Bella was sure she'd heard some unhealthy sounds coming from his lungs, but Mr. I-know-what-I'm-doing kept telling her that he was just fine.

_Fine my ass. If he's just fine, then I'm the empress of Japan!_

Apparently, Edward felt now bad enough, that he'd bought some cold medicine and something to get him through tomorrow night. Bella couldn't understand why he couldn't just stay at home and she would love to keep him company. _Yeah, I could even play nurse for him._ _BUT Noooo! We're going to the stupid ball where I'll most likely be bored to tears. _The only good thing about the ball was, that her family wouldn't be there. _Yipeee. _

Things at work were good. The sales had gone up and the program for the fall and winter was done. A special highlight was watching Ben and Angela flirt like two love sick teenagers. She felt like Ben could pop the big question any day now, and she wasn't the only one, who thought that. Kyle, from the adult fantasy section, had started a betting pool and by now nearly everyone had placed a bet. Even some of there partners! Bella, of course, hadn't. She considered it unfair because she knew them the best and the longest.

And she knew that the day of their first meeting was this Saturday. Well, tomorrow.

Most of the time Ben looked really happy but sometimes he made a face like he wanted to puke or faint. A dead giveaway in Bella's opinion, but she wasn't saying anything and had forbidden anyone else from asking Ben any questions regarding a proposal or anything related. So far Ben hadn't talked to anyone about his plans, but Bella knew he'd asked Angela's father for his blessings. Mr Webber had called Bella the next day and asked her, if Ben was treating his only daughter right and she'd to answer positively. Ben was the perfect, if a little nerdy, gentleman and it was obvious how much they loved each over.

But today Ben would brake his unneeded silence. Bella was just about to get her jacket when Ben entered her office and nearly fell into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Bella, I need your help!" Ben wailed and looked at his friend with panicked eyes.

_That, my friend, is obvious._

"Take a deep breath, Ben," Bella advised him and after he didn't look like he wanted to have breakdown, did she ask him what he needed help with.

"Well, um you know um...Iwanttoproposetoher."

It was a good think, Bella knew what he most likely wanted to say or she wouldn't have been able to decipher his rushed words.

"Yes, I do know."

Ben looked shocked by her revelation and managed a "huh" in response.

Bella shook her head at her oblivious friend. "Ben, I'm one of your best friends and we've known each other for six years now. It would be quiet sad, if I didn't notice when you acted a little off." _Not to mention that most of our employees know what you're planning to do. _"I'm happy for you. You two are a lovely couple and no, Angela won't care if the proposal isn't perfect as long as it comes from the heart. She'll say yes and I think, no, I know, that she has been waiting for you to ask her for oh a year now. And you have her father's blessings. Everything is going to be just fine. Trust me, Ben," Bella said with an encouraging smile and was happy to see that a little color had returned to Ben's face.

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Ben got up and rounded the desk to hug Bella to his chest. "You're an amazing friend, Bella. Angela and I are lucky to have you in our lives. Thank you for giving me a little boost. I needed that," he whispered into her hair and when they finally broke apart there were tears in both of their eyes.

"I'm the lucky one and now get out of here. I think you have a proposal to plan."

Bella felt a little envious as she watched Ben leave. This was how it was supposed to go. You fell in love and grew as a couple before one asked the other the most important question. And Edward's and Bella's families had taken that away from them. At least his family had done it to stop him from making a big mistake, but hers had only done it for their own selfish gain. And she would never forgave.

Never.

MaoC

It was Saturday night and Bella was waiting for her husband to tear himself away from his work, so that they could drive to the charity ball Bella didn't even want to attend. But she knew, you couldn't always get, what you wanted.

_Tell me something I don't know!_

If someone, namely her beloved husband Edward, had asked her for her opinion, she would have told them, that Edward belonged at home to rest, but no one had. Edward refused to see how….his behavior was. The fact, that his fucking nose was starting to turn red, was ignored, much like everything else concerning his health. Bella was frustrated by his behavior and hadn't even said anything as Edward had swallowed some pills to get him through the night.

_Fucking idiot! I hope he isn't as stupid and irresponsible as a CEO or _Cullen Corp._ is in huge trouble._

Impatiently Bella checked her phone and saw that they needed to leave. NOW! What on God's greens earth was Edward doing so long? Bella had been ready for over half an hour already. Today she wore her black lace fishtail qipao and her hair was done in a beautiful do-up . Her make-up was rather simple and the only extravagant feature was her deep red lipstick. Bella had to admit that she looked fantastic and not even Alice would be able to find something to criticize.

But no one would be able to see her if Edward didn't get his ass in gear!

"Edward! Hurry up or we're going to be late. Garrett's already waiting for us," Bella called up the stairs.

"I'm coming," a muffled voice said and a few moments later Edward appeared at the top of the stairs.

Even though Bella didn't want to, she had to admit that Edward looked incredible handsome and sexy in his black smoking. You almost couldn't see that Edward wasn't feeling well. Hm, it seemed that he had used some concealer for the redness of his nose. So that's where it was.

"Afraid mom and dad are going to notice, their little boy is sick, or did you use my make-up just for vanity?"

"Ha ha, Bella. Very funny, but both of them would be unbearable if they knew my cold had gotten worse," Edward answered as he grabbed his phone and some money.

"Are we ready then?" Bella asked and Edward nodded.

When everything, Edward thought he needed, was put away, he looked up to gaze at Bella...and his eyes got huge as he took in her appearance. He didn't say a word as he stared at her and Bella felt uncomfortable.

"What? Is something wrong with the dress? I thought you liked it," Bella asked and looked down her dress to check if there was maybe a spot or something.

Edward lightly shook his head and and gave Bella a nearly blinding smile as he stepped to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing is wrong with the dress or how you look. I simply looked at you because you're so beautiful. This dress was really worth its money. I fear you're, once again, going to be the most beautiful woman of the night. You should be careful or some of the society ladies will start to hate you." The last part was obviously meant to tease Bella and, of course, she blushed.

She lightly slapped his arm as they both made their way to Garrett and the waiting car. "You're such a smooth talker. It's no wonder that hordes of women pie after you." Edward didn't answer but his amused laughter said more than words could.

During the drive Edward and Bella teased each other but any teasing stopped as soon as Bella saw the media coverage. Of course she had known that the guests would walk over a red carpet, but hadn't thought that dozens of people of microphones and cameras would be there. And people who wanted to see the rich and famous. To be honest, Bella had simply suppressed that knowledge or she would have either found a reason why she couldn't go or just panicked. Now she didn't have time to panic because Garrett had already stopped the car and was about to open the door to let Edward out.

Edward squeezed her little cold hand before he said, "Don't worry, Bella. You don't have to talk to anyone and you don't even need to smile. I promise we go inside as quickly as we can. And you don't have any reason to be nervous. You look absolutely breathtaking." With these words he got out of the car and the reaction to Edward's arrival was immediate. Flashlights were going of and people tried to get his attention but Edward just gave them a quick smile before and helped Bella out of the car. Her husband wrapped his left arm around her waist and guided her to where they were supposed to go, which was good because she was slightly disoriented by the flashlights and the screams.

"Relax, Bella. No one is going to bite you," Edward whispered into her ear before he led them over the red carpet. He answered only a few questions and Bella even managed to smile and tell one reporter the name of the designer. Needless to say that their surprised to hear the name of an unknown Chinese designer, but neither Bella nor Edward cared. The dress was great and Bella wasn't interested in positive comments in some fashion or lifestyle magazines, but she was polite.

She couldn't have been more happy when they finally reached the ballroom and left the media outside, well most of them. A few chosen reporters with their entourage were allowed to inside, which Bella hated but she also knew how much people loved gossip and such a big society event was the best place to dig up some dirt and to gossip about outfits and everything else. Once Bella had caught her breath and relaxed a little bit, she took in the other guests.

_Wow!_

Bella recognized some actors, models, and musicians. And lots of members of the high society. And many were to be dressed to impress. Elegant robes, dramatic make up and hair-stylings and jeweleries. Lots of jeweleries and expensive ones to boot. Bella wouldn't be surprised if some of them were worth millions of dollars. She couldn't understand why some women and even a few men thought it was necessary to wear such expensive accessories and so many. Bella only wore her wedding and engagement rings, a simply but lovely bracelet and small diamond earrings. Normally she didn't even wear that much but one always wore something special when you were invited to such a event but she would never hang herself like a Christmas tree.

Honestly, some of the women just looked ridiculous and desperate to hold onto their youth.

"Edward, Bella!" someone called and both turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett walking towards them. Emmett was really handsome in his smoking, which made him look even bigger than normal, but Rosalie was a vision. Bella had to admit that her sister-in-law looked like any men's wet dream. Her deep red silk dress clung to her curves and the slit emphasized her incredible long legs. Just being in the same room with her made Bella's self-esteem drop.

"Wow, Rosalie. You're a goddess among women. Emmett will have his hands full keeping your admirers at bay," Bella commented her as they hugged.

Rosalie just laughed. "Thanks, Bella, but you aren't so bad yourself. This dress is amazing. We saw you on the screen and Alice didn't want to believe that you got ready on your own. I think the little pixie is a little put out that she couldn't play dress-up with you."

Bella shuddered at the mere thought. "Well, she's going to survive." The next moment she felt Emmett's steel like arms wrap around her as she hugged her to his chest.

"Hey, sis, you're looking hot," he said and wiggled his eyebrows. Rosalie and Edward both hit the back of his head before they greeted the other. "Ouch! You're so mean to me! Come, Bella, let's go to Mom and Dad and tell them that my wife and brother are abusing me." Bella could only laugh at his silliness as the four of them went to the table of the Cullen family. As always Esme and Carlisle looked impossibly young and beautiful, while Alice seemed to belong to a fairytale. Even Nana was there and for an older lady she was really stunning. Jasper was also there, and although he wasn't related to them, was he part of the family. Of course, Bella knew that Alice wanted to change that fact rather sooner than later.

_Maybe all the good Jasper needs is a good push in the right direction._

They talked for a little while before the host of the evening, some lady Bella didn't know but was obviously important and rich, made the opening speech and talked the attendants through the program of the night. In Bella's opinion, Mrs Albright needed too long because Bela was about to starve, but she wasn't the only one. Halfway through the speech Emmett started complaining and it needed Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie, who threatened him with a sex ban if he didn't behave, to keep him quiet and sitting. It amused Bella greatly to see that not every member of the Cullen family was perfect or loved these social events. After over half an hour Mrs Albright was done and the dinner could begin.

"Dear Lord," Nana said as she took a sip of her wine. "I thought Clarissa would never shut up. Some guests look like they slept for a moment and I feared I would be dead before she wrapped her monologue up. How boring!"

"Mother!" Carlisle exclaimed and threw a shocked look at his mother. The old lady hadn't been quiet. Emmett just agreed and Bella too, although she didn't do it out loud and a few minutes later the salad arrived. The dinner was of very good quality, but Bella didn't enjoy it. Too fancy. She couldn't wait for the drive home so she could buy herself a burger, because this food wouldn't satisfy her hunger. But even if the dinner wasn't to Bella's satisfaction, the company was. It was interesting to observe the strange behavior of Alice and Jasper. She tried to get his attention nearly every moment and Jasper looked at her like a lovesick puppy, but only if he thought no one saw him. Bella couldn't decide if the whole situation was more entertaining or frustrating.

After the dinner it was time for the first part of the auction. Some guests and other benefactors had sponsored special things, like a weekend on some private island, a very old but sought after purse or a classic car. Together with the rest of the family, Bella and Edward looked at the different offerings, but before the betting would begin, there would be some dancing.

"Bella, would you excuse me for a moment?" Edward asked as they returned to their table. "I need to use the restroom, but I'll be back in few moments and then we'll dance, okay?"

She agreed but let her eyes wander over him for a moment before Edward left. He didn't look good and hadn't spoken much with his family or other guests. Bella could tell, he wasn't feeling well and if she wasn't completely wrong then Edward was running a light fever. He also wasn't nearly as graceful as usual, but did his best to hide it. She promised herself then and there that they wouldn't stay long. Somehow she would get him home to rest and if she had to use force!

_You, my dear husband, have surpassed stubborn and are just being stupid now!_

"Bella?" Nana asked her and Bela turned her head to look at the matriarch. "My grandson looks a little under the weather." _Pf, what an understatement. _

It was a good thing that Carlisle and Esme were already on the dance floor or they would start worrying , not that they hadn't noticed that Edward wasn't his usual self, but he'd told them it was nothing more than a simple cold and they hadn't any reason to doubt him. Elizabeth, on the other hand, seemed to notice his stress and exhaustion. "Yes, Nana. He has a _only a little cold_," Bella answered and it was obvious what she thought of that.

"Tsk. Stupid boy. Take good care of him, will you, Bella?"

"Of course, Nana, but he's so impossible. If he doesn't stop pushing himself, I'll have to get Carlisle involved, even if Edward will be angry with be," Bella promised and silently wondered where he was.

Elizabeth looked pleased at that. "Good. I know he isn't the easiest to deal with. He's too much like my Ed. Oh, they're coming back."

Bella looked towards the dance floor and saw that the rest of the family was heading back to them and Bella thought Edward would come back any moment now, but even five minutes later he wasn't back and Bella started to get worried. He had looked a little pale and sweaty before he'd left.

_Maybe I should go look for him and just take him home._

One last time she let her eyes wander over the crowd before she would go looking for him. And then she saw his unique hair as it caught the light on the edge of the dance floor and was relieved to see him, but her relief only lasted seconds. As a pair of dancers moved, she could see who was with Edward and dropped her water glass in shock.

"Bella!"

She was dimly aware of someone speaking to her. Asking her why she looked so pale all of a sudden and if everything was right, but she couldn't answer them. She kept staring at Edward who was dancing with a beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair. She heard a startled gasp and knew Elizabeth had found the reason for Bella's behavior. In the span of a heartbeat Bella's feelings changed. Gone was the shock and in its place was anger. It was pulsing through her body and she could hear her thundering heartbeat in her ears. Bella knew who this woman was.

_Tanya! _

_My husband is dancing with his whore!_

It took everything she had to keep her face impassive and her movements controlled but somehow she did it. Slowly she got up and walked away. She felt someone grab her arm but she shook it of and ignored everyone who tried to talk to her. Bella needed to get out of there and fast. Before her composure broke and she would do something, she would most likely later regret. Her feet carried her to an emergency exit and she walked for a few minutes before she called a cab to take her home.

She had things to do.

.

.

.

.

**Hello my sweets.**

**Thanks for the many reviews. I loved every single one of them. **

**Now, that was chapter 10. I know you're going to hate me but I know things you don't and won't for another week.**

**I'm eagerly awaiting your reactions. I can feel the hate and anger coming. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Tuesday I'll once again have access to the www. YEAH! Finally!**

**Next chapter should be out next Saturday. Have a great week.**

**Love, Nini**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11  
**

_Stupid fucking BASTARD! How dare he treat me this way? I was more than understanding, and I thought we were getting along fine and had become friends, but apparently I'm an idiot. Oh Edward, you're going to regret ever hearing my name._

To say that Bella was pissed was a gross understatement. During the whole drive home, while angry and hurt tears ran down her face, she plotted her next steps. Bella had been willing to tolerate his whore, simply because they hadn't known each other and their families had arranged the farce, but now things were different. No one. Absolutely NO ONE was allowed to treat her like Edward and his bimbo had done today.

Edward should have known better than to antagonize her, but soon he would know why he shouldn't have done it.

Once she was back at the house, she paid the driver and got inside. In her room she changed clothes and got the folder with the prenup. Sadly, it was weekend and Ben was most likely celebrating with Angela their engagement or she would have called him or Jenks to get everything ready for an annulment. That meant she had to wait until Monday morning before she could do anything legally but that didn't stop Bella from starting her revenge.

She carried the contract back downstairs and dropped it in the kitchen, that's when she saw Edward's keys. The keys to his beloved _Aston Martin._

_Yes!_

With a diabolical smile she grabbed them and went to the garage, where she got into the really beautiful car and drove it to the front door. Yes, it was really the perfect place for what Bella had planned. She went back inside and entered Edward's office and found what she was looking for. There, right behind his desk, was a baseball bat. It was signed by some player Bella didn't know and didn't care about. She grabbed the bat and inspected it for a moment. The bat was made out of aluminum and would be just perfect.

Slowly she walked back outside and looked at the car. Edward loved this particular car. It was his favorite because of its speed and lots of other reasons. No one was allowed to drink or eat in it. You couldn't even get inside with your dirty shoes without Edward sending into hysterics.

_Well, I don't plan to dirty it. I'm going to do something much much worse. _

Bella tightened the grip on the bat before she swung it and BAMM! Bye bye, driver window. Again and again Bella let the bat connect with different parts of the car. The hood, the lights, all the windows, the passenger door. During the third blow she started crying and screaming.

"That's for disrespecting me!" Bamm. "For humiliating me!" Bamm. "For doing it in public!" Bamm. "For throwing my kindness back at me!" Bamm. "For fucking hurting me!" Bamm, bamm. "I HATE YOU!"

Soon her anger had run its curse and she was left breathless. Standing in front of the demolished car, she suddenly felt exhausted. Bella let the bat fall to the ground and walked inside the house but not before changing the security codes and activating the alarm.

_I don't know where you're going to sleep tonight, Edward, but it won't be here._

As soon as the door was closed and locked she went upstairs and dropped onto her bed. Bella had thought destroying the _Aston Martin _would have made her feel better, but it hadn't. Instead of the burning anger, she know felt empty. It wasn't fair that she should feel like shit. Edward was the bastard and he should feel bad and not Bella, who didn't know what she'd done to deserve this kind of treatment, but it didn't really matter anymore because she wouldn't be married to Edward Cullen much longer.

But even that didn't make her any happier.

MaoC

Edward sat in the back of the car as Garrett drove him home and couldn't believe what had happened. Okay, he hadn't felt great and maybe it hadn't been the smartest idea to dope himself just so he could attend the fucking ball. Edward should have listened to Bella and just stayed at home.

Hindsight was always twenty/ twenty.

He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered how a not so great night had become a night out of hell, and he hadn't even talked to Bella yet.

_He'd left Bella at their table to go to the restroom to cough and to put some cold water to his face. He felt like his head was going to explode any minute and was a little lightheaded. Once he thought, he could go back without looking like death warmed over, he left the restroom and started walking toward the table were Bella was waiting for her dance. The only dance she and every other female would get from him, because he just knew he couldn't take more. But before he could cross the dance floor someone grabbed him and spun him around. He needed a moment to orient himself because this sudden movements did absolutely nothing to improve his light-headedness. When the world stopped spinning like crazy he recognized who had grabbed him and was now swaying with him over the parquet._

"Tanya?_What the fuck are you doing_?"_ Edward couldn't believe that Tanya was dancing with him. He thought, he had been more than clear about ending their affair. Apparently not._

_Tanya just laughed as if the whole situation was a great joke. _"_I'm dancing with you, silly. What does it look like_?"

"_Get your fucking hands off of me!" Edward growled lowly. He didn't want to attract attention._

_His tone didn't stop Tanya though, in fact it seemed to spur her on. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to grab his hair but Edward wasn't in the mood to play any of her crazy games. With a swift move he maneuvered them off the dance floor and behind a column where he none too gently ripped her hands off of him._

"_Aah! Edward, that hurt," Tanya cried and looked like she wanted to cry. Not that Edward cared. All he wanted was to go home and crawl into his comfortable bed and sleep through the rest of the weekend._

"_Stop whining!" he snapped. "You're making a fool out of yourself. A pathetic fool. Stay the fuck away from me, Tanya. I don't want to see you ever again. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"_

_A single tear ran down Tanya's face and she looked truly hurt. Edward had to admit that she was a good actress, but this knowledge only solidified his believes that she had played him like a fiddle and he had done what she'd wanted. Like an idiot._

"_Edward, don't say things like that. We were so good together or have you already forgotten the wonderful times we've spent together."_

Huh, she really seems to think that we could get back together. Dream on, Bitch!

"_No, but I finally see what kind of person you are, Tanya. You're manipulative, vicious, selfish and really ugly where it counts. I would never touch you like that again," Edward said and watched as her face transformed. She looked raving mad but Edward just walked away and let her fume._

Ouch! My head hurts and my lungs feels like everything is full of slime. Urgh!

_He kept his head down as he made his way back to the table, where a very angry voice growled his name._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen!"_

_Shocked to hear his Nana address him like that, he looked up and was met by the angry and disappointed faces of his family. Nana, Emmett and Rose looked really angry, while his parents seemed to be more disappointed. Alice didn't seem to know what she should think and Jasper just shook his head unbelievingly._

"_What?" he asked because he had no idea why his family would look at him like that. But he did realize that Bella wasn't at the table anymore and neither was her purse. "Where's Bella?"_

_Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to ask because Rose looked like she was about to tackle him and Nana glared at him before she talked to him._

"_Never have I been so disappointed in you, Edward. I thought you were a reasonably intelligent man and had morals and manners. But it seems I was wrong. Be thankful that your grandfather isn't alive anymore or he would have dragged you out of here and put you over his knees!"_

Okay, something doesn't add up here. Why is everyone so angry?

"_Nana, what are you talking about?" Edward asked. He hadn't done anything wrong. Okay, maybe he had been a little harsh with Tanya, but out of all people, Edward would have thought, his grandmother would have welcomed it. It was no secret that she didn't like Tanya._

"_I am talking about your WIFE! Poor Bella had to watch you parading around with your mistress." _Oh fuck!_ "I never agreed with this silly agreement, but it wasn't my place to say anything, but this behavior is unbecoming. And to answer your question; she left. As soon as she saw you two together, she left the room. I think she needed some time to calm down. How dare you treat Bella so disrespectful."_

"_But I didn't dance with Tanya!" Edward interrupted his grandmother as soon as he understood what she was talking about._

"_Please, Edward," Rose sneered. "We all saw you."_

"_No! You thought you saw me dancing with her, but I didn't. I didn't even know she would be here tonight. This is not her usual métier. She grabbed me and moved us to the dance floor. I needed a moment because my cold is making me a little dizzy. I told her immediately that this kind of behavior is unacceptable and pushed her away from me," Edward tried to explain and they seemed to believe him because Rose cursed Tanya under her breath, but that wasn't important now. He needed to find Bella and explain everything to her because she was most like hurt and very angry at this moment._

"_Rose, could you please check the restrooms? Maybe she's there."_

"_I will and you better be telling the truth or I'll castrate you myself," His sister-in-law threatened and he believe her._

"_I'll help," Alice offered and together they searched his missing wife. _

_He tried to call her but only the mailbox answered and after fifteen minutes it became clear that she must have left. He called Garrett to bring the car and told his family he would drive home and see if maybe she'd gone home, but if she wasn't he would call her friends. _

_Hopefully he would be able to find her._

"Mr Cullen?" Garrett said and pulled Edward out of his thoughts. "We're here."

Edward looked out of the window and saw that Garrett was already one the drive way. The house was dark but a car was parked in front of it. As they came closer, Edward could make out what car it was and with growing horror he recognized his beloved _Aston Martin_. The car looked like someone had worked it with a bat or something like that. A tortured whine escaped him as Garrett stopped the car.

"Well, it seems that Mrs Cullen _is_ here and that she's more than a little angry," Garrett said but Edward didn't comment immediately as he stumbled out of the car and raced towards his battered beauty. After he'd inspected the damage he turned to his security guard.

"Really? What made you think that?" A frustrated sigh left him as he turned towards the front door. "Bella is really angry and I can't even resent her for it. Come one, Garrett, let's get inside and see if she's destroyed more than just my car."

"Yes, but you may want to let her calm down first. She choose your car because you favor it and she knew it would hurt you," Garrett commented as they walked to the door where Edward tried to deactivate the alarm.

But his code didn't work.

"What the fuck?" he whispered before he looked at his guard. "My code isn't working. I can't open the door without triggering the alarm and notifying the cops."

Garrett chuckled darkly at that. "Wow. Bella is _really _angry. She doesn't want you in the house and we can't do anything from the outside. Try ringing the bell and calling the phone. Landline and cellphone."

"Good idea," Edward agreed but Bella didn't open the door, no matter how often he rang the bell or knocked. Next he tried to call her but either she ignored the calls or both phones were put on silent. But it didn't matter which was the case, the result stayed the same. Edward was unable to enter his own house.

"Well, it seems I have to sleep at my parent's house tonight. Would you drive me, Garrett?" Edward asked. Because he couldn't deactivate the alarm, he couldn't get to his cars, which meant that Garrett had to drive him or he would need to call a taxi.

"Sure, sir."

MaoC

His parents and grandmother, who would spent the night at her son's house, were very surprised to see Edward when they returned. Esme of course thought something was wrong and demanded an explanation which Edward grudgingly provided.

Carlisle and Esme were shocked to hear that Bella had not only demolished the _Aston Martin _but also locked Edward out of the house. Elizabeth though didn't appear surprised at all. In fact, she was laughing once Edward had finished. He didn't now what his Nana found so funny about the whole situation and inquired the reason for her amusement.

"What, my beloved Nana, exhilarates you so? I don't think this whole matter is even remotely funny."

His parents also watched Elizabeth with strange looks but hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh, Edward, it's not that I find this drama amusing but it is entertaining to watch you reap what you sow," the old lady explained with a smile on her lips.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't ask Tanya to meet me there or to dance with me. It was a misunderstanding," Edward exclaimed and raked his hands through his already tousled hair.

"Tonight!" Elizabeth stressed. "You didn't do anything _tonight_, but that doesn't mean Bella's anger is unreasonable. This clause in your marriage contract is absolutely insulting. I know, you weren't happy about your grandfather's decision that you needed to marry and that you wouldn't be able to wed Miss Denali, if you planned to become CEO but at least you could have given Bella and youself a chance to get to know each other before you asked her to tolerate your infidelity!"

"Infidelity! We didn't know each other, Nana. Would you have rather, we were bitter towards the other because we had to life in a monogamous relationship," Edward asked her and you could hear how bothered he was by his grandmothers accusations. No matter how justified they might have been. A part of him didn't want to look at things from that point.

"No, I didn't want you bitter, neither of you, but from day one you made her feel like the other woman. The mere existence of Tanya Denali put a strain on your relationship with your wife. It would have been much smarter of you to develop a relationship with Bella without involving a third party. And I'm not talking about a romantic relationship. I've stood by and watched you make you own decisions and mistakes but no more. You're going to sit down and hear what I have to say. Without interruption!"

Edward sat there stunned and could only nod as his grandmother pinned him with one of her famous icy glares. Not even her husband had dared to argue with her when she'd looked at him like that. Carlisle, who also knew the glare, dropped his head and stayed silent but he squeezed Esme's hand to advise her to stay silent, too. He only knew too well, that once his mother started reprimanding it was better to make yourself invisible or you were the next.

Satisfied, that her massage had been received and understood she nodded once, before she focused on Edward again. "Bella is a wonderful woman and she even accepted that horrible clause in the prenup. I really don't understand why you started your ..._affair_ with that woman. Maybe she was your act of teenage rebellion, late as it may be. You were always an easy and well mannered child. Even during puberty you didn't give your parents too much trouble. You always knew what you wanted and what you needed to do to achieve your goals. Your relationships were not too serious but you always treated them well. And then that trollop enters your life and you start spending more money in a month, than you did before her in six months. I don't want to get too deep into this nonsense, because your marriage is more important than a quick roll between the sheets."

"Mother!"

"Nana!"

"Oh, hush! I'm old not dead. Ed and I had a very healthy sex life." Carlisle groaned tortured as he heard his mother talk about her sex life with his father and Edward, well, he was doing what every mature person would do. Putting his hands over his ears and muttering "Lalala, I can't hear you."

"Edward, stop acting so childishly and pay attention. What I'm trying to explain to you, is that Bella has been more than understanding and tolerating, but one can only take so much, before they explode. And if I'm not terribly wrong, than you have crossed that line tonight. It doesn't matter if you were at fault, because Bella surely isn't only acting so viciously because of one thing. It's the whole situation that has become too much for her. You should prepare yourself to do some serious groveling, because it's going to take a lot to make her forgive you. She would be well within her rights to demand an annulment. Let me ask you one last thing and then I'll let you alone, so that you can think. What would you have done and felt if Bella had treated you like that? You're very proud and passionate. I don't think you would have been able to handle this situation with as much grace as Bella had. Think about that."

With one last pointed look at Edward, she stoop up and walked out of the room with his parents following her. He stayed behind with a troubled mind and much to think about. He didn't like the picture his grandmother had painted of him, but Edward couldn't deny that some of it, if not everything, was right. And he didn't like that one bit. Edward had never believed himself to be thoughtless or insensitive but, even if he wanted to, and he really did, Edward had to admit that he hadn't given his marriage a chance to grow. Not really. He had been too busy managing the business and being defiant.

_No, I wasn't defiant or sulking. Being with Tanya had been my decision, even if it had turned out to be a bad one. I've always followed the rules and done what I was supposed to. Okay, maybe I haven't had as much free time as Emmett or Alice but I knew very early what I wanted to do with my life. This doesn't mean my involvement with Tanya had anything to do with a belated teenage rebellion! No, absolutely not...Well, maybe, ..perhaps a little bit...okay. Yes!_

Yes, he hadn't begun his relationship with Tanya because he'd loved her or because she was a great person. It had been lust. Nothing serious or deep. Being with her had been irrational and just for pleasure. I had made him feel like he was just like everyone else. Young and stupid.

Emmett had dated quiet a lot of women before he'd met Rose and his parties had been legendary. He'd had a wild youth and had enjoyed every moment of it. His little sister hadn't dated nearly as much as Emmett had but she'd still partied and done lots of things with her friends. Shopping, sleep-overs and some pretty crazy things. Edward himself hadn't done anything like that. Of course, he'd dated but it had never been too serious. His girlfriends had been part of his way to become one of the youngest and most successful businessmen under thirty. Edward had always believed that he'd made the right decisions, but his Pop had thought differently.

Edward Cullen Senior had been one of the most successful men in the US. He had been happy to see that his grandson wanted to take over the family business once it was time for the old man to retire. He had been proud of Edward's many achievements but now Edward remembered one of their talks while he had been in college.

_Him and his grandfather sat in the very comfortable leather armchairs in his personal study and had drunk some hot chocolate that his Pop was quiet fond of. Edward had just told him about one of his video conferences with Germany and although Edward Senior was pleased to hear about the outcome and his grandsons dedication, something seemed to trouble him._

"_Edward, I'm happy to hear how well your doing, but don't you think you should spent some of your time doing something else for a chance?"_

_Edward was confused because he didn't understand what his grandfather was talking about. He loved what he was doing and it was a great feeling to be accepted by more experienced and older businessmen. It showed Edward that he was doing it right and that he would be able to lead the business when it was time. "What do you think I should be doing instead? I like being at the office and learning how things are done."_

_Edward Senior sighed but still smiled as he looked at the young man his first grandchild had become. "Oh I know, Edward, but you're always so focused on school or work. The only close friend you have is Jasper. You're young. Enjoy this time before it's too late. Go out, have some fun, meet new friends. Hell, do something stupid but be young and live!"_

_They both stared at each other while the younger thought about his grandfather's and mentor's words. "I don't want to go out and meet some scantily clad women or hang out with people who couldn't care less about their future. I know Emmett enjoys such things but I'm different."_

"_I know you are, Edward," the older one said and didn't seem to like his heir's answer. "But take it from someone who has lived and seen quiet a lot over the decades. If you don't sow your wild oats now, you might regret it. Or do something stupid later in life, when things won't be so easily forgiven."_

At that time Edward had mentally scoffed at that. He couldn't believe that he would ever find himself in such a situation or regretting not having savored his adolescent.

_Well, fuck! The old man was once again right! I'm really one stupid idiot._

MaoC

The day after the _Ball from Hell_ Bella didn't feel much better, but she planned to contact Jenks and talk to Ben as soon as possible. For now though, she would talk to Jane. Her best friend might be strange and slightly evil but she always gave good advice. After lunch Bella had called Jane and asked her to come to her house and Jane, being the good friend that she was, had immediately driven there.

And Bella didn't even need to tell her something had happened because Jane had seen the _Aston Martin, _which Bella had all but forgotten about. Umm..._ops?_

Jane simply raised an eyebrow at her when she entered the house and walked towards the kitchen where she pured herself a glass of wine. She already knew she would need it!

"Care to explain to me why your husband's car looks like an angry vulture mobbed it?" were the first words out of Jane's mouth when they sat on the couches in the living room.

"I'm going to end this farce of a marriage as soon as possible," Bella responded in a bitter voice and her answer made Jane nearly choke. She had expected many things to hear from her friend but certainly not that.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

"Monday morning I'm going to contact Ben and Jenks so that they can start the annulment. I've had enough and it's time to end this. The ball last night was just too much for me to take." She still couldn't believe that Edward had treated her so disrespectful. Bella hadn't been happy about the Tanya situation but at least Edward had treated her right, but she would not be sitting at home while her husband paraded his whore around for all the world to see.

Jane looked shocked and more than confused. "Okay, I take it something happened last night. Something you're obviously not willing to forgive. Tell me exactly what happened. I thought you two were getting along just fine. You were only worried, he was pushing himself too hard."

Bella just scoffed before she told her friend what had transpired at the ball last night. At first Jane had appeared surprised but soon anyone could see her anger. It was a good think Edward Cullen wasn't at home or he would have had to deal with a very pissed off Mistress Jane. But her anger left her a little when she heard that the spouses had yet to talk about _anything_. Now, Jane hated, no, loathed, cheating and disrespectful treatment but she knew Edward wasn't really stupid, so she asked herself, why would he provoke Bella that much. Bella had made her conditions clear and the prenup was indisputable. Edward had to know the risks of his behavior.

"Why haven't you talked to Edward yet, Bella?" Jane asked after she had calmed down and thought about the mess.

Bella just glared at her. "I don't want to talk to him. I don't even want to see him. All I want, is for this to be over and done with. He doesn't deserve a chance to explain himself or to hear what I have to say about it. If I never see him again, it would still be too soon," she raged as she got up and stalked through the room in an attempt to get herself back under control.

"I understand that," Jane said and she really did, but she still thought a talk was necessary. Not so much for Edward but for Bella. "I still advise you to talk to him. I know you don't want to," she quickly added when Bella opened her mouth to say something. "But you need it as some kind of closure. I know you, Bella, and I don't want to dictate what you should do, that is your decision. But, and that is a huge but, I know you would like to yell at him and tell him why you're doing the things you're planning to. YOU deserve to have no regrets once everything is over and I simply don't believe you will achieve your piece of mind by refusing to talk to him. Oh and you really need to let him into the house. It's also his."

Bella dropped her head as she heard her friends arguments and sadly she had to agree with her. She wouldn't be able to truly let go without one last meeting with Edward.

God, how she hated this whole stupid affair!

"Okay, I'll send him a text and let him know that I want to speak to him and that I changed the codes back," Bella grumbled as dropped back onto the couch where she grabbed her phone and sent a short message to her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"I know this is hard for you, but I won't even pretend to know what you're going through. You know me and I would have most likely blackmailed my family or destroyed everything they held dear, but you were always much kinder than I am. I think I should go now. Edward will most likely arrive as soon as he can. Talk to him but do what is best for you and if you need me, well, you now how to reach me," Jane whispered as she hugged her friend tightly and hoped that everything would work out for both of them. She didn't say it out loud but she was certain, Edward and Bella could be really happy together, if just the stupid bitch would disappear and they had more time alone.

Hm, maybe she should make sure that little Miss Denali had to leave the city, or even the state. Yes, that would be the best, but she would wait, until she heard from Bella again. But just because she wouldn't take actions against the bitch just now, didn't mean, she couldn't start gathering everything there was to know about her. No one hurt her loved ones and got away with it, Jane thought with an icy expression on her face.

MaoC

Bella waited nervously for Edward to arrive and not even an hour later did she hear him arrive with Garrett, who had apparently picked him up from wherever Edward had spent the night. She watched as both men got out of the car and walked to the destroyed _Aston Martin_. Edward and Garrett seemed to cringe as they viewed the damage by daylight. Bella felt bad that she had taken her anger out on such a beautiful car, but she wasn't remotely sorry for hurting the asshole, who was now entering the house.

She didn't move to greet him. Bella stayed where she was and waited for him to come to her. Slowly, no, carefully, he entered the living room and gently sat down on the couch closest to her.

"Hello Bella," he said after a few minutes of uncomfortable and tense silence.

Bella didn't say anything. She just handed him a copy of the prenup, on which she had highlighted the clause about discretion. Edward was confuse but soon his face showed that he understood what Bella wanted. He swallowed before he met Bella's eyes. "You want a divorce?"

"No, I want an annulment. This has never been a real marriage, so I won't treat it as such. The annulment will be handled quietly and quickly. I don't want to drag this out and I don't even want any of your money or this house, so don't worry. All I want is to live my life with dignity. You treated me like some sort of gold digger but I never even wanted to be married to you. I was forced into this, you at least had some kind of choice!" Bella screamed and tried to stay standing or she would slap the shit out of him.

Edward furrowed his brows as he listened to Bella. Now, after a really long night, he could understand, why she wanted out of this marriage. He could even accept her pummeling his car with a bat, but he didn't understand the last part. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I know our families arranged our marriage but both of us had a choice to say no. My grandfather only made the deal because he wanted me out of T.. uhm her reach. Well, at least I think that was his reason, but I never heard about anyone forcing you."

Bella let out a sarcastic laugh before she lent forward and told him the truth. "Of course, you never heard anything about it. My _family_ knew yours would have never agreed otherwise," she sneered and then she told him about the threats and how Gerald Swan would have used all his power to make her miserable, if she hadn't agreed to marry Edward. Her husband had turned gray under his soft feverish glow and his eyes portrayed his shock, but Bella wasn't done yet. "So you see, Edward, I really didn't have a choice. Angela, Ben and all the others would have lost their jobs and there wouldn't have been a choice to get that much money. We're not talking about a few hundred thousands, no, we're talking about a few millions! And even if I had payed back every single Cent, I wouldn't have been free. My family may not be as important or powerful as yours, darling, but that ass of a grandfather still has some very influential friends. Some of them would do a lot just to make sure that my grandfather stayed happy. I may not understand much about insurances and the stock market, but I would bet my ass, that some of the deals my family sealed were not entirely legal. I chose, what I thought to be the lesser evil, and now look at me! You and your whore don't even bother to hide your affair." Bella was red in the face and panting once she'd gotten all that out. It felt good to finally say these things.

"Bella," Edward said quietly after a few moments, in which he had watched her and tried to understand what she had told him. He had known that the Swans weren't a very loving family but he hadn't believed that they had truly forced Bella into the marriage with him. This circumstance made him feel even worse about how he'd handled their marriage. But he wasn't willing to give up. Their marriage deserved a real chance and at least Edward was willing to fight. Especially now that he'd finally understood what kind of woman Tanya was and how stupid he had behaved.

The question was if Bella was willing. But first he had to explain what had happened.

"I haven't danced with Tanya," Edward began and quickly continued as he saw Bella's face rapidly changing colors. "Please let me explain! I have never lied to you, true, I might have acted like a selfish bastard, but not once have I lied to you. Please listen," he begged and after it looked like Bella wanted to just jump over the low table and throttle him, she gave him a tense nod. The only reason, she even considered letting him continue speaking, was because he spoke the trutht. He had never told her a lie. Both had been as honest as possible and so she was willing to hear his _side_ of the story but if he didn't have fucking good explanation she would throw him out.

"I didn't know she would be there. Tanya loves parties and not charity balls. I was about to return to you and ask you, if we could leave sooner than planned because I didn't feel good. Suddenly she grabbed me and spun us onto the dance floor. I needed a moment to orient myself, because the sudden movement had made me dizzy, but as soon as I realized who had grabbed me, I told her let me go and walked back to the table but you were already gone. My family was livid, not that I hadn't deserved their anger. I've really treated you badly and Nana ripped me a new one. But you have to believe me that would never disrespect you in that manner and I think my involvement with Tanya was a mistake. I'm sorry for hurting you." The last part was whispered and Bella could see that something had changed in him. Not everyone would have believed him, but Bella did. After everything that Jane had told her about the bitch, she could absolutely imagine her doing something like this.

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean I won't go to my lawyers first thing Monday morning," she said and looked him square in the face.

"Bella, please, I know I don't deserve it, but give us a chance. I really think we could work." Bella was surprised to see that Edward really seemed to mean it, but she didn't understand his reasonings and they weren't too important to her.

"Edward, I can't go on like this. You have to chose, Tanya or your wife. I won't continue to live in a marriage with three people. If this marriage should even have a chance to work, and I'm not saying that it has one, then things need to change. We won't talk about this today, but tomorrow, after we have thought about what we want, we'll sit down together and decide what to do. And now excuse me, but I need to do some work."

Bella didn't wait for Edward to respond before she left the room but just before she closed the door she heard him saying something. His voice was so soft and quiet that she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear it. But she did.

"I choose you, Bella."

.

.

.

.

**Here is chapter 11!**

**Firstly, I would like to thank the 52 reviewers. Wow! That was simply amazing, guys. Hugs and chocolate for everyone.**

**See? Things won't go smoothly for them, but it would ruin my story, if I would just let them part. What did you think of Nana? Isn't she great? I think she's my favorite character. **

**Please leave a review and the next chapter will be out in a week.**

**Have a great day!**

**Love, Nini**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12  
.**

The next twenty-four hours weren't easy for either inhabitant of the house. Both Edward and Bella stayed mostly in their rooms and thought about the next day and what should be done concerning their marriage.

Bella didn't want things to stay as they were but she also had to admit, that there was no way that they could keep the failure of their marriage hidden. Not to forget that there was still the arrangement with her grandfather. Bella wanted, no, needed to keep things as quiet as possible. _Phoenix _would start advertising _Inheritance of Light_ soon and if everything went as planned, then the book would be in stores just before Thanksgiving. Bella would be damned if the book or _Phoenix _were in anyway associated with the annulment. Once again, Bella found herself at a crossroad. Both options had good points and bad points, but there was no way she would disadvantage the book's success by a social scandal and their annulment would be the biggest scandal of the year!

At the end of the day, she knew, she would need to talk to Edward. It didn't matter if she liked it or not, but Edward could make this very difficult for her.

_Why is my life never easy!_

Edward, on the other side of the floor, wasn't faring much better. It hurt to admit that he'd acted like a class A asshole. He liked Bella and had so since their first real meeting but he had been stubborn and immature. His _relationship _with Tanya had been over weeks, if not months ago. Edward hadn't enjoyed his time with Tanya for quiet some time now, because she had been too high maintenance and annoying, but he hadn't seen her worst behavior until this week. They hadn't even seen each other more than once a week, at most, and sex, hell, he couldn't even remember when he'd last slept with Tanya. Shortly after the honeymoon things had become stressful at work and he simply hadn't had the time nor the desire to have sex with her. The only reason why he hadn't ended things sooner was as simple as it was stupid. He just hadn't wanted to deal with the aftermath.

Sadly, Edward had to deal with it now. She'd tried to call nearly a dozen times in the last two days and that didn't count the messages. He was just lucky that she hadn't started complaining to Alice yet, or his little sister would be talking his ear off. There was a really good reason why one should never start anything with your siblings' friends. It could only end bad.

But for now he would simply ignore her and concentrate on Bella and the business, as he should have from the very beginning.

Bella had made it clear that things needed to change but he hoped he could sway her away from the annulment. He could understand why she wanted it and a small part of him even agreed with her, but he wanted to try, really try, to make this marriage work, before they gave up on it.

_I sound like a hypocrite, and I'm aware of that, thank you very much!_

Edward wanted to ask for advice but he knew he and Bella needed to deal this this on their own. Too many people had manipulated their marriage for too long and it needed to stop. It didn't matter if their intentions had been good, and Edward was eternally grateful for his Nana's intervention, but they needed to manage this crisis on their own. Edward knew that he needed to make an effort and to make some compromises to show that he had learned fro his mistakes.

He didn't know why but somehow Edward felt like he would regret it, if they would part now. With a soul deep sigh, he grabbed the prenup and started working on saving his marriage that he hadn't wanted at first.

MaoC  
.

Neither Edward nor Bella felt rested the next morning and both dreaded the coming conversation but they new it needed to be done. Both had called work and told them they wouldn't be able to make it today and both had been beyond grateful that they were their own bosses. Luckily, neither had any important things to do that couldn't wait for another day or be handled by someone else.

They met at the dining table after they had eaten lunch, not that either one had eaten much, as they were too nervous. Edward and Bella sat down opposite of each other. Neither wanted to be the first to say anything but Edward thought it would be best if he was the one to start as he was responsible for the entire mess.

"Bella, I have done what you've said and I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to give up yet. I know that I've treated you and our marriage like shit but I've thought of a few things we could try, if you're willing that is," Edward said in a calm voice as he looked at Bella's eyes. She looked as shitty as he felt. Exhausted and weary.

"Okay, Edward," Bella agreed and gave him a small nod. Now that she wasn't blinded by hurt and anger any longer, she could process things more rationally. "I'll listen to you but I can't make any promises right now. We need to talk first and if we can't find common ground, then I will go through with the annulment." At the moment Bella didn't feel very strong but she knew what she was willing to give and were she had to draw the line. Her voice, though, sounded clear and strong.

_At least something, _she thought dryly.

"Thank you," Edward whispered softly before he took a steadying breath and began. "I know that our marriage didn't start the way either of us wanted, but now, that I finally pulled my head out of my ass, I would like to see _if _we could work together. Our prenup is obviously outdated now and I want to change a few things. They don't need to be written into the contract but I think it would be best if we wrote them down somewhere."

Bella had to agree with him. They needed to find some common ground and agree to stick with it, perhaps it would be best to keep the lawyers out of it, at least for now.

"I think, I should begin with telling you that, for as long as we're married, I won't be seeing anyone else. It was stupid of me to expect you to tolerate such a behavior and I know, this can't undone my wrongs, but it could be a step in the wright direction."

Hearing those words, shocked Bella and she couldn't stop herself from asking Edward, if he was sure. "Really? No more Tanya?" _God, that would be awesome!_

Edward looked her deep in the eyes before he answered. "Yes, no more Tanya. I ended things with her on Friday and that little display at the ball was her desperate attempt to get me back, but I won't go back to her. I was a fool to ever start something with her and too blind to see what my grandmother and others saw in her. She's a selfish, manipulative and shallow woman."

_Amen!_

"Being with her only put a strain on our relationship and I'm sorry for that," Edward continued. "That said, I hope we could agree to a trial period."

"A trial period?" Bella asked and her voice showed her confusion. She had no idea what Edward was talking about or how that could help them.

"Yes, I think it's unfair to both of us to stay in marriage that really isn't working, but I want at least to try, really try. We work on our relationship but if is isn't working for both of us or just one, then we agree to separate, in mutual agreement, in um...six months?" Edward looked uncomfortable after he'd finished but Bella thought his offer was rational.

She, herself, didn't feel good about simply ending things without really trying. A marriage was something both spouses had to work on and Bella didn't feel comfortable with the knowledge that they hadn't even tried to work things out. As much as she wanted to, she also had to admit that some of the problems were partly her fault. Bella had known that she would have problems accepting his affair with the bitch, but she had simply accepted Edward's demand. Even later she had mostly ignored the issue and treated Edward like a room-mate. The only times she'd opened her mouth, had been when she'd been angry. That was not her definition of trying to make things work.

With these thoughts in mind she decided to agree to six months.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm okay with the six months, BUT things have to change."

Edward seemed relieved and some of the tension in his body lessoned. "Good. What kind of changes are you thinking of?"

"No affairs, absolutely none. That isn't negotiable," Bella stresses and waited to Edward to nod before she continued. "The next point is that we need to spent more time together. I'm aware that we both work very hard but that doesn't mean that we both can't make time for we other. Once a week we spent a couple of hours together to do whatever we want. We've spent more time together before the wedding and that is just unacceptable. I don't care what we do. We could go to a concert, a movie, drive around or even cook together. Hell, for all I care we could visit some games!"

The last part made Edward smile and Bella knew exactly why. It was no secret that she was a sport looser and would rather endure a shopping spree than to participate in some kind of physical activity, but she was willing to make compromises.

"Sport, huh? Don't worry I wouldn't force you to do something you clearly abhor, but I think a football-or hockey game wouldn't be too bad. The atmosphere is great and it's funny to watch some of the crazier fans. And there's always good food!"

Bella looked at him sceptically but she loved people watching. It was one of her hidden guilty pleasures. "Okay, maybe one."

"Wohoo! Okay, your idea is great and I totally agree with you. But back to the serious stuff. I want you to know one thing though, Bella, no matter what happens, _Phoenix _won't suffer. If your grandfather should even dare so think about doing somethings against you or your business, then I'll stop him. I'm much more powerful than he is. My family wanted me out of Tanya's reach before I made a huge mistake, but what your poor excuse of a family did was just wrong. You deserve better and I'll do my best to make you happy. Or at least as happy as I can."

Bella couldn't even express how much it meant to her that Edward was willing to stand by her, should her grandfather once again start acting like an asshole. She only managed a watery smile and together they wrote everything they had agreed to down before they went to the kitchen to get some comfort food.

Things weren't perfect between them, but they were a lot better than a few days ago and now that they had spoken neither felt like they were backed into a corner.

.  
MaoC  
.

The following week was nothing sort of strange. Bella felt incredible uncomfortable around Edward. At first she'd thought it was because of the car. The damn car. Edward and Garrett had made sure to get it hauled to the garage the family used for their cars. She had tried her best and ignored every word the men had spoken about it. It would take some time to get the Aston Martin back in shape, but she would be beautiful again. Edward hadn't said much about Bella's amok run with the bat but one of the few things he had said was, that even though it was painful to see his car in such a bad shape, he could understand why Bella had felt the need to do it and that he didn't blame her for it. Which was a relief but still, she was very careful around him, as was he. Both were careful not to disturb their fragile agreement, but somehow they managed to built a new routine. Every night they ate together and talked for a little while. Edward had rested for a few days and felt much better now but no matter how often Bella advised him to go to his doctor to make sure that it hadn't been any thing serious, he refused and told her that he didn't need to. Mr Edward Cullen, in Bella's opinion, was an absolute idiot when it came to his health, which was surprising to her, as Carlisle was a surgeon and must have tried to teach his children how important it was to take care of one's body. Bella didn't now much about medicine, but she did know that the aftermath of a not correctly treated illness could be really bad. Not that her husband was willing to listen to her.

At least at work everything went smoothly. It was now September and on Thursday Bella had held the first issue of _Inheritance of Light _in her hands. The cover was beautiful and everything Bella could have hoped for. The extracts for customers and the specimen copies for the bookstores were done and on their ways. And a few promotional articles were getting printed at this very moment. Bella was very happy with the way things were going. It was still impossible to believe that they had managed to get everything done in such a short amount of time. But they had. Every one had worked overtime and done their best and Bella, Angela and Ben all agreed that their employees deserved a little bonus. Hopefully, the book would be as successful as they hoped but the analyses were promising.

Bella hadn't seen her friends this week because they wanted to visit Angela's and Ben's families to tell them the big news and Bella agreed to watch over everything, especially because they had helped her on Monday. She hadn't told them why she hadn't been able to come to work as Bella hadn't wanted to worry her friends, who were so happy at the moment.

Angela had said yes to Ben's proposal, and couldn't stop smiling it seemed. The huge smile had been audible over the phone and everyone at _Phoenix _had told her that the smiles had been threatening to slit their faces. Next week there would be a little celebration at their favorite restaurant for the happy couple. This weekend though, Bella and Edward had to go to Carlisle and Esme's thirtieth anniversary. The whole family and their closest friends would be celebrating at the manor. The party wouldn't be too formal and they didn't need to get them a present as Esme and Carlisle wanted their guest to donate rather than spent money for things they didn't need. Bella loved the idea and had immediately done so.

Edward and Bella arrived at Cullen Manor at noon on Saturday. The manor wasn't decorated overly much. Just a few flowers and lots of candles, but it was very tasteful. It was obvious that Esme, Carlisle and their children, plus Jasper, knew what had happened and kept throwing them looks but Bella made it clear that, while she thanked them for the support and help, this was Edward's and her business and they would deal with it on their own. Everyone was understanding and soon it was forgotten and everyone focused on the guests of honor.

Planned was a lunch and the cooks had outdone themselves. Esme and Carlisle loved the Italian kitchen and all their favorite dishes were served. Different antipasto and bruschetta , risotto, lasagna al forno, chicken cacciatore, minestrone, and of course dessert. Tiramisu, zabaglione and ice-cream. And one should not forget the Italian wines.

It tasted heavenly and after everyone was done and only a few scraps were left, Bella thought she wouldn't be able to move ever again. The children and some friends had put a presentation together that they showed in the huge living room shortly after the lunch. Photos and pictures showed the last thirty-five years of Esme and Carlisle. It was amazing to watch the family grow and see how much they loved each other. Bella's family was nothing like them.

After an hour Bella needed the restroom and told Edward, she would be back in a few minutes. On the way back she got a glass of water and was just about to enter the room again when James, one of Edward's cousins, stopped her.

"Isabella, it's good to see you. We haven't had time to get to know the other yet. I have to say that Edward is a lucky bastard," James said and let his eyes wander over her dark blue tunic and the white skinny jeans. James Hunter was the son of Carlisle's sister and one year younger than Edward. He was tall and had dirty blond hair. Some might have called him handsome but his cold blue eyes disturbed the picture. Bella didn't know why but she didn't like him.

"Oh thanks, James," Bella replied with a small and tense smile. "Edward and I have been very busy lately, because of that we haven't attended many family dinners."

"Such a shame," he drawled and came a little nearer. "Why is Eddie so busy? I thought everything is going well."

"The new collection wasn't to Edward's liking and needed a few changes, but nothing too serious," she said and her attitude made it clear that she thought Edward was a little overreacting. Bella had never been a good actress or liar but somehow she managed to sound believable.

"Oh, that's good," James responded and looked aside. "Do you two talk a lot about work? I mean, you're married and all."

_Okay, that conversation is a little strange._

"Very little. We try to keep the work out of the home," Bella said and wouldn't have been surprised to see her nose growing several feet.

"Yes, that is understandable. If I had such a hot wife, I wouldn't talk with her about business either," James drawled and wrapped an arm around her waist. _Eww!_

Bella couldn't believe how slimy James was and, if she remembered right, he had a wife. Edward hadn't been the best example for a good husband, but he at least hadn't flirted with other women, women, whom were married to his cousin. That was simply disgusting. She needed to distract him and get back to the living room.

"That's so sweet of you, but I'm sure your own wife is even more beautiful to you. Her name was Victoria, wasn't it?"

The mention of his wife threw James a little off and his sharp smile wavered for a moment. Bella used this moment to step away from him. "It was nice talking to you, James, but I really need to get back to Edward before he sends a search party," Bella said quickly and fled the kitchen. As soon as she returned to her place, she breathed a sigh of relief. Edward looked at her oddly for a moment before he asked her if everything was fine.

"You were gone for a long time and I was worried if you had gotten lost," he said with a teasing smile. _Haha, _the manor wasn't that big and Bella had a very good sense of direction, thank you very much.

"Yes, everything was fine. I just wanted a glass of water and then I met James who wanted to talk to me." _And now I need a hot shower._

"Ah. You two hadn't really met each other until now. Do you like him?" Edward asked and something in his face told Bella that he rather wanted a negative answer to his question. Hm, apparently Edward knew that his cousin was a little slime ball.

"Oh, James was friendly enough," _Yup, a little too friendly._ "But I doubt he's going to be my new best friend."

Edward chuckled a bit at that. "I know what you mean. James also works for _Cullen Corp._ Pop considered him for the job as CEO. The old man told me that I had to marry, and someone else than Tanya, or James would become his successor. As you know I chose to marry you. James is completely unfitting for the job as CEO. He wants to make money and if he has to fire a few employees, then he would do it without thinking about the consequences for the people."

It was interesting to hear why Edward had really chosen to marry Bella and it was very clear that the relationship between Edward and Tanya hadn't been strong from the beginning or Edward wouldn't have made the decision so easily.

"Edward, don't be so foolish!" a voice said next to them and both startled. They hadn't noticed that someone had sat down next to them. As they turned to see who had tried to give them a heart attack, they saw Nana, who was wearing a mischievous smile on her lips. "Did I startle you?"

She didn't sound remotely sorry and Edward just shook his head at his grandmother's mannerism. But nearly immediately she became serious. "Your grandfather only said he would make James his successor to force your hand. Ed loved his business too much to make such a foolish and unreasonable decision. We love James but he's not the right man for the job. _Cullen Corp. _wouldn't flourish under him, but you, Edward, can make it even better and more successful than it is now."

"But why would he do something like that, Nana?" Edward asked and looked at his grandmother with huge questioning eyes.

"It was to test you."

"Huh?" was Edward's only answer and not a very intelligent one.

Elizabeth told them to come with her and together they walked to the study of his grandfather. The room was held in greens and the dark furnitures and leather armchairs gave the study a masculine feeling.

Bella and Edward watched as Elizabeth let her fingers wander over the old wooden desk with a nostalgic smile. "Do you know how you grandfather and I became engaged, Edward?"

Confused by the sudden change of topic, Edward just shook his head.

"Then it's time that I'll tell you. Please, you two, sit down," she said and the three of them made themselves comfortable. Elizabeth needed a moment to collect herself before she began her story. "Ed and I met in a bookstore, where we literally ran into the other. After he'd helped me gather my belongings, Ed invited me to tea. We talked for hours and before the night was over he asked me out. My family wasn't poor but we weren't in the same league as the famous Cullens, but Ed didn't care. We continued to see each other for four months before Ed asked me to marry him. It was wonderful. He took me to our bookstore where dozens of flower bouquets were standing. I was completely overwhelmed as he dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. Of course, I said yes. My family was thrilled and my friends envious but Ed's family, especially his father, well, they were another story. Andrew thought I was after the family's money and told Ed, he'd made a poor choice. The following argument was horrible. They kept screaming and wouldn't listen to reason and then Andrew said Ed had to chose. His family and the business or me."

Bella was shocked to hear how the Cullens had reacted to Elizabeth's and Ed's engagement and Edward wasn't fairing any better. It was obvious that he'd never heard of that before but he didn't say a word. He just continued to watch his grandmother.

"Andrew told his son that if he really wanted to marry me than he would have to do it without his blessing and that he would never inherit the family business. I was nearly in hysterics and begged Ed not to throw everything away because of me. I thought I was ripping their family apart but Ed just kissed me and told me not to worry. Ed was completely calm as he faced his father and told him that under those circumstances his choice was clear. He loved his family, honored his father and would be proud to become the next CEO but he would chose me. Ed said that he loved me and knew I didn't want his money. But if his family didn't trust him and wasn't willing to give us, me, a chance than he would have to leave. Andrew just nodded and let us leave. Ed went to his rooms and packed his belongings, before he kissed his mother and sister and said good-bye. Ed stayed with a friend of his and started working at a little carpentry. It wasn't easy for him to leave everything behind but he told me he was happy to be with me. Two months later his father appeared at his workplace while I was bringing him some lunch. We were both surprised to see him there but decided to see what he wanted. Andrew just looked at us for some time before he asked Ed if his opinion had changed, but Ed told him, he still stood by what he'd said and nothing would change that. And then Andrew smiled. He stood there, smiled at his son and said, "You've made me proud, my son. You chose your own way and fought for what you wanted. You did the honorable thing. You both have have my blessings." Ed stared as his father as if he was a ghost before he ran to him and hugged him. Andrew hadn't been happy about his son's choice but he wanted to make sure that we both were willing to fight for our love and happiness. He knew many of their friends and even some family members wouldn't approve of our union and wanted to test if we were strong enough to endure their censure. And Andrew was right. Many people called me a gold-digger and gossiped behind our backs but this was nothing compared to what we had already lived through." Elizabeth smiled at us as she finished her story. It was an incredible tale and Bella couldn't believe that their marriage had started like this.

Edward still looked shocked and shook his head to clear his mind before he got up and started pacing in front of the desk. "I can't believe that I've never heard of this before. Do the others know?"

"No, Edward," his Nana said as she watched him from her armchair. "No one knows. Only Ed's closest family and my own knew about Andrew's little test. At first Ed had been very angry about it but after some time he understood why his father had done it. The high society hasn't changed much in the last few decades, but back then it was nearly unthinkable for someone of my standing to marry into the best family of the state. Many only accepted people of good breeding and much money. They wanted to stay exclusive and made life hard for anyone who dared to brake or bent their stupid little rules. Andre's worries weren't even unfounded, you know. A few girls had tried to get closer to Ed to become the next Mrs Cullen. Of course, Andrew's actions had been hard and slightly unfair but he wanted to protect his family and business."

Edward looked thoughtful as he listened to his grandmother's words. He threw Bella a quick look before he asked the question that had bothered him since his Nana had started telling her story. "Is that what Pop did? Did he use his own father's actions to test me and my relationship to Tanya?"

The old lady nodded and watched her grandson as he tried to control his emotions. "Yes, Ed didn't like Tanya from the moment he first met her. It was obvious that she wanted to be part of the family, but only for the money and the connections. Ed thought she would be your big mistake, but he was willing to give you the choice to prove him wrong."

"But I didn't and so Pop made sure Tanya wouldn't stay long in my life. I think the old man knew that she wouldn't be able to handle being second best," Edward commented with a dry smile.

Bella just sat there and couldn't trust her ears. Apparently Edward's grandfather had known his grandson and the bitch quiet well and done something to make sure she wouldn't get what she wanted.

_Respect, Pop!_

"But why hasn't he simply talked to me!" Edward demanded to know and Elizabeth gave him a look that made it clear that she thought he was being stupid.

"Edward, you're as stubborn as a donkey! You wouldn't have listened to anyone. Ed thought, you had to find out for yourself that Miss Denali was a witch. The only thing I wasn't happy about was involving Bella, but Ed was as stubborn as you are, Edward, and with his health getting worse, I had other things to worry about. I'm sorry, Bella, but I truly believe that you two can become a strong couple."

"Did you know, that the Swans blackmailed Bella into our marriage? Gerald Swan threatened to destroy _Phoenix, _which was built with his money, and make Bella's life miserable," Edward said and look disgusted by her family's behavior.

But that was nothing compared to Nana's reaction. First she paled and after a quick look at Bella's face seemed to prove Edward's words, she was bright red with fury. "What! Are you telling me that the bastard sold his only daughter for his personal gain? For a business agreement!"

"Yes, Nana. My family thought the only way I could redeem myself to them for being such a disappointment as a daughter, was by marrying Edward. But don't worry, things aren't turning out as they've hoped for. I haven't really talked to them since the wedding and I didn't wear the wedding dress Renée wanted. I ignored their invitations to some dinners and parties and made sure that they wouldn't be at the party on the 4th of July. The security wouldn't let them enter the house," Bella explained and smiled as she thought of her mother's furious face.

"Good," Nana said with a short nod. "They deserve to be treated like shit!"

"Nana!"

"Quiet, Edward! I'm going to make them pay for treating Bella this way and you, my dear grandson, will make sure that the Swan's won't gain anything out of this deal. I'll have to talk with my girls soon. Oh, they won't know what hit them!"

The smile on Elizabeth's face was disturbing and Edward and Bella decided to leave her alone to plot the demise of the Swan's reputation.

"Your grandmother can be _really _scary," Bella said as they returned to the other guests.

"Yup! Never get on Nana's bad side. It's not worth it."

_Oh yes, that's something I can believe. But that makes me love her even more._

.  
MaoC  
.

Two days later Edward met _Demon Bella_. Of course, he knew that Bella was a woman and therefore had a period but until now he hadn't noticed any significant changes in her during that time.

Yeah, until now.

Monday morning Bella walked down the stairs and looked like she wanted to murder someone. Edward knew, because of his mother and sister, that it was sometimes better to keep your mouth shut and observe before you did anything that could potentially harm your crown jewels. Bella kept grumbling under her breath as she grabbed two slices of toast and spread thick _Nutella _on both slices before she grabbed a banana and put thin pieces of it on top of the _Nutella_. And then she grabbed sweet Ice tea.

On a normal morning Bella would eat a bowl of cereals or some junket with fruits but never did she consume that much sugar. That alone was enough evidence to make Edward wary, very wary, of her. It was obvious that she was being visited by the red wave and less than happy about it. He just hoped that she wasn't having cramps. His mother was down right feral when her uterus didn't behave.

Luckily, he had to go to work pretty soon and wouldn't have to deal with his menstruating wife for most of the day.

"Morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" Edward said after she'd taken her first bite. That had been the wrong thing to say, because the glare she threw him made Edward shiver.

"Like shit. At some point during the night my uterus thought it necessary to remind me, it was time for my thrice damned period. The fucking thing started hurting before I even began bleeding. How is that fair, huh?"

From experience, Edward knew he could only say the wrong thing to such a question but not answering would also make Bella angry. It truly wasn't fair.

"Sounds horrible to me."

Bella just scoffed. "Of course, it does. You men have it so easy. You don't have to suffer every damn month. Your whole reason for existing is to ejaculate."

_Uh uh, someone is getting ready start ranting. HELP!_

His lucky stars must have been listening because in that moment Garrett entered the kitchen. "Sir, we can leave, if you're ready."

Edward fought hard to conceal his relief because he knew Bella would have seen it and ripped him a new one. "Thanks, Garrett, I'll be out in a minute."

Garrett, who had seen Bella's dark scowl, made a hasty retreat after wishing her a good day. Edward grabbed his things and carefully kissed Bella's hair and said good-bye, before he followed Garrett's example and quickly left the house.

On the drive to the office, Edward called Ben and warned him about Bella's really bad mood. He might have heard wrong, but Edward was pretty sure he'd heard Ben letting out a small whimper, before he thanked him for the warning. Apparently, every few months Bella had a very strong period that transformed her into a beast. Everyone at _Phoenix _tried to stay out of her way on these days, but after three days the spook was over and Bella was back to her usual friendly self.

That didn't fill Edward with much confidence as it meant he would have to deal with _Demon Bella _for another two days.

Thank God, it wasn't the weekend.

The rest of the day went by rather unspectacular and he was already on his way home when Ben called him.

"Hey, Ben. How was Bella today?" Edward asked as he answered his phone

Ben groaned and Edward feared the worst. "It was horrible. I think she ate two bars of chocolate and snapped at nearly ten different people. Our intern was too afraid to enter her office because she had to tell her some not so good news. It's a good thing that Bella left early because of cramps."

Now it was Edward who wanted to whimper. That did not sound good. "Thanks for telling me. Hopefully she's in her room trying to get some rest."

Ben just laughed. "Good luck, man"

_I'll need it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hello my lovely readers.**

**Thanks for the 55 reviews and all the different alerts. **

**So? How did you like it? **

**I knew my own Demon Bella. My friend is a really tiny and sweet thing but as soon as she starts bleeding, she's a real bitch. Every damn month. I always tried to stay out of her way then. **

**Please, leave a comment. I love them!**

**Love, Nini**


End file.
